A Twisted Love Story
by milenacullen
Summary: When Bella and Edward's friendship comes to an end she cannot stand him, but when a popular senior starts to show interest in Bella will Edward be able to stay away? AH. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Well here it is, my first story (:**

**Hope you enjoy it. Oh and Reviews would be great.**

**I dont't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 1**

Popularity. It's a dangerous thing, people will do crazy things to get it even if it means losing the ones you love.

Who I am? Well lets start from the beginning. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. I am seventeen years old, living with my father in a city called Forks. My parents divorced when I was only three, my mom moved to Arizona where she got remarried, that's all I know about her. When she left us, she left us for good and I never spoke to her again.

At first my dad was depressed, he wouldn't talk to any of his friends or even try to date any women, but then his good friend Billy Black talked some sense into him and he started living again. My dad went to law school, but because of my birth he never actually had the opportunity to find a job as a lawyer. He worked at a local news paper, but after Renee left he decided to go after his dream job and become a lawyer, after only two years of working as a steady lawyer he decided to start his own law firm. At first he was having a lot of trouble, he didn't think it would be so hard to start his own law firm, but after awhile his friend/co-worker Carlisle Cullen offered to be his partner and ever since that day the Swan&Cullen Co has been a huge success, one of the top law firms in the country actually.

The Cullens are like my second family, well they technically are my family since Charlie is always gone on business trips with Carlisle at his side, but back to my main point Esme, Carlisle's wife has always been like my mother, she is the nicest person I ever had the pleasure of meeting, to me she is the perfect mother figure. The oldest child Emmett Cullen is the goofiest and most protective big brother you could ever ask for, when you meet him the first thing you want to do is scream and run away because he doesn't even look like a normal eighteen year old he looks like a professional body builder, but when you really get to know him all you see is this huge teddy bear that can make you laugh any time of the day. This brings me to Alice Cullen my best friend/sister just like all of the Cullens she is unbelievably beautiful, she is a pixie like girl who loves to shop (a little too much for my taste) she always looks like she drank fifty cups of coffee because she can never sit still, but even though we are complete opposites we're still best friends.

And last but definitely not least Edward Cullen. See Edward and Alice are seventeen year old twins, who look nothing alike. Edward is gorgeous The first thing you notice about him is his odd hair its neither red or brown I guess you can almost call it bronze, his eyes are the most beautiful color of green I've ever seen, they're not just green they're like two shiny emeralds something you don't see everyday. His face is flawless. He has sharp features that aren't creepy like, he has perfect cheekbones, a perfect straight nose, a perfect sized forehead that is mostly covered by his perfect hair, a perfect jaw line that always gives you the urge to leave a trail of butterfly kisses on, and of course his perfect body. Every time we are at a pool, I have to stay on the other side to make sure I don't jump him because he is hot! His perfectly sculpted long muscular arms, his rock hard chest, his amazingly toned abs, his nice round ass, and his perfect long legs. He puts Abercrombie&Fitch models to shame. When I first started hanging out with the Cullens, Edward and I were always together even though I was best friends with all of the siblings Edward and I were the closest. Charlie and Carlisle always joked saying that we would one day get married, and to tell you the truth up until about two years ago I believed that to. We never were an "item", but we definitely didn't have a brother sister relationship. Even though it was a game of spin the bottle and even though I was only nine Edward was my first kiss. Edward was my everything, he was the light I saw when my world got dark, he was always my shoulder to cry on, you can almost say he was my knight in shining armor. But then again that was all up until two years ago when all of a sudden everything changed.

Our group was always close it was Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, Jaspers sister Rosalie who is also Emmett's girlfriend, Emmett himself, and of course Edward and I. We weren't some kind of out cast or anything, we always threw the hottest parties and had the best clothes and cars, but we didn't take advantage of it. That was until the day I urged Edward to try-out for the basketball team. Not only did he make the team he is now the star player. I didn't really think it would change anything since I knew Edward isn't egoistic or rude, but apparently all the new attention he got from the cheerleaders got to him. Edward always was popular with the girls, but when he made the basketball team every single girl in forks high fell for him. Little by little he started changing, first it was only little things like skipping lunch with us or dinner. But later it got to the point where he started to ignore us fully, especially me. He became a player, he would make out with a hot girl any chance he got without even knowing their names. Our perfect group lost a perfect member.

The only people Edward really talks to besides his new friends are his parents, and only out of respect. He doesn't talk or hang out with us and it hurts more then you could ever imagine, we were best friends, he was my sun, the first thing I thought of when I woke up and the last when I went to bed and now he's gone. Even though we lost Edward we're still a pretty tight group, sometimes I do feel like the fifth wheel but when it comes to finding a date for our group outings it really isn't a hard task. The male population of forks high takes a lot of interest in me, and no I'm not some slut who goes around making out with random guys, but being noticed is fun. I get asked out on dates almost everyday, and everyday I turn down the guys to prove that I'm not like Edward and I won't let the popularity get to me. And unlike Edward I'm nice to people who have done nothing wrong. Edward on the other hand makes my life miserable any chance he gets, he stays away from the rest of the group but torments me. Why? I'll never know. Every time he makes fun of me or trips me or does something else to me, it's like the big hole in my stomach that has been growing since Edward changed stretches, the more it stretches the more painful it gets, and honestly I don't know how much more pain I could take. I'm tired of the pain Edward Anthony Cullen has caused me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV.**

_**.BEEP.**_

**SLAM!**

Crap…

That's the second alarm clock this month. I really have to stop shoving the poor clock of my bed side table. It's not good for it, or the wall for that matter. Reluctantly I left the warmth of my bed and the softness of my sheets to go take a shower, although the cool water woke me up I still needed my caffeine to fully wake up. I went back into my room and started getting ready. A simple outfit will work for today, so I picked out a nice pair of Hollister skinny jeans, an A&F lacy tank top with a zip up hoodie zipped up half way, and a nice pair of American Eagle leather flip flops. On to my hair. Since I didn't have much time I just used a diffuser to make my natural curls look even cuter and kept my make-up simple, some eye-liner, eye-shadow, mascara, and strawberry lip-gloss.

I looked pretty cute, Alice would definitely be proud. I grabbed my oversized bag and skipped down the stairs. That's right I skipped, and I really don't know where this happy mood is coming from.

The kitchen was empty, which isn't unusual, so I just grabbed a Luna bar. Forget the coffee I'm all pumped up already for no apparent reason. I realized that if I didn't hurry I would be late. So I ran outside, where my baby sat in all of its glory. I guess my dad felt really guilty for leaving me alone all the time so he decided to get me the car that probably costs more then some people make in a year. I am now a proud owner of BMW M6 Convertible. It's shiny and black, the interior is gray leather and has any possible function you can think of. It's my dream car.

I plugged in my I-Pod as I started the engine. I was in the mood for some crazy music that would reflect my mood so I decided _Live Your Life by T.I. ft Rihanna_ fit perfectly.

I sped down the road to my school, when I arrived the parking lot was almost full, but no one dared to take my spot, they simply couldn't. I grabbed my bag and stepped out of my car. As soon as I did I noticed my best friend waving frantically by her yellow Porsche. Anyone else would probably think it's a life or death situation, but I knew better, this was typical Alice saying hello, it never ceased to amaze me how energetic she was.

"Hey Alice" I smiled.

"OhMyGod!BellaIwasshoppinonline,iknowshockerright?wellanywaysisawthispairoftheseamazingJimmyChoosandtheytotallyscreamedBELLAsoiboughtthemandtheyshouldbearrivingtodaysoyouhavetocomeoverandtrythemon!howwasyourmorning?"

I stood there fazed for a second even though I should be used to this sort of greeting.

I twirled my hair "Um Alice, what?"

She smiled sheepishly at me "Oh right sorry, I said, and I re-quote "Oh My God! Bella I was shopping online, I know shocker right? Well anyways I saw this pair of these amazing Jimmy Choos and they totally screamed BELLA so I bought them and they should be arriving today so you have to come over and try them on! How was your morning?" She took a big breath at the end.

"Oh, yeah sure I'll come over I always do, oh and my morning was un-eventful as usual"

I answered.

"Bella, I must say I am very proud of you, putting together this amazing outfit all by your self is really saying something." She grinned.

"What are you talking about, I always dress nicely." I defended my self.

"Yeah okay…" she trailed off "Which totally reminds me, we have to go shopping soon."

"Alice, didn't we just go, like two day ago?" I whined.

"Bella! Who knows what could of happened in the last two days? Juicy Couture could of released a new line of hoodies and we wouldn't know!"

"Oh please. Like you would miss a release of any new line."

She laughed. "Get to class Swan!"

"Aye, Aye Cullen!" We both giggled as we headed different directions.

I walked into my classroom right when the bell rang, Mr. Peterson who I swear is out to get me, looked at me skeptically and muttered something under his breath. I walked over to my seat which just so happens to be right next to Mikes and sat down.

"Hey there gorgeous" Did he honestly think he was sexy or something? I swear to god…

"Hello Mike" Why not be polite? I don't want to be the one who blows his huge ego.

"So Bella, are you free this Friday?" Oh god not his again, it's like a routine now.

"Yes Mike unfortunately, I have already made some plans." I replied.

"Oh well maybe next time…" He frowned,

I didn't answer, I know for a fact that there will be no next time when it comes to Mike, I know he has this huge crush on me, but I never liked him more than a friend, and I never will. Class was boring so I just stared off into space the whole time, and before I knew it the bell was ringing. I quickly gathered my stuff and ran off to social studies. I ran into Emmett on the way there.

"Hey Bella!!!" I swear it's like he had a microphone all the time or something.

"What's up Em?"

"Nothin' nothin', hey listen, if you run into Rosie can you tell her that I'm sorry?"

"Oh god Emmett what did you do now?" This was typical, she gets mad, I apologize for him. Yeah the huge Emmett is scared of his girlfriend.

"I honestly don't know, I think I might of said something about her hair or somethin' "

"I'll make sure to deliver your message IF I see her."

He pulled me into his bone crushing hugs " Thanks Bella! You're such a life saver!"

"No…..pro…blem…" I panted. "Alright gotta run thanks Bells!"

"Bye Em!"

Social Studies was also uneventful, in fact I almost fell asleep if it wasn't for Jessica blabbering on about something the whole class. Finally the bell rang and I left the class room, I took my time walking, so the halls were almost empty, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going because the next thing knew I collided with something hard. I fell on my butt and immediately felt my cheeks burning up.

"Still a worthless klutz Swan?" Oh god… I would recognize that voice from anywhere.

"Still a stuck-up ass hole Cullen?" He just looked down on me and smirked, oh how I wanted to punch him right now. This always happened he just knows how to get under my skin. It's not fair really.

"You know you want me Swan I think you need to stop denying it."

"Oh My God! If you honestly think that you need some help, because there's obviously something wrong in that ugly head of yours!" I shouted.

"See you're still denying it, calling my head ugly and stuff you know that's not true and you know you would do anything for a make-out session with me right now." How dare he.

"You know what Edward, I think it's time you stop acting like everyone's in love with you, because they're so obviously not!" Why am I always the one who loses their temper.

"I'm not acting, it's true, everyone loves me Bella, even you." See what I mean? See how cocky he is? Don't you hate him right now?

It was then I realized that I was still on the floor and that the bell rang about five minutes ago. Crap. Mr. Statemen hates kids. Even worse Edward's in this class.

"You keep thinking what ever you want Cullen." I stood up and stomped off to class, _him_ hot on my heels.

"You know one day you're just going to crack and beg me to be with you Swan!" He shouted.

Is he like demented or something? Am I not mean enough or better yet, do I flirt with him without noticing. Where the hell does he get these ideas!

"Oh yes, I will come begging for a one night stand, because I love an arrogant selfish jerk who probably fucked half of Forks and thinks he's a god! Yes, I'll make sure to do that!"

"See. Now we're getting somewhere." Oh my god. I am _this_ close to punching him in the face.

"You know, the fact that _you_ don't leave _me_ alone, actually means that _you_ love _me_, not vice versa." Yes, there you go, chill Bella and make sure he knows you're not interested.

Something flashed in his eyes but he quickly covered it.

"Sorry, I'm not into worthless skanks who can't walk on a flat surface without falling flat on her ugly ass face." I gasped, I mean yeah we teased and taunted each other, him more than me. But this was just….. low. And surprisingly it hurt.

"Oh..." I barely managed to choke out. I quickly regained my posture and remembered whom I was talking to.

"That's the best you've got Cullen? Calling me a worthless skank? Telling me I'm ugly? How did you expect me to respond, start crying and make a dramatic exit? I think that you should leave me alone, because I don't like talking to people who only think about them selves and live to make others feel miserable."

I started walking away, no need for him to see how I really feel, but all of a sudden….

"Bella wait!" _He_ was running after me.

"What, you want to comment on my face once more!?" _I'm losing my temper now…_

"No! Please just list-" _He started. I cut him off though._

"I don't have to listen to anyt-" _Oh no he didn't….. _

"That was unnecessary of me I didn't mean any of-" _I so don't wanna hear this!_

"Who do you think you are to inter-" _There he goes again!!_

"It, I thought it was funny, but I crossed the li-" _Whatever._

"rupt me! I hate you! Leave me alone!" _I'm leaving!_

"ne…. Bella… Wait! Come on, don't leave! Hey….. wanna make out?"

That bastard.

_Ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore……_

Yeah so you see, every conversation we have is actually an argument, I'm surprised I haven't punched him yet, god knows I really wanted to.

"You know class is almost over…. We have just enough time to find a janitors closet……." Were the last words I heard, I knew class was over that's why I was going to go get my wallet out of my car you idiot…..

I knew I wouldn't have enough time later, Alice would insist on paying for my lunch and I hate people buying me well…. anything. I saw someone else in the parking lot which was a bit odd considering class was in session. Suddenly I recognized the figure.

Luke Heaton. The most popular senior at Forks High School. I mean he was gorgeous. With the brightest blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair, amazing body, and wealth, he was loved. The fact that every girl was in love with his was clearly visible, but he didn't date, he wasn't like Edward and he didn't use girls for his own entertainment, he was just a great guy. He was also the star quarter back on our schools football team, if wanted to, he could have any girl he wanted but I guess he just wasn't interested.

I sighed and kept walking not realizing that Luke was getting closer, I unlocked the car door and found my wallet. As I was walking away from my car I tripped but two strong arms caught me.

"Are you okay?" Unbelievable, this is SO not how I imagined falling into his arms…

"Yeah, you caught me just in time. Thanks." I replied.

"Anytime, don't want you getting hurt." Oh wow…. His eyes are the prettiest blue I've ever seen…. SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA!

"Yeah happens all the time, actually I'm kind of used to meeting the floor daily now." See I can be cool……….

He chuckled "That doesn't surprise me, I've seen you in gym, you're quite the walking talking disaster."

Oh my god! He thinks I'm a complete idiot! I can feel the blush rising so I looked down at my shoes.

"Oh no! That's not how I meant it! See it's just that you're in my gym class and I see the kids that you injure. Not that you do it on purpose-" He was rambling on.

"Its fine, seriously, I know I'm a complete klutz, like I said I'm used to it by now." I tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh well. Umm…" Great, now he feels bad.

"Seriously Luke I'm fine." I tried to reassure him.

"Okay… Wait! You know who I am?" He actually seemed surprised.

"Well yeah, I mean everyone knows who you are, why does it shock you so much…."

"Because you're Bella Swan, I know that people know me, but you just never seem to pay attention to me, not that I would expect that or anything, you're just indifferent about these things." He explained.

"Well I didn't expect you to know my name, so I guess we don't know a lot of things about each other." I smiled.

"I guess we do… So why are you out here?" He seemed curious.

"It's a long a story, but I ended up missing class and decided that now would be a good time to get my wallet out of the car. What about you? Skipping class Heaton?" I teased.

"No, not really, I mean I know what they're learning today, so I decided that I should take a break, you know? Chill out here for a little bit." He answered casually.

All too soon the bell rang, indicating that I had the next two classes with Alice.

"Well I better get going. I don't want to be late to my next class." I said, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice while doing so.

"Yeah I guess that's not the brightest idea. I guess I'll see in art? We have that class together too you know?"

"Yeah I knew that. Bye Luke."

"See ya Bells!"

I laughed, my day just got a whole lot better.

**So what did you think ? Review please (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

After a quick stop at my locker I headed towards my Language/Reading class. We stayed there for two periods before heading to lunch.

"Hey Belllaaaaa" I just had to laugh, Alice had the best greetings.

"Hello Alice, how was your morning?" I asked.

"It was AWESOME! We saw this video in science, that was kind of creepy, but really cool at the same time, oh and then I bumped into Rose, in the hallway and she said her and Emmett are in a fight again…." She rambled.

"Yeah, I saw Em today, he asked me to apologize for him. They really are an odd couple."

"Yeah you should of heard them last night! Oh my god! They're like porn stars!"

"I didn't need to hear that Al, but thanks."

The teacher walked in and started the lesson. The bell rang and we could finally take a break, before reading.

Ally and I walked out into the hallway and she started talking.

"So I talked to mom last night and she said that Charlie's and Carlisle's trip was extended so you're staying with us, since we stayed with you the last time. I'll go home with you after school so you can get some stuff."

"Oh, yeah that'll work. Is Esme going to meet them, or is she staying home with us?"

"She said she was leaving tonight, so you know what that means….." She got that twinkle in her eye meaning that she's planning a party.

"I guess we better start planning, we haven't had a party in months."

"I know! It's time we bring some fun back into this boring little town!" She agreed, loudly, a little too loud once again.

"We'll start tonight after Esme leaves, she always knows if we're not careful enough."

"Oh I know that's why this time…….Okay why is Luke Heaton staring at you? Belllaaaaaaaa you need to tell me these things!" She _whined_.

Luke _was_ staring at me, but the minute he saw me look at me he smiled and waved. I waved back, and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face.

"Long story, but I skipped class and I ran into him in the parking lot… literally. But any who we talked and I guess we're on friendly terms now."

"Friendly…..right." She mused.

"Alice don't start, guys like Luke don't go after girls like me."

"No Bella you don't start, gosh when are you finally going to see your self clearly." She was getting mad now.

"Okay let's just drop this, besides the bells going to ring soon, we better get back."

We didn't speak until it was time for lunch. I was starving, I guess one Luna bar isn't a really good breakfast.

"Come on Al! what's taking you so long! I don't want to starve to death you know!"

Alice was taking waaayyy too long trying to find her wallet in her locker.

"I'll just pay for you come on." I tried to get her to move.

"Ugh, fine I probably left it at home, but im paying you back when we go shopping!"

"Yeah okay like I'll let that happen." I muttered hoping she wouldn't hear.

"What was that?" Crap. She heard. Stupid pixie.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's just go."

By the time we got our food I was ready to eat a horse, if this is how Emmett feels all the time, I really fell bad for him.

"Hey guys!" Me and Alice greeted out crew when we got to our table.

A bunch how Hello's and What's up's and of course a "HEY BELLA HEY ALICE WHATS UP!" were heard.

"So guys. We're throwing a party since Esme is leaving tonight, you all know your jobs right?" Alice asked. Well more like demanded.

"I get BOOZE!" Emmett yelled.

"Music." Jasper replied calmly.

"Invitations." Rosalie stated.

"Right good, Bella and I here will take care of everything else, OH! And by the way the party is on Friday." Alice reminded them.

"Okay cool, so I'm guessing we're shopping on Saturday?" Rosalie asked and I immediately groaned, why must she bring that up now?

"DUH! We haven't been to the mall in two days! But I can wait till Saturday there's always online shopping." Alice really needed help.

Everyone started eating so it was silent for a few moments, until we heard a loud shriek at the "popular" table. We turned around and saw Lauren the schools slut standing and looking down at her white t-shirt that was now covered in chocolate milk. Everyone started laughing and I saw Edward holding what was now an empty carton of chocolate milk. He really needed to get a life.

"Seriously man, he needs to grow up." Jasper muttered, we all heard him though.

"Who cares about him, honestly he doesn't deserve our attention, he left us. Remember?" Rosalie never did get why Edward turned into who he is now.

"Let's just forget about him and have a nice lunch. Okay?" Alice said

We all agreed and continued eating and making conversation, until the bell rang. Great, biology, and guess who's my lab partner. Yup, Edward fucking Cullen.

"Alice I'll just see after school, k?" She nodded and skipped off to her next class.

When I got Biology the seat next to mine was still empty. Good, maybe he's making out with someone and won't come today.

"Looking for someone?" A velvety voice whispered in my ear. I turned around and there he was smirking at me. I ignored him and took my seat. He seemed disappointed in my reaction, I guess no one ever ignores THE Edward Cullen.

"So what's up?" He tried asking me. I continued ignoring him and busied myself with drawing an eye in my notebook. He took a deep breath.

"Listen Bella I know you're still pissed about what happened this morning but you know you can't ignore me forever." Even when he's apologizing he still manages to sound like a cocky asshole. Mr. Banner walked in before I could even come up with a smart ass response.

"Okay kids today we'll be learning about…….." I tuned him out and thought about the party that we're going to throw this weekend. It was going to be great I know it is, all of our parties are awesome. And I secretly wondered if Luke will come. I mean he should we DO throw the hottest parties, all the popular kids come.

The bell rang and it was finally time for art.

"I'll get you to talk to me Swan, just know that." Edward whispered behind me, before he stalked out of the room. Why does he care? He hates me. He should be happy I'm staying out of his way.

The only person that I really talked to from my Art class, was Angela, but ever since she started going out with Ben, I decided they needed their space so I kept to my self. Today shouldn't really be different should it?

As I walked into the classroom I saw Luke talking to the art teacher. Ben and Angela were talking in the corner of the room, so I took a seat next to the window that overlooked our schools parking lot.

"Mind if I sit here?" I turned to see Luke standing next to an open seat which happened to be right next to mine.

"No, go right ahead." Hey, I'm not complaining.

"So, how was the rest of your day? Did you fall again?" He teased. I smiled.

"No actually I didn't, but gym is next period so it doesn't really count." I joked

He laughed "Emmett told me you were a bit clumsy, but I thought he was exaggerating."

"Emmett talked about me?" I was curious now.

"Yeah, you come up in our conversations sometimes, he really thinks of you as a sister you know?" He said.

"Yeah Emmett is like the older brother I never had. A very loud, obnoxious, older brother but still." I chuckled.

"Emmett has his moments, but when it comes to football, he get's down to business. We're very lucky to have someone his size on our team you know."

"Yeah he pretty much scares the crap out of the other team." And he does. You should see him.

By now the teacher passed out our art supplies and we were sketching a picture. I started drawing a forest scenery.

"Impressive Swan, you really know how to draw." Luke said. I blushed, I always do when someone compliments me.

"You're really beautiful when you blush you know." Luke whispered. I blushed even more.

"If you keep this up my face will be permanently red." I teased.

"I wouldn't mind, I happen to think your blush is adorable." Luke teased back, but still managed to sound sincere.

"Adorable?" I questioned with a raised eye brow. Five year olds are adorable, little puppies are adorable, but me?

"Okay, okay. Scorching Hot!. Better?" He asked.

"Much better." I smiled, and he smiled back.

The rest of the class went by smoothly me and Luke talked about a lot of stuff, we found out we have a lot in common. Much too soon the bell rang and we were off too gym. Girls and boys were playing basketball separately, so we wouldn't be able to talk, lucky for me I have Rosalie in this class since Juniors and Seniors share a gym. Explains why Emmett and Jasper are in this class too.

"I'll see you later Bella." Luke said as we reached the locker room doors.

"Bye Luke"

I walked into the locker room and searched for Rosalie, she was by our lockers taking off her earrings.

"Hey Rose!" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Bells!" We started getting dressed and headed towards the gym. The coach announced that we would just be shooting around today, since he had something to take care of. Me and Rosalie started going over the list of people that were going to come to our party.

"Okay but if we invite Jessica she'll drag Lauren and we don't want her there do we?"

"But if we invite Tanya she'll drag both of them and we don't want that either." I argued.

This went on until it was time to get dressed, Rosalie and I headed to the parking lot. We split up and I immediately saw Alice standing by my car beaming up at me.

"Hello Isabella ready for an AWESOME TWO WEEK SLEEPOVER!?" She says that every single time I go over to their house.

"Hello Alice, yes I AM READY FOR OUR AWESOME TWO WEEK SLEEPOVER!" and I respond exactly the same way I do every time.

We laughed and people stared, It was becoming a tradition.

"I'll just follow you in my car, I don't feel like coming back here after we're done."

"Okay sure, see you at my house then." As we were heading to my house I plugged my IPod and picked out a song. "Seventeen Forever by: Metro Station. I was singing along and before I knew I was pulling into my driveway

After what felt like hours, Alice was done picking out my clothes for a week since we were going shopping on Saturday. I got all of my necessities, toothbrush, hairbrush, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, lotion. Alice had enough make-up and hair products for a whole salon, so I knew I didn't need mine.

After Alice picked out a couple of movies for us, since according to her I had a better movie collection, we were off to the Cullens household, which would be my new home for the next two weeks.

**Review please (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella's POV**

"Okay so tell me, AND DON'T LIE! Do you like Luke?" Okay I obviously didn't do a good job at staying away from that conversation. Clearly.

"Alice, no, and even If I did have a tiny crush on him, he wouldn't like me back, so it's pointless to even talk about it."

"AHA! So you DO like him! I knew it. You know I know these things." Alice grinned.

"Alice… Once again. It's pointless. He's a senior, why would he be interested in me? Okay, just drop it, please." Can't she see this is making me really uncomfortable?

"Fine, but mark my words Isabella. He WILL ask you out, and you WILL say yes, because you DO like him." She had that evil glint in her eyes again.

"Whatever…" I muttered.

"LADIES! Get ready for an intense round of……TRUTH OR DARE!" Emmett barged into Alice's bedroom.

"EMMETT! You know the rules! What if we're changing!" Alice yelled at her big brother.

"Okay, okay….But still get your asses downstairs Rosie and Jasper will be here soon." And with that he left.

"Can I change first? I don't want to sit around in skinny jeans anymore." I whined.

"Fine. But I get to pick out your outfit….." She skipped into her closet. And came back a minute later holding a pair of dark blue Victoria's Secret short shorts, and a white tank top, with a dark blue VS pink dog on it.

"Here, mines similar, except of course, mines pink" She smiled at me.

"Hey guys." Rosalie walked into the room.

"Hi Rose, here I have a pair of PJ's for you too, OH! We will ALL match!" She ran into her closet again and came back with a red set.

"Come on ladies! Let's get dressed and go downstairs."

We all changed and went downstairs. The guys were already there, Edward included. That was a surprise, he never hangs out with us anymore. I looked at the girls and saw that they were thinking the same thing. Oh well, he probably doesn't have any other plans.

"Okay! Now that the ladies are here, let the games begin." Emmett said. "The rules haven't changed, they're the same as the last time we played. You only get one chicken for a dare and no chickens for truth. Got it?" We all cracked up.

"Em, seriously stop with the authority tone, all right?" Jasper asked.

"Can we just start." Emmett whined, clearly irritated with the fact that we made him wait so long.

"Fine Em, since you're so impatient why don't you start." Rosalie tried to make him feel better.

"Okay! Jasper, truth or dare?"

Jasper didn't even think before answering.

"Dare"

"All right! I dare you to run down the street naked…."

"Emmett that's my brother, come on." Rosalie started complaining.

"Wait! I'm not done! While singing Barbie Girl! Ha!" Emmett was really amused by this.

"Oh come one Jazzy, you're not going to back out, are you?" Alice pouted.

"Yeah Jazzy, you're not really going to use a chicken are you?" Emmett teased.

Jasper glared at Emmett before getting up and stalking to the front door, leaving a trail of clothes behind him. Alice and Emmett immediately got up and followed him.

"I'm not watching this, I'll be in the kitchen." Rosalie walked off.

I tried to get up but a warm hand grasped my wrist.

"Are you still not talking to me?" Edward asked softly, and for the first time since we became enemies he actually sounded sincere towards me. I tried to free my wrist, after all I am still mad at him.

"Oh come on Bella, this is becoming childish don't you think? Ignoring me, really? How old are we, five?" He asked.

"I'm the one who's childish? You're the one who has been treating me like crap for the past two years! Now you expect me to pay attention to you? Who do you think you are? Because I am not going to be one of your little followers that kisses your ass just to make you happy!"

I finally wrenched my wrist out of his strong grasp and stormed off into the kitchen. Rosalie was sitting there with a knowing look on her face.

"I heard that, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just so sick of his crap!" I complained.

"I know Bells, I know. Just don't let him get to you now, you've been holding up so perfectly for the past two years, don't let him break you now." She whispered while holding me close

Out of our whole group Rosalie is the most miss-understood. People often thought she's a stuck up bitch, but that's not the truth. Even though Rosalie is extremely gorgeous she still feels self-conscious at times, she uses smart-ass, witty remarks to cover up her insecurities and people always think that that's her ego talking. I know better. She was always there for me, while Alice was there to cheer me up Rosalie was there to hold me and let me cry for hours straight, not to mention punch the person that made me cry in the first place.

"I just don't understand, why did he decide to join us now?" I whispered.

"I don't know, but you and I will find out okay?" She whispered back. I nodded.

We heard Emmett before we actually saw him.

"OHMYGOD! You guys should of seen him! Mrs. Henderson was checking him out!" Emmett was in hysterics holding on to the counter for dear life.

"Mrs. Henderson? The sixty year old lady down the block?" I asked, truly amused.

"She wasn't checking me out!" Jasper came into the kitchen, fully clothed with Alice skipping behind him.

"Okay Jasper, whatever you say man, Hey! Let's go back into the living room! Jasper It's your turn!" Emmett ran full speed out of the kitchen.

Oh no. Edward was in the living room, I can't face him! Rosalie must of seen my panicked expression.

"Bella It's okay, just remember what I said before. Don't let him get to you." She whispered. I nodded and we walked into the living room together to find the boys and Alice back in their previous seats.

"Jasper GO!" Emmett was annoyed again.

"Okay, okay… Bella, truth or dare?" He asked.

Oh no.

I don't want to pick truth because I don't want him to ask any personal questions. But I don't want to pick dare because public humiliation isn't my thing.

But then I remembered, that this is Jasper I'm talking about and that he's the nicest one of all.

"Dare." I stated simply. Jasper got an evil glint his eye.

"I dare you to let Alice dress you up and do your make up for the rest of the week without you complaining." He was grinning ear to ear by now.

Well fuck.

"AHH Jazzy! Ohmygod! What a great dare!" Alice jumped in his arms and kissed him.

I groaned, I CANNOT believe Jasper would do this to me! I thought we were friends!

"Oh come on Bella. It can't be THAT bad." He teased. Oh yeah sure Jasper! He knew how evil Alice is when it comes to these things! He experienced it before!

"Whatever." I simply muttered.

"Okay Jingle- Bells it's your turn." Emmett said.

Fine. He wants to play, I'll play.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Oh you know me Bells! I'm all DARE!" Okay then……

"I dare you to call Mr. Henderson and tell him that you had some wild fantasies about his wife, and that you're interested In making them come true." Oh yeah, take that.

"What! No! We don't have his phone number." He grinned.

"Actually, he's on our contacts list." Alice stated.

"You will pay for this Bella!" Emmett shouted.

He went to dial the phone number.

"Put it on speaker!" Rosalie said!

"Fine…" Emmett pushed the button and sat in front of the phone.

"Hello." An old male voice answered, clearly Mr. Henderson.

"Yeah Mr. Henderson? This is Emmett Cullen calling." Emmett replied.

"Yeah, what do you want boy?" Mr. Henderson asked.

Emmett took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've been having some wild fantasies about your wife, Linda is it? And I really want to make them come true."

I was holding onto Rosalie by now cracking up.

"What did you just say boy! You better shut your mouth before I whip your ass! Do you hear me!?" Mr. Henderson yelled over the phone.

"Yes sir, have a good day." Emmett muttered before he quickly hung up.

We were al laughing our asses off by now, holding on to each other for support.

"Okay, I have to admit Bells, that was genius!" Alice squeaked.

"Thank you, thank you very much." I laughed.

"Okay, okay, break it up, it's my turn!" Emmett yelled.

"Stop being a baby Emmett." Rosalie ordered, I think Emmett shrunk back in his seat a little.

"Okay…" His voice broke, "I mean okay, umm Edward truth or dare?" He had a glint in his eye.

Edward thought about it for a second before responding.

"Dare."

"Okay buddy boy, I dare you to hold Jingle –Bells here on your lap for the rest of the night." HAHA wait… WHAT!?

"What!? Emmett! How is that fair to me!? Why am I included in his dare?!" I was in hysterics now.

"WHOAH! Chill Bells, game rules. I can use you in his dare if I want to, you did two Fridays ago. For Alice's dare I was the one that had to ruin her dress. Memba' ?" Ugh he had a point.

"Well Edward can still back out so HA!" Oh yeah, I won. I know Edward will take a pass on this on.

We all looked at Edward expectantly, he was grinning like he actually liked this dare. Oh my god. NO!

"I'm fine with it, come here Jingle- Bells, come to papa." Why is he enjoying this? This isn't a good thing! He hates me! I hate him!

"Are you serious?" I croaked out.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be serious?" He was grinning, that bastard was grinning.

Emmett cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Bella you can't make a sound while you're snugglin' with Edward here, or we you'll have to do a double dare when it's your turn." Emmett announced.

I wanted to punch him, for two things actually.

First, he said I was going to be _snugglin'_ with Edward.

Second, he used the "Double Dare" threat on me.

You see Emmett takes these games very seriously and his rules are ridiculous, a double dare means that you have to do two dares for one turn. Two very sick dares, which will definitely humiliate you for life.

I would know.

I didn't realize everyone was looking at me, of course when I finally did realize that I blushed crimson, everyone chuckled.

"Come on Bells, come and snuggle with me." I groaned but made my over to him, he opened his arms and smiled at me, and of course I blushed again.

"No funny business Cullen." I warned.

"Can't promise you anything…" He muttered, but it was too late because I was already sitting on his lap.

"Remember Bella, not a sound." Emmett warned. I nodded.

"Okay, so is it my turn?" Asked Edward.

"Yep." Emmett said.

"Okay," Edward thought out loud. "Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Rosalie replied.

"Okay, I dare you not to touch Emmett tonight and tomorrow morning."

Jasper and Alice started cracking up, everyone knew how physical Rose and Em are.

"Are you serious!" Emmett yelled.

"Yeah man, one hundred percent." Edward replied. Rosalie just sat there glaring at him.

"Whatever," She muttered "It's my turn anyways." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Alice, truth or dare?" Rose asked

"Hmm, I'm going to pick truth." She sang. Everyone groaned.

"Fine, were you the one who scratched Emmett's Hummer?" She asked. Oh that's a good one.

Alice looked nervous. But we knew she wouldn't lie.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Alice!" Emmet shouted. "I had to pay two hundred bucks two get that fixed!"

"Chill Em, It's not a big deal." Rosalie soothed.

"Sorry Em, I just didn't want you to get mad at me." Alice whispered.

Emmett sighed "I guess it's fine, just tell me next time."

Alice smiled, "Okay, I think it's time for a movie!"

"Oh! I know, we'll watch SawV!" Oh god. I hate scary movies! Especially when I'm sitting in Edward's lap…

"Good choice sis!" Emmett agreed.

Edward must of seen my worried expression, because he slowly started rubbing circles on my lower back, and it felt good.

"Still scared of scary movies I see." He pondered. I SO wish I could talk right now.

"Don't worry babe, I wont let Jigsaw get you." Babe? Whoa man, hold up. Who is he calling babe?

He continued to rub my lower back and I felt his hands going lower with each circle he made.

"Hold on. I'll get some blankets." Alice skipped out of the room and came back with three blankets. She handed us one and Edward covered both of us up.

Alice and Jasper cuddled on the loveseat, and Rosalie and Em got comfy on the big couch, while Edward and I were seated on a smaller version of the love seat that was occupied by Alice and Jasper.

It felt like we were isolated from everyone else because we were on the other side of the room. And I was almost positive Edward was enjoying this.

"Okay we're ready, turn off the lights Em." Rosalie ordered, god, he's so whipped.

The movie started and I tried not to pay attention, Edward was making this easy because his hand was now stroking my ass.

I am definitely punching him in the face after this.

I knew he was enjoying this, because when I looked at him he was staring at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Are you enjoying the movie Swan?" I hate him so much.

I squirmed in his lap which only made him grin wider.

Maybe if I'd ignore him he'll stop teasing me?

I stopped moving and stared at the screen, but I wasn't really seeing the movie, my mind was elsewhere. Like the fact that Edward is here, with us tonight, like nothing ever happened. Yeah that shit really pissed me off.

I suffered two years because of him and he waltzes back into our lives like nothing happened in the first place.

How is that fair? Is he sick of his little posse? Are they not good enough for him now? All I know is that I'm not going to let him ruin me again. I'm not going to let Edward Cullen hurt me again. It can't happen.

I must of dozed off because I felt someone carrying me up the stairs, I opened my eyes the best I could and saw Edward carrying me to the guest room. I'm guessing Jasper is staying over.

I felt soft sheets underneath me and I knew I was in my bed.

"Goodnight Isabella." He whispered, and then I felt his lips on my forehead.

What the hell.

I heard the door close and I knew he left, I touched the spot that he kissed.

It was still on fire.

**Well did you guys like this chapter?**

**I know i did. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight :(**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

"Bellaaa"

…….

"Belllaaaaa"

…….

"Bella wake up!"

"no." I answered the nagging voice.

"Bella don't make me get Emmett."

"Go away." I was getting annoyed now.

"Bella I'm serious." The nagging voice belonged to Alice.

"Five more minutes." I tried to compromise.

"You said that five minutes ago." I did?

"You left us no choice." It was Rosalie now. "Emmett! Come wake Bella up!"

Oh no.

I heard loud footsteps getting closer to the guest room. All of a sudden I felt a huge force contact my bed, it was so huge it threw me in the air.

"Wakey, wakey Ballerina." Emmett was jumping up and down on my bed disturbing my peace.

"Emmett what the hell!" I screamed.

"We warned you Bella." Alice was smirking.

"Emmett stop! I'm up now!" He stopped jumping and ran out of the room. He's_ so_ weird.

"Come on Bella I have to get you ready. You didn't forget about the dare did you?" Oh god. The dare, how could I possibly forget….

"Fine." I looked at the clock. "Alice 5AM! Seriously!" Who needs three whole hours to get ready!"

"Yeah seriously, now get in the shower, Rose and I will pick out your outfit." She can get so bossy at times.

"Fine." A shower would wake me up I guess.

I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess and I had bags underneath my eyes.

"Just peachy." I muttered to myself.

I stepped into the shower and thought about last night.

Edward joined us which was beyond weird.

I had to sit in his lap.

He enjoyed the experience, while I was becoming suicidal.

And Emmett confessed to Mr. Henderson.

What a night.

I stepped out of the shower and brushed my teeth, I noticed a light grey robe from VS on the hook so I put that on and stepped out of the bathroom.

Alice and Rosalie weren't in the room so I figured they were waiting for me in Alice's room.

I checked the hall before stepping out, my robe was _way_ to short for male eyes.

It was clear so I started walking towards Alice's room which was on the second floor. All of a sudden Edward stepped out of his room in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts, he smirked when he saw me. I wanted to punch him in the face.

"Nice robe Swan." He said.

I ignored him and continued walking, I was about to walk past him but he shot out his arms and stopped him. Oh no, he didn't.

"Let me go." I nearly growled.

"Someone's in a bad mood this morning I see." He taunted. "Wanna go to my room and fix that?" He whispered.

"Let me go." I seriously growled this time.

All of a sudden the hand that was on my lower back slipped even lower so it was on my ass. Okay that's it.

I tried pushing him away but he wouldn't move.

"You know you want it Swan." He squeezed my ass.

That was it. I kneed him in the balls as hard as I could, he let me go instantly.

I didn't even look back as I continued walking to Alice's room. He deserved it, he sexually assaulted me.

I finally reached Alice's room, they were debating over a shirt.

"Bella! Finally! What took you so long?" Alice asked.

"Complications." I answered. No need tell about my incident.

"Okay, look what would you rather wear." She pointed to the two tops that were laying on her bed.

One was a striped, white and blue button up sweater from A&F, it had a lacy white tank top underneath it and was unbuttoned.

The next choice was a plain grey polo with a maroon seagull, it was from Hollister.

I pointed to the first choice, because I knew blue looked better on me.

"Nice choice." Rose commented.

"Here put this on," Alice handed me the top and a pair of ripped, skinny jeans.

I went into the bathroom to change. When I stepped out Alice was pointing to her vanity so I immediately sat down.

Forty minutes later my hair was in loose curls and my make-up was natural yet very sexy.

I looked good.

"Thanks guys." I smiled at me.

"Okay Bells, go get breakfast and we'll meet you downstairs, we have to get ready too." Rosalie instructed.

I went down stairs and found Emmett and Jasper already there eating Cocoa Puffs.

"Morning." I greeted.

"Mornin' sunshine!" Emmett….

"Morning Bella." Jasper said.

I grabbed some toast and a glass of orange juice and joined them.

I was reading Vogue and eating my toast when Edward came down stairs.

"Morning guys." Jasper and Emmett greeted him, but I didn't even look at him.

"Morning Bella." He was behind me now, I continued to ignore him. That's what he gets.

"Okay Bella we're ready to go." Alice and Rose showed up.

"We're taking your car Bella." Rosalie said.

"Alright." I grabbed my keys and bag and started walking towards the door Rosalie and Alice following.

It was surprisingly warm outside so I decided to put the roof down. Rosalie sat up front while Alice sat I the back, I plugged my IPod in.

"So what song ladies?" I asked them."

Ohh! How about 'The Bad Touch' I haven't heard that song in a million years!" Alice suggested.

"Alright." I found the song, and we were off.

Passing cars stared at us, I guess it's not everyday you see three girls singing such a weird song.

Alice nearly screamed the chorus.

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

We were dancing in our seats rocking out to the song and we were in the schools parking lot in no time.

I parked in my usual spot and we all got out.

We talked for a little bit before it was time to get to class.

"Hey Bella!" I turned around and saw Luke running towards me.

"Hey Luke." I smiled, he's _so_ hot. Focus!

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just getting to class. You?" I tried to act cool. I highly doubt it was working.

"Same here, I actually wanted to ask you something. You see we are going to do a project in art and it requires a partner… So I just wanted to ask you before anyone else."

Why did he look so nervous?

"You want to be my partner?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean only if you want to. I don't want you to feel obligated or anyth-"

"Luke!" I laughed. "Of course I'll be your partner."

Oh my God! I'm Luke's partner!

"Great! I'll see you in class then. Bye Bella."

"Bye Luke." I walked to first period.

The bell rang, right after I took my seat.

"Hey Bella." Mike said.

"Hi Mike." I answered, hopefully he wont ask me out again…

"So Bella I was wondering" But he never got to finish his sentence because Mr. Peterson came into the room and started the lesson.

The bell rang and I hurried out of the classroom before Mike could catch up with me.

I walked into Social Studies and was happy to see that Jessica wasn't here. I'm not in the mood to hear her talk today.

We were assigned some homework and after what felt like forever the bell finally rang.

As much as I wanted to skip the next class I knew I couldn't, I already did yesterday because of Edward and I'm not going to do it again.

I walked into the class room and sat in the far corner. Surprise, surprise, Edward walked in and scanned the room, once his eyes landed on me he started walking towards me.

Oh no!

He sat next to me and I didn't even look at him.

Why is he trying so hard anyways?

"Hey Bella." He whispered

Ignore. Just don't talk to him Bella.

"Look I'm sorry about this morning, I mean I don't regret feeling you up," What a douche bag "But I know that made you feel uncomfortable so I thought I'd apologize."

Nice apology jack ass.

The teacher walked in, and started the lesson.

I zoned out and thought about Edward. I still don't understand why he's trying so hard to get me to forgive him, he never cared before and now all of a sudden he _cares?_

I decided to jut let it go. Edward is definitely not trying to change so what's the point in forgiving him?

The bell rang and I dragged my self to Language/Reading.

Alice was dancing in her seat waving at me, that girl seriously never stops smiling.

Before I knew it, it was time for lunch, we walked to the cafeteria chatting along the way, we reached the line, which seemed longer than usual today.

After we got our food, we found our friends at our regular table.

Lunch was uneventful, and I groaned when I remembered that I have Biology with Edward next period.

"What's wrong Bell's?" Emmett asked since he was sitting next to me.

"Nothing, I just remembered something." I didn't want to worry him with my 'Edward problems'.

"Oh, okay." He let it go.

Alice cleared her throat.

"Guys don't forget about the party this Friday." She reminded us.

"I already made a playlist last night." Jasper said.

"And I called John, he said he'd bring all the drinks over Thursday night." Emmett announced proudly.

Rosalie pulled out a stack of flyers.

"Here, I printed these out last night."

"Okay, good, everything's going smoothly I see." Alice said.

"We'll hide all the valuables and lock the bedroom doors Thursday night." I announced.

"Bella and I will stop at the store today after school to buy food and decorations." Alice said.

"This is gonna be sweet!" Emmett laughed

Rosalie decided to ignore his random outburst. "I'll pass out all the flyers today, since I don't feel like carrying these around all day."

"Okay, do you have the list?" Alice asked and Rosalie nodded.

See our guest list is a little different, we make a list of people that we _don't _want at the party, it's usually a very small list but we still feel it's necessary to write the names down.

The bell rang and I walked to Biology. Edward was already at our table looking down at his phone, he didn't notice me sit down, which made me glad.

Thankfully he didn't try to talk to me at all. He was back to being an asshole I guess.

He texted through out the whole class, and when the bell finally rang he looked up and smiled at me.

Weird.

I had to stop at my locker before I went to art. So I had to hurry.

When I got there Luke was sitting in the seat that he occupied yesterday, he smiled and waved when he saw me.

I sat down in my seat and looked up to meet two bright blue eyes, I blushed when I met his stare.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey Bell." His voice was so much louder than mine.

"So what exactly do we have to do for our project?" I asked.

"Well, Mr. Brook wanted to try something different for this project, so he decided photography is something he wants us to do." He smiled.

"Oh, anything specific he wants us to take pictures of?" I asked.

"Mainly forests, since Forks is known for having beautiful forests." He answered.

"Okay, sounds easy enough."

"Yeah, today he'll give us the requirement sheets and pass out the professional cameras." He explained.

I nodded, and we talked for a while.

Mr. Brook started talking and we decided that it would be best if we paid attention.

"Okay class, the sheets that you have in front of you basically explains everything you need to do. The cameras that you get today are in perfect shape, I expect them to be just as perfect when you return them. This is project requires a partner, I suggest you and your partner meet up over the weekend and start your project."

Oh my god. It's like a date.

"You have two weeks to finish this, but for now, pick a partner and discuss the project." He finally finished.

I turned to Luke.

"So when do you want to meet?" I asked.

"Well we have two weekends to finish this, so we can start this Saturday?" It came out as a question.

Yay! I'm spending a Saturday with Luke!

I _really_ have to stop obsessing over him.

All of a sudden I remembered. The party. The shopping trip. Crap.

"Actually, Friday me and the Cullens are having a party, you should get an invite from Rosalie next period, and on Saturday both Alice and Rosalie are dragging me to the mall, knowing them it will take all day." I said nervously.

"Bella, it's fine. We can always meet up on Sunday." He said "Hey! We don't even have to meet up on a weekend; we can meet up any other day. It'll be fine." He reasoned.

"Yeah you're right, so besides this Friday and Saturday I'm free. So it's up to you." I told him.

"How about we go this Sunday? We'll have more time since I don't have practice. Actually we'll have all day to finish this." All Sunday with Luke.

"Yeah, sounds good to me, do you have a specific location picked out?" I asked.

"Yeah I know exactly the place. How about I pick you up at around ten? Or is that too early?" He asked.

"No that's fine. Just remember to pick me up at the Cullen's, I'm staying with them for now." I reminded him.

"Yeah, I remember. Your dad and Carlisle are business partners right?" He asked.

"Yup, always away on business trips." I mumbled.

"My parents are the same way you know. They own a real estate company so I never see them." He told me.

Everyone knew about 'Heaton Real Estates'.

But no one knew about Luke being left alone, just like me.

I looked up and met his piercing blue eyes.

"We have more in common than I thought." I smiled at him.

He smiled back and we continued talking.

The bell rang so we both went to PE. The rest of the day passed smoothly.

Alice and I went to the grocery store, to buy everything we would need for the party, Rose passed out all the flyers and went home with Jasper, since they wouldn't be able to sleep over tonight.

After Alice, Emmett, and I finished our homework it was already seven.

We decided to order some pizza since all of us are too lazy to actually make something. We were watching 'Napoleon Dynamite' and eating pizza, I was nearly choking I was laughing so hard.

"What if I called Rosie a fat lard and told her to come eat her dinner. Do you think she'd be mad?" Emmett asked. Alice and I cracked up.

"I don't know Emmett, why don't you try tomorrow." Alice teased.

"Alright." He answered, I shook my head. The boy is crazy if he thinks he could get away with that.

The movie ended and I was exhausted, thank god Alice made me change before we started the movie.

"Hey Em, where's Edward?" Alice asked.

"I don't know I haven't seen him." He answered. "Okay ladies, I think it's time I get some beauty rest." And with that he walked off.

"Come on Bella, I don't want bags under my eyes tomorrow." Alice took my hand and dragged me up-stairs to her room.

We both fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

That night, piercing blue eyes visited my dreams.

**Some Bella/Luke action going on in this chapter. ;)**

**Once again Edward makes a complete ass out of him self...**

**Well tell me what you all thought, Reviews are great.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella's POV**

The next morning I got up before Alice did.

That was a shocker, Alice was _always_ up before me. I checked the clock and realized why she wasn't up yet.

The alarm was set to 6 and it was only 5:30.

I decided to surprise her and got in the shower before she got up, no need to deal with her demands at six.

The shower woke me up completely and for some odd reason I was actually happy.

I mean it's not that I'm some depressed teenager. God no.

But I'm _never_, this happy at six in the morning. Some thing is definitely wrong with me.

Then I realized why my mood was sky high, Luke.

We were meeting up this Sunday, _after _he was going to come to our party.

I will never tell Alice this but I actually liked Luke, and not as a friend either. After talking to him in art I realized how smart, and funny, and charming he really is.

Not to mention the guy is completely hot.

But I know for a fact that he would never like a girl like me. I'm pretty plain, nothing like Rosalie or Alice. Even my personality is pretty plain, I definitely take after my dad.

By now I was out of the shower and walking back into the bedroom, Alice was still asleep, and it was after six, I was seriously worried. Alice never sleeps so long, her body has too much energy to keep still that long.

"Alice?" I whispered, gently shaking her shoulder.

She moaned and turned to look at me, she was pale, and he eyes were red. I touched her forehead, she was burning up.

"Oh, Alice you have a fever!" I didn't know how to deal with this. I never had to before.

"Don't be silly Bella, I'm fine." She started coughing.

"No you're not Alice, you're sick and you're staying home today." I scolded.

"Fine. Can you bring me some tea?" She asked. How could I say no?

The girl has everyone wrapped around her little finger.

"Of course." I walked down the stairs, to look for some tea.

I saw Edward in the kitchen, but decided to ignore him unless it was completely necessary to talk.

"Good morning Bella." His velvety voice startled me.

"Morning." I answered without looking at him.

"Getting tea?" He asked.

"Not for myself, Alice had a fever, she won't be coming to school today." I answered politely. This is easier than I thought.

"Hmm."

I finally looked up at him and wasn't surprised that he looked more like a god then a regular teenage boy. He was wearing a pair of dark blue basketball shorts and no shirt.

The boy definitely knew how to make a girl swoon just by looking at him.

I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking of this. I hate Edward Cullen.

I finally made the tea, and placed it on the tray where I also got some fruit for her.

I picked up the tray and started walking up the stairs.

"Bella let me help you." Edward was behind me.

I sighed. "I can handle it Edward."

"No you can't, you will probably trip up the stairs." How dare he!

"No I won't alright. I can handle it." I'm losing my temper now.

"Why are you so stubborn? Just let me help, this doesn't have to be so difficult." He pressed.

By now the bastard and I were standing in the middle of the stairwell facing each other on the same step.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I am perfectly capable of carrying a tray up the stairs without your help, now go away before I hurt you… again." I smirked at him and started walking away.

All of a sudden the tray was out of my hands and Edward was sprinting up the stairs.

I realized two things at once.

First, I was wearing a night gown that Alice bought for me from VS Pink, it barely covered my ass. And the boot-like slippers also from VS Pink made me look even more like a slut. Well Alice said I looked like a cute slut but a slut never the less.

Second, I think I might hate Edward even more.

I started climbing up the stairs taking two at a time. There's no way I'm letting him get away with this.

When I finally reached Alice's door I saw Edward placing the tray in Alice's lap. She was smiling, I guess she loved it when her brother took care of her.

Edward turned around and walked out the door closing it in progress.

He smirked when he saw me glaring at him.

"Wasn't that much faster? You would still be climbing up the stairs if I didn't help."

I opened my mouth to argue but he cut me off.

"It's okay Bella, you can't help that you're such a klutz." Why does he always do this?

I stalked away from him heading up another flight of stairs where my room was located.

Just my luck, his room was there too. Right next to mine.

Well there are only two rooms on the third floor, mine and his.

I didn't mind this arrangement when we were actually friends, but now it was highly annoying.

I wasn't paying attention so I tripped right in front of Edward's door.

Two strong arms snaked around my waist crushing me to their naked chest.

Edward.

"I honestly don't mind catching you like this." He whispered in my ear.

And it wasn't cocky, or arrogant.

It actually sounded like he cared.

This was weird out of proportion.

Edward didn't _care._

Edward never _cares._

He's not the caring type.

He didn't catch because he cared about my safety. No.

He caught me just so he can make me more miserable.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded and tried to wiggle out of grasp, but it wasn't working. He wouldn't let me go.

"Isabella, I don't think I can trust you to make it to your room without hurting yourself." And with that he picked me up bridal style and started walking to my room.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted.

He simply smiled down at me "Making sure you get to your room safely."

"Put me down!" I was screaming by now.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, look we're already here anyways." He smirked at me.

With that he dropped me on my bed and left the room.

There was something seriously wrong with that boy. I swear he's worse than Rosalie when she's on her period. And that's really saying something.

I shook my head and started getting ready. My hair was already dry and wavy I decided to keep it that way, I kept the make-up simple, eye-liner, mascara, and lip gloss. Now on to my out fit.

I was doing Alice a huge favor… Since she was sick I decided to actually wear the clothes she bought for me, all I had to do was choose one. I decided to keep it simple.

Light wash ripped skinny jeans, a light grey Gilly Hick logo tee, and my old navy Converse.

The Converse made me feel more like Bella and not Bella-Barbie.

I decided to call Jasper since he would freak out at school if I didn't tell him before hand.

I dialed his phone number, but it went straight to voice mail so I just left a short message.

"Hey Al." I greeted as I walked into her room. "How ya feelin'?" I asked

"Tired." She mumbled against her pillow "Did you call Jazzy-Poo?" Jazzy-Poo? I am _so_ telling Emmett this one.

"Uhh, yeah but I had to leave him a voice mail, he wouldn't answer his phone."

"Oh, tell him not to worry because I'm fine alright? You know how he gets." Her voice was softer now. She was clearly tired.

"Will do Alice, now get some rest." I walked out of the room and closed the door.

It was raining today so I couldn't keep the roof down when I drove to school.

The day went by even slower, making it hard for me to stay awake, but I managed. And I caught my self daydreaming about Luke more than once.

It was just me, Rose, and Emmett at lunch. Jasper apparently left to go be with Alice, that dude is seriously whipped.

Edward actually greeted me in biology, and for a moment it was like we were friends again but then he ruined it by asking me how many times my face met the ground today, and of course I told him to fuck off but when does he ever listen to me.

"So Bella next time you need my service you can just call me. I don't mind carrying you around." He was referring to him carrying me to my room this morning.

"Edward honestly, I don't mind smashing your balls again."

"I think you and I both know how much you want to visit me in my room tonight." Yes Edward that's exactly what I want.

"Well I think you and I both know how much I hate you." I smirked at him. "And now I think you should seriously leave me alone."

Why does he insist on making everything so difficult?

"So I heard you and Luke were getting cozy in art."

Whoa. What?

"What?" I asked, truly confused.

"Yeah Lauren told me how much you guys were flirting, I must say Bells I didn't think he was your type." He responded cockily.

Lauren.

"That's not true and I hope you know that." I tried to act like I didn't care about the rumor but I was freaking out. Luke probably won't be my partner after this.

"Yeah Swan, whatever you say." I hate him.

The bell rang and I took my time walking to art, not ready to face Luke.

When he saw me he smiled and waved and I automatically felt better. He either didn't know, or he didn't care. I hoped it was the last choice.

"Hey Bells." He said in his usual cheerful voice.

I smiled. "Hey Luke, what's up?"

"Nothing, nothing, are you okay?"

Oh no. He knew. Play dumb. "What are you talking about?" Nice Bella.

He sighed. "The rumor that Lauren spread, about us getting 'cozy' and all that?"

"Yeah, I mean this isn't the first time she did something like this. I'm surprised some people are actually dumb enough to believe her." I responded.

"Right, a rumor." He looked skeptically at me. "So are you excited about the party?"

Why the sudden subject change? "Uhh, yeah it should be fun, Emmett went a little overboard with the drinks though."

Luke simply laughed, "Yeah that sounds like him. But I must say I am more excited for our project on Sunday than the party." He smiled at me.

Does that mean…

No it can't…

He's Luke…

I decided to play it off cool "Well you better make sure Alice doesn't find out that the party isn't your top priority, don't let her size fool you." He laughed his musical laugh.

'Wouldn't dream of it."

Before we knew it, it was time for P.E. which meant a trip to nurse's office for me.

Turns out luck was on my side, because I didn't trip or injure myself once. I was actually enjoying myself, Rosalie noticed.

"Something's off Swan, what's with the glow?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to cover up the blush that was forming.

"I'm not the one to press Bells, but you _will _tell me." She smiled.

"Yeah, okay." I said unconvinced.

I tried to hurry home to check on Alice, I highly doubt Jasper was much help, simply a distraction.

But to my surprise when I opened Alice's bedroom door she looked much better, she was actually laughing and cracking jokes with Jasper.

"All better I see." I said as I entered the room.

"Oh hey Bella, yeah Jazzy took care of me!" Yup, she's definitely fine.

I laughed "Are you guys hungry? Or will you wait till dinner?"

"We'll wait for dinner." Jasper answered.

I left the two lovebirds alone and went upstairs to my room to do my homework.

I was looking for my Social Studies book, which I needed to study for the test but I couldn't find it. Great. Just fucking peachy.

My phone started ringing.

"Hello" I answered without checking the caller ID.

"Bella?" It was Luke.

B: "Oh hey Luke."

L: "Hey Bells, listen I don't know how but somehow your Social Studies book ended up in my bag."

B: "So that's where it went, I was just looking for it since I need it to study for the test."

L: "Do you want me to bring it by?"

B: "I don't want to bother you…"

L: "Don't worry about it, I'm not doing anything anyway. You're still at the Cullen's right?"

B: "Yeah, but Luke I can easily just pick it up yo-"

L: "Bells seriously I'm already on my way." I heard him laughing.

B: "Alright, see you in a few. And thanks."

L: "It's my pleasure."

I went down stairs to wait for him and saw Edward sitting in the kitchen doing his homework. I tried to avoid him.

The door bell rang and I ran to open it,

Luke looked even better than he did it at school "Hey Bella."

"Hey Luke."

He handed me the book "I thought you might need this."

"I seriously can't thank you enough, I was going to fail that test if I didn't study."

"It's no problem, actuall-"

"Bella.. Oh hey Luke." I turned around and saw Edward standing behind me, his expression unreadable.

Luke nodded "Cullen."

I looked back and forth between the two trying to figure out why they were having a glaring contest.

"Was there something you needed Edward?" I tried being polite.

He looked at me "Actually I was wondering if you wanted to study with me for the test, since we both have the same class."

I was shocked and annoyed "Um, actually, I already have someone to study with."

He looked unconvinced "Is that so. Who?"

Crap. How am I going to get away with this one.

"Me." Both Edward and I looked at Luke in shock.

"You?" Edward asked.

"Yes, since I took this class last year I know all the material pretty well, I think I'd be much better at helping Bella than you." I was shocked. How did Luke know I was lying?

"Is he serious Bella." Edward asked, both of them staring at me now.

"Uh.." I looked at Luke and he nodded. "Yes he is, that's why he came by."

I had to leave. _Now_.

"Do you wana go up to my room?" I asked Luke.

"Yeah sure, lead the way." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

With that we went up the stairs leaving a very confused Edward behind.

Once I closed my bedroom door I started breathing again.

"Thank you so much, for bringing the book and for saving me back there."

He jumped on my bed and looked up at me "No problem. It didn't look like you wanted to work with him."

"Yeah, he's not exactly my favorite person." I mumbled.

"Well come on, we better start studying, I don't want you failing that test."

"What?" He seriously wanted to help me?

"I was serious Bella, I'm totally helping you get an A"

"Oh" He patted the bed and I sat next to him, once we were both comfy we started studying.

And for the next hour, Luke not only helped me understand everything better he actually made studying fun, he would crack a joke randomly and we would laugh for five minutes before getting back to work.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, we're having pizza." I asked him once we closed the book.

"I would love too, but my parents want me home tonight since our aunt is coming over. Maybe next time." He looked genuinely sad.

"Yeah, next time definitely." I answered trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

Soon after that I walked Luke to the door where we said our goodbyes.

I went into the living room to find Emmett, Alice and Edward sitting around and eating pizza.

"How was the study session Bella?" Edward asked bitterly.

Yeah he's definitely PMSing today.

"It was great." I answered.

Alice looked at me and smiled. "Oh yeah, Edward told us Luke came over to help you study." She gave me a knowing look and I glared back.

"Luke was here? Why didn't you tell me!? That guy's awesome!"

Well, Emmett approves.

"I actually invited him to eat with us, but his aunt is in town so he had to go home for dinner." I answered, clearly upset.

We finished the pizza and watched a couple of movies, I was exhausted by the time I had to go to bed.

I fell asleep, with Luke once again visiting my dreams.

**Well did you like the jealous Edward and the sweet Luke?**

**Your reviews help me ALOT! So give me some feedback (:**

**They're highly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so this took a little longer then i planned but it's the longest chapter so far, that's my excuse. :D**

**Before you start i wanted to thank everyone who reviewed...**

-Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-,TwilightWhore037 ,-StarStarStar-,Caitie126 ,twilightgirl43,vampiregurl ,i-chooz-team-switzerland,jess 'twilight matrix' ,stardazedlover ,x0x-Twilight-x0x ,kelsey0713 ,jazzy girl,fictionfanna101,princessflo,RieDonovan,Meztli14,Twilight-Muffins,call me ,LovingEdward4ever95. ,Alex,_l0Y.

**And my amazing Beta** , VampireGirl15. **You guys are awesome (: Now on to the story...**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella wake up!" Oh no… It's that voice again.

"I'm serious Bella, you got away from me yesterday it won't happen again! I'm all better." Alice. Oh how I hate her.

"Alice go away." I pleaded.

"No Isabella," Just when I thought she went away "Don't make me get Emmett."

That did it. I sprung out of bed and ran to take a shower, I didn't need Emmett all over me at six in the morning.

The shower woke me up, and I was happy that Alice didn't force me into anything too revealing. A polo and ripped, skinny jeans. I was lucky enough to get to wear my Converse.

"Mornin' Jingle Bells!" Emmett boomed when Alice and I entered the kitchen. Edward was silently eating his breakfast next to him at the island.

"Morning Em." It was still too early for me.

"Alright guys the party is tomorrow. Is everything set?" We all looked at Alice and nodded.

"Good, good, Jasper showed me the playlist yesterday and it was really great. Emmett when are the drinks coming in?"

Emmett looked up "Tonight."

"Okay good. Bella, you and I will put up all the decorations tonight, so we can have more time to get ready tomorrow." She can get so demanding.

"Okay guys we're gonna go, Bella I'm driving today." See what I mean.

I was too tired to even argue so I just climbed into Alice's yellow Porsche without any complaints.

"Bottoms Up" by Keke Palmer blasted through the speakers.

It was our song, Rose didn't really like it so we never listened to it when she was around, but I forgot how fun we have when this song is on. We were dancing in our seats even after she parked the car, people were staring but we simply didn't care.

My door flew open and I turned to see Rosalie standing with a smirk on her face "Turn that stupid song off and get out of the car. Jasper's waiting for you."

"Hello to you too Rosalie." I chuckled.

"Hey Bells, ready for your Social Studies test?" I groaned, I completely forgot all about that.

"Yeah, Luke came over last night and helped me study."

"Whoa, Luke came over? And when you say study do you mean make out or actually learn something." Her and Emmett are made for each other.

"Rose no, it's not like that, he accidentally took my Social Studies book and since I needed to study he brought it over. The fact that he stayed over and tutored me wasn't planned." I tried to explain.

"Oh Bella you're no fun." She pouted and pulled me out of the car.

"Okay, so Alice let me help her decide, what you're wearing for the party tomorrow and I must say, you're definitely going to be the hottest girl at the party." She smiled down at me.

"Yeah okay Rosalie, with you and Alice there I highly doubt it." I murmured.

"Bella don't get me started." Rosalie always got mad at me whenever I let my low self-esteem show.

"I won't." I whispered.

"Good, now get to class Swan, I'll see you later girl." She shooed me off.

Mike asked me out today again, twice. I took my Social Studies test and felt pretty confident when I left the classroom. The day seemed to drag on and when lunch finally came I couldn't be happier. I bought lemonade and a fruit salad and went out to look for my friends.

"Bells did Rosalie tell you about your party outfit?" Alice asked when she spotted me.

"Well she didn't exactly tell me what the outfit was but she did tell me you let her help you decide. That was nice of you." Alice is very persistent when it comes to clothes and fashion.

"Bella please, I trust Rosie here when it comes to you and clothes. But trust us tomorrow you are going to look HOT!"

Oh god… I can already imagine the torture that I am going to be put through. The two of them team up against me every time there's a party. I am put through hours and hours of plucking, polishing, waxing, and every other kind of 'Beauty Torture' there is. It really is brutal and should seriously be against the law for them to put a person through this.

"Well don't look so happy about it Bella, try to keep your excitement on a down low." Jasper teased.

"Whatever Jazz, you know how these two can get when it comes to Bella-Barbie time." I snapped and looked at Alice and Rose. They knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Well you don't have a choice so you're going to have to suck it up and deal with it Isabella. If you argue we'll use the rope… again." Rose was good.

About a year ago I wouldn't let them do anything to me so they tied me to a chair. It was a very tragic part of my life.

Emmett started laughing. He walked into my room while I was tied to a chair, instead of helping me he snapped pictures.

"Very funny Emmett."

"I know Bells! I still have those pictures, I'm gonna have to pull them out soon."

"No! Don't do that Emmett! I'm trying to forget about that incident, why would you want to remind me." I shouted, causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay, okay. But seriously Bella you're going to look great." Alice beamed.

"Let's hope so."

The bell rang and I had to hurry to art, as soon as I stepped into the room I looked for Luke. It's like I was an obsessed freak or something. I couldn't see him so I just took my seat and started reading my novel.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped in my seat startled.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you like that." I turned around to see Luke standing behind me with a grin on his perfect face, I could see he was trying not to laugh.

"It's fine." I said looking down. Why do I always embarrass myself in front of him all the time?

"So what's up pretty lady? How was your Social Studies test?" He plopped down into a seat next to me.

"Well my day was boring, and thanks to you I think I did good on the test. I mean I hope." I said.

"I'm sure you did fine, I mean you have me as your tutor, what could possibly go wrong."

I was touched that he remembered the test and asked me about it.

"Don't get cocky Heaton, If I failed I'm blaming you." I threatened teasingly.

"Oh please Swan, you can thank me when you get an A." He smiled down at me. I swear I heard my heart skip a beat.

"I'll make sure to do that, IF I get an A." I grinned.

This is how it was. We were comfortable around each other, Luke became a really close friend in a matter of days. Though I wouldn't mind being something more.

He teased me for the rest of the class and when the bell rang we walked to PE together. On our way there I noticed the nasty glares girls were giving me and guys giving Luke. What's their problem?

"Okay kids I decided we're going to play dodge ball today. I'm picking teams so no complaining." The coach started naming people off and I was more then happy with my team. I had Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and Luke who came over to me right after his name was called.

I actually like dodge ball, I was able to get people out without hurting my self or drawing too much attention to my self.

"You start when I blow the whistle!"

Everyone lined up ready for the signal. And the game started, we had a lot of fun. Rosalie and I stayed behind the guys so we wouldn't get hit. Luke made a big show about protecting me and pushing me out of the way, every time a ball was about to hit me, making everyone laugh including myself.

Before I realized it, it was only me and Luke playing for our team, everyone else was out. I got nervous and prayed that I got out before Luke, but luck was not on my side, the second Luke turned around to look for a ball a guy from the other team whipped the ball at him getting him out. I was on my own.

Our side didn't have any balls left so the only thing I could do was try to catch a ball. The same guy that got Luke out whipped the ball at me and I dodged it by a centimeter, a girl tried to whip the ball but it slipped making it an easy catch.

I caught it! Me! The clumsy, uncoordinated Bella caught it! Everyone from my team ran back onto the court cheering. I was lifted up and spun around, I thought It was Emmett but when I looked down I was shocked to see Luke.

I squealed causing him to laugh, he finally set me down and hugged me.

"You did it Bella! You saved us!" I laughed at his childish behavior but tried to control my breathing at the same time, he was hugging me.

"I know! Who would of thought, huh." I looked up at him.

"Okay! Go get dressed the bells gonna ring any minute now!" The coach instructed.

When I got to the locker room Rosalie was already leaving.

"Good job Bells! You're a total champ!" She laughed "I have to go Emmett's giving me a ride home so I'll see you later!" She hugged me and ran off.

When I finished dressing almost everyone already left. I walked out into the parking lot to look for Alice but I couldn't find her car anywhere.

I tried calling her but she wouldn't answer her phone. Oh my god! She totally ditched me! That evil pixie, I bet she's making out with Jasper in her room right this second.

I was standing by the front door calling all of my friends but no one answered. _Greaaattt_, I guess I'm walking.

"Hey Bella, why are you still standing here?" I turned around to see Luke standing behind me.

"Well Alice ditched me, so I don't have a ride." I said, and tried calling her again. I really didn't feel like walking home since it was starting to rain.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home." He said grabbing my hand and walking us to his car.

"Luke don't you have practice?"

"Nope. Coach cancelled on us, something came up. Why do you think Emmett was able to give Rosalie a ride today." He looked back at me.

"Are you sure? I mean the Cullen's house is kind of far…" I trailed off.

"Exactly. I'm not letting you walk in the rain, I don't want to you to get sick before Sunday." He looked back and winked.

This whole time all I could think of was how my hand fit perfectly into his.

We reached his car which was a very nice black Range Rover. A very hot car that fit him perfectly.

He unlocked the car and opened the door for me. God he get's better and better every day.

He got in, started the car and played around with radio while it heated.

All of a sudden "How Far We've Come" by Matchbox20 came on and Luke turned the volume up.

"I haven't heard this song in such a long time." I told him.

"Yeah I know, I love it!" I laughed when he started singing along.

"Come on Bella! Sing along BABY" I started cracking up when he started using his water bottle as a mic. People that we drove by stared at us like we were the craziest kids in the world.

I couldn't sing along because I was laughing so hard. The song ended and he turned the volume down.

I turned to look at him "Okay, I have to admit that was way better than me and Alice singing "Bottoms Up" or "The Bad Touch". That was hilarious!" I admitted.

"Thank you, thank you very much." He looked at me and started laughing along.

We sang along with the radio until we reached the Cullen's mansion.

"Thanks for the ride, I really didn't want to walk in the rain." I told him when he stopped the car.

"Anytime Bella, anytime." He smiled. He turned his attention to the front door where Alice was standing with an apologetic look on her face.

She opened my door "Bella I am SO sorry. I got caught off guard with Jasper there but I swear I was coming to get you right now! But then I saw you guys pulling up and I just waited by the do-" I was about to cut her off but Luke beat me.

"Alice! It's cool, I don't mind giving Bella a ride. Besides we had fun." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but blush.

"You guys had fun eh?" Alice and her suggestions.

"Alice! Nothing like that, Luke just showed me his amazing singing skills. He can totally give us a run for our money you know." Good times…

She shook her head "Well now that you're here we have to start getting ready, Luke are you staying over?"

"My parents are leaving tonight, I'm suppose to give them a ride to the air port since their driver got sick."

To say I was disappointed would be an understatement.

"Oh well I'll just see you tomorrow then," I tried to smile "Thanks for the ride, it was really nice of you."

"I didn't mind at all, you're an awesome singing partner." He laughed.

Alice walked off a while ago giving us privacy I guess.

"Yeah we're definitely going to Broadway." I said sarcastically.

He looked at me with a serious face, a little nervous. Weird.

"Bella can I give you a ride to school tomorrow?"

……..

OHMYGOD!

Keep it cool Bella, don't scare him away.

"Of course, a ride with Alice is looking really boring right now."

His grin couldn't get any bigger; he climbed out of the car and opened the door for me.

"Thank you."

"Mhmm."

We walked to the front door side by side, electricity all around us. I wondered if he could feel it too.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at around eight alright?"

Alright? HELL YEAH!

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

And then when I thought the electricity couldn't get stronger it did. He kissed my cheek.

Yeah, Luke Heaton kissed my frigging cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." He whispered and walked off.

I'm sure I looked like an idiot walking into the house grinning from ear to ear.

"Bella OHMYGOSH!" Well I guess Alice saw the kiss. "He totally kissed your cheek! And you said he doesn't like you!"

"Alice it was a friendly goodbye kiss."

"Okay Bella, Luke Heaton doesn't give girls a ride home because he doesn't want to give them mixed signals. And he definitely doesn't kiss girl on the cheek. Even if it's a friendly gesture. You know that, he's not like most guys we know and I think you like him."

I started blushing because she was speaking the truth, Luke is very popular and if he even looks at a girl she'll tell everyone he likes her. The things he is doing for me is way out of his element, it's only normal for me to think he likes me.

But then at the same time I have to question everything that goes on between us. Luke might just want to be friends because I didn't start rumors about us the first day he talked to me. He might just like me as a buddy because I'm different from the other girls at our school.

Even though I didn't want to get my hopes up I was still hoping he liked me. Luke was a really great guy and I definitely wanted to be more than friends.

"Okay Bells let's not waste any more time we have a house to decorate." Alice moved out of the way and I noticed the huge box with flashy objects.

"Can I go change first, I want to wear sweats for this."

She groaned "Just don't take long." She started sorting through objects in the huge box.

I ran up stairs and heard music in Edward's room when I passed by. Edward always had great taste in music and when we were friends, we had a lot of fun messing around with some instruments trying to play some famous rock songs, but that's in the past.

I threw my bag in the corner of the room and looked for some sweats and a tank top.

I found dark blue American Eagle sweats and a plain white tank. The outfit should be approved by Alice. I mean the sweats aren't baggy, their actually kind of tight with the white eagle sticking out on the upper left leg. And the tank top showed off my 'curves'. Which according to Rose and Alice actually existed.

I ran back down stairs and found Alice already hanging some stuff up.

"Oh! I love that out fit Bella, I'm definitely rubbing off on you." She should be so proud…

"Yeah okay, is Rose joining us?"

"No, her and Emmett were pretty busy when I dropped Jazzy off." Ew.

"So it's just you and me." The house was really big it was gonna take forever.

"Actually Edward told me he was willing to help us. He should be joining us any minute now."

What!?

"Alice," I whined "You know we don't get along."

"Well you two are just going to have to suck it up, because I assigned you the kitchen for now, I'll see what you two can do after you're done with that."

"Alice… you're trusting us with the kitchen?"

Is she insane! We'll break all the bottles because we'll get in a fight.

"Bella don't start. I know you two fight, but you really have to suck it up for today. Do it for the party."

I heard footsteps coming from behind me, "Okay Alice, I'm ready to help now."

Oh, he's here.

"Edward you and Bella are setting up all the drinks and snacks in the kitchen."

I finally looked at him and noticed that he too had changed. Basketball shorts and a plain white shirt, yet he still looked edible.

I actually caught him staring at me, well more like staring at my ass when I turned around. I glared at him and he smirked.

"Shall we." We extended his arm towards the kitchen.

"Yeah let's do this."

We walked in silence and found three boxes of alcohol on the kitchen counter. Emmett really went out of his way this time. The snacks were still in different grocery bags, from when me and Alice bought them.

Edward turned to look at me, "Are we setting up the bottles like we do every time?"

"Yeah, Emmett is going to check later."

Emmett was a total freak when it came to his booze. Everything had to be lined up in a specific order, none of us really knew how his 'order' worked but we did what he told us, because we didn't want to deal with his whining.

Edward set two of the boxes on the floor leaving the one box for us to start sorting through.

We worked in silence for the first four minutes, but he clearly didn't like that so he decided to start a conversation. Joy.

"So you and Luke huh?" I saw him looking at me, from the corner of my eye.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I thought you said that the rumors Lauren started were false, but then I hear you two can't keep your hands off of each other in gym and then he gives you a ride home. Something must be going on."

Oh my god. He's such a little gossip queen!

"Lauren is a liar, anything that comes out of her mouth is just a rumor that will get her five minutes of attention. If you actually believe the things she says you're even worse than I thought." I snapped.

"Whoa there Isabella, no need to get all aggressive. Save some of that energy for the bedroom."

"Honestly Edward, what makes you think I would ever want to sleep with you?"

"It's actually quite obvious, the looks you always give me kind of give away your secret crush."

"The looks that I always give you? What about you! You're the one that was staring at my ass just five minutes ago, so I wouldn't be talking you asshole!"

"Well I never actually denied the fact that I wanted to sleep with you. But you're still in denial."

"I am not in denial! I know for a fact that I don't like you and I never will! You're a total jackass that only cares about girls and sex, anyone who likes you only likes you because of your looks and not your personality because you don't have one!"

I was fuming. I was ready to smash a bottle into his head.

"Ouch Bella, that hurt, right here." He placed his hand over his heart.

"Don't talk to me."

He moved closer to me, "I'm afraid I won't be able to do that, you know you're pretty hot when you're angry."

"If you move closer I WILL hurt you."

"Bella you don't scare me, just because you actually managed to physically hurt me once, doesn't mean I'll let it happen again." He smirked and moved closer.

"Edward I'm serious."

By now he backed me up into the kitchen counter "So am I, we could have a lot of fun you know. We'd be more comfortable in my bed, but the kitchen counter is more fun."

"I'll scream so loud your eardrums will burst." I was serious; everyone in Forks will hear me.

He only chuckled and rested his arms on the counter so I wouldn't be able to escape.

"You don't think I'm serious?" He shook his head no.

He asked for it. I opened my mouth and took a huge breath, my screaming lasted a couple of seconds because Edwards hand was covering my mouth as soon as he understood I wasn't kidding.

"Geez Bella, I didn't think you were serious. OUCH! Can you scream any louder!"

Alice ran into the kitchen "What is going on here!" I guess she realized that leaving us alone wasn't a good idea, "I leave you two alone for five minutes and you're about to have sex on the kitchen counter!?"

I pushed Edward off of me so I could explain. "Alice no! He backed me up into the counter because he's a total creep who wanted to rape me and I screamed, because I was scared I was going to die!"

Okay so I lied a little bit…

"Dramatic much Bella?" Edward muttered behind me, "Alice I wasn't going to rape her I was just messing around and Bella screamed because she wanted attention."

"WHAT!" How dare he! I didn't want any attention! "You liar! You were so about to rape me!"

"I was not going to rape you, and you did want attention!"

"I don't want attention!"

"I don't want to rape you!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don-"

"Shut up!" Alice stood in between us so I wouldn't actually punch him, "You two are impossible! Edward, Bella doesn't want attention. She's not like that. And Bella… well I believe you. Edward was totally gonna rape you, I mean your outfit is definitely tempting."

"What! Alice you're taking her side!" Edward was pissed off. While I on the other hand was cracking up.

"Well yeah, I mean I've know Bella my whole life she never wants attention. And Edward I've seen the way you were checking her out you definitely wanted to get some tonight."

_Burnnnnn_

"I wasn't going to rape her! How can you think that!"

Alice chuckled "I know you weren't going to rape her Edward, I was just teasing." She sighed this time, "Okay, I see this isn't working… Rosalie called me, Em, and Jazzy are gonna be here any second so Jazzy will help me and those two will take over your job. You're free to go but I better not hear you two fighting again!"

YES! I don't have to work with him anymore!

I didn't waste any time, I sprinted up the stairs without tripping for once.

I had some homework to finish and I didn't want to do it later tonight so I started doing that.

An hour later I was REALLY bored, my homework was finished and my room was clean, I didn't have any books I could read and I didn't feel like listening to my IPod.

I was laying on my bed face down trying to think of something to do. When all of a sudden something hit my back and I was splashed with water. I turned around so fast I fell off the bed.

"This is pay back for messing around with me in the kitchen!" Edward was standing in the middle of my room with a huge grin on his face.

He threw another balloon at me and it splashed the front of my shirt. I screamed and threw my self at him, trying to poke one of the balloons he was holding, so I could get him wet.

He saw me coming and started running away but I wasn't having that, I was close enough to jump on his back, he started laughing when I locked my legs around his waist. I tried to smash the balloon that he was holding against his chest.

By the time I finally got it we were in his room, he dropped me on his bed and threw another balloon at me, by now I was completely soaked.

He collapsed next to me still laughing and turned to look at me.

He looked down at my shirt and I realized that I was wearing a white tank top with a dark blue bra underneath. Great.

"You know Bella I always thought blue was your color. I love it even more now." His voice was low and husky.

I jumped up trying hard not to blush and ran out of the room, I heard his laughter even when I was in my room.

Why! Why do I always embarrass my self in front of everyone!

I decided to drop it and just take a shower.

Tomorrow Luke was giving me a ride to school and I couldn't be happier, also the party is looking good and I think it's going to be one of the best parties we've had.

As soon as I got out of the shower I collapsed into my bed and hoped that Luke actually like me as much as I liked him.

I can only dream for now.

**So the next chapter should be the party, you know what that means. Drama.**

**Your reviews are loved!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was planning on uploading this on Saturday but i couldn't wait. Hopefully the lenght of this chapter isn't overwhelming ;)**

**I promissed you drama and here it is, the party.**

**Some pictures will be posted so watch out for that, now on to the story (:**

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up on my own without Alice or Emmett all over me. I took a shower and came back to find Alice laying on my bed hair and make up already done.

"Well it's about time Isabella, I've been waiting here for hours."

I rolled my eyes, "Alice I woke up fifteen minutes ago, way to over exaggerate."

"Okay let's get down to business, I picked out this fabulous pair of dark, skinny jeans and this gorgeous blue plaid button up shirt from Hollister. Since I am such a nice and giving friend I will let you wear your red Converse that will match the shirt perfectly since the gorgeous shirt has thin red stripes."

I stood there stunned for a moment not just because she sounded like a professional sales person but also because she didn't take one breath during her long speech.

"Umm … Wow … I mean thanks, I actually love this outfit Al."

"Of course you do. I picked it out for you." She grinned, "Now let's do your hair and make up."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the huge vanity that stood in the corner of my room. She blow dried my hair and grabbed a deep waver.

"Now Bella you have to look extra special today since Luke is picking you up." OH MY GOD! I forgot about that. "From the look on your face I'm guessing you completely forgot about it. But anyways you're going to look fabulous by the time I'm done with you!"

And so, for the next hour she did everything in her power to make me look "Completely Fabulous" and this was just for school, the thought of going through this again for the party made me nocuous.

"Okay go put on your clothes and hurry up. Luke should be here any minute now."

She left my room and I quickly got dressed, excited to see Luke. I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs tripping a couple of time on the way. Alice, Emmett and Edward were already eating breakfast.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Bella! Luke's picking you up?" Emmett loves gossip…

"Yes Emmett, Luke will be giving me a ride to school this morning. Why?"

"Oh nothing, just Alice told me and I wanted to make sure she wasn't lying ya know."

"I see… You guys did a good job setting up though." I commented.

Alice smiled proudly at her work "Yeah, after you and Edward left everything went by quickly. I mean no one started fighting over stupid things so we weren't interrupted."

I got defensive "Hey! It wasn't stupid! I was actually scared!"

Edward's head shot up "Scared of what! I wasn't abou-" He was interrupted by the door bell.

Alice squealed and pushed me towards the door making me stumble "Alice!" I hissed, "Don't push me around like that."

I made my way to the front door and took a deep breath before opening it. Luke stood before me looking amazing as usual.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hey Bells, you look amazing." I blushed crimson and he chuckled, "Your blush completes this outfit." I didn't think it was possible for me to blush more but I did.

"Thank you."

He smiled "You ready to go?" I nodded and grabbed my bag.

He was a gentlemen as usual, opening my car door and such. On our way there we found some songs to sing along with making fun of each others singing abilities. We were laughing hysterically by the time we reached the school.

People stared at us in shock when Luke opened the passengers door and I climbed out. Some actually stopped what they were doing and just stood the staring. It made me feel extremely uncomfortable and I guess Luke noticed because he put his arm around my shoulders and smiled reassuringly. My heart melted.

"They're gonna judge, but it doesn't matter since we know the truth." He told me.

Well maybe he knows the truth because I have no clue what's going on. I'm not even sure if he likes me.

"Yeah, we know the truth…" I mumbled.

"Are you excited about the party tonight?" He asked.

"The party, yes. Me getting tortured, no."

He looked at me, "You getting tortured?"

"Yeah, Alice and Rose have a lot of fun getting me prepared for parties, I on the other hand hate it."

"I see, you don't like all the girly stuff?"

"Not really. Alice and Rose tend to get aggressive." I laughed making him smile.

"You're really something." He mumbled and I wasn't sure if I was suppose to hear it.

I noticed that he wasn't walking to his first class. "Luke isn't your class in building 6?"

"Yes." I was confused.

"Then why are yo-" He cut me off.

"Silly Bella, I'm walking you to class." He smiled down at me and of course in true Bella fashion I blushed. That made him chuckle.

We finally got to my class and he hugged me good bye, "I'll see you in art Bells."

"Yeah see you then."

When I walked into the classroom people were looking at me and whispering to each other. Mike looked a little annoyed.

He turned to look at me when I sat down, "So you and Luke huh?"

"We're just friends Mike, nothing's going on."

That made him smile "So does this mean you'll go out with me tomorrow?"

I groaned, "Mike I told you, we're better off being friends. Nothing more."

His smile fell and he actually pouted, what a baby. Just when he was about to say something else the teacher walked in and started the lesson. When the bell rang I was slightly nervous going to Social Studies, we were getting our tests back today.

When the teacher got to my desk with my test in his hands all he did was smile. That was a good sign right? He placed the test on my desk and I took a deep breath before looking down. I got an A! I actually squealed and some people turned around to look at me but I didn't care. I got an A! All thanks to Luke.

When lunch came I was in a really good mood. When Alice saw me in class she thought me and Luke hooked up in the back seat of his car but I assured her it was only because of the test. She looked slightly disappointed but still congratulated me. This test was a big part of our grade.

Alice got straight down to business when we sat down to eat, "Okay you're all coming over right after school." It wasn't a question.

Rosalie looked at her, "My dress is still in Em's closet right?"

Alice nodded, "Yes it is. Mine and Bella's are hanging in my closet. I would never trust Emmett."

Emmett just grinned, not really caring.

Rose looked at me, "So Bella, how was your ride to school? Alice told me that Luke picked you up this morning."

"It was nice. Nothing spectacular happened you guys, I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of this."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Bellaaa, I told you, Luke doesn't just give out rides to random girls. He must really like you."

I shook my head, "We're just friends."

"Keep telling your self that."

The bell rang and I was excited to tell Luke about the test, I was expecting to see him in the art classroom but I spotted him in the hallway. I started jogging towards him my test in one hand, he turned around and smiled when he saw me. When I finally got to him I threw my arms around his neck, he understood right away.

"You got an A!" He started spinning me around in circles making me laugh.

"Stop! Stop!" But I don't think he understood me because I was laughing.

He finally set me down, "See I told you, you would get an A. My tutoring skills can come in handy huh?" He winked at me grabbed my hand and started walking to art.

The teacher gave us some more directions for the project and we were free to do whatever we wanted. Luke and I talked the whole time making each other laugh and just have a great time.

In gym we were doing some basketball drills so it wasn't as fun as yesterday. Rosalie and I talked the whole time, she told me about her dress and when I asked her about mine she told me it was a surprise. Which made me uneasy, knowing her and Alice they probably picked out the most revealing dress out there.

"Nothing too extreme right?" I asked.

"Don't worry Bella you won't look like Lauren at the dance last year." I laughed remembering her outfit.

"Good, that makes me feel much better." And it did.

Coach told us to go get dressed and we did, Rose told me Emmett was giving her a ride so she left before me. When I stepped out of the locker room I saw Luke standing against the wall, when he saw me he smiled.

"Ready to go pretty lady," I stood there shocked and he chuckled, "I'm giving you a ride home too."

I chuckled and started walking towards the parking lot, people were talking about the party tonight. Girls were talking about their dresses and guys were talking about getting laid. Typical.

Luke opened the door for me and I got in. Once he was seated he turned to look at me, "So any suggestions for a song?"

I thought for a second, "How 'bout, '_I Miss You' by Blink 182_?"

"Nice, I haven't heard that song in a while." He scrolled through his IPod until he finally found the song. He turned the volume up, since it was nice out he rolled all the windows down. We were singing as loud as we could having a blast, he used the plastic water bottle as his mic making me laugh hysterically. My hair was flying all over the place and I felt more happy then ever. His IPod was set on shuffle so the song switched to _'Stop and Stare' by One Republic._

**LPOV OHMYGOD I KNOW!**

The song switched to _'Stop and Stare'_ and I couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. Here I was sitting with the most beautiful girl out there laughing and having fun, most importantly being my self.

Bella stepped into my life and turned it upside down, not that I minded. She is the most amazing girl I have ever met and the thought of being 'Just Friends' hurt me more then it should.

I was giving her a ride home and of course we were having fun, we always have fun. She looked like an angel, her hair was all over the place because the windows were rolled down and her smile lit up her whole face.

I turned the volume down when the song ended and she turned to look at me, "You'll make it to the party right?"

I wanted to tell her how I felt about her but I didn't want to scare her off. "Yeah Bells, I wouldn't miss it."

She smiled and took my IPod to look for a song. I loved that she felt comfortable around me.

"Oh! I love this song!" I laughed at her choice _'My Life Would Suck Without You' _by_Kelly Clarkson_, it was such a chick song. The only reason it was on my playlist because Kevin, my best friend, decided that it was the best song out there. He's such a freak.

Bella was singing along using my water bottle as her mic, she always made me laugh when she did that. Much too soon we reached the Cullen's house and I saw Edward pull up behind us. I hated that kid, it was pretty obvious he liked Bella but he didn't respect her, he would talk about her in the locker room like she was a piece of meat, no one knew this but the same day I tutored Bella I threatened him to stay away from her, Emmett told me how they used to be friends and how he hurt her when he started ignoring all of them. I wasn't going to let him hurt her again.

I opened Bella's door for her and she blushed when I took her hand and led her towards the front door. When I dropped her off yesterday I kissed her cheek, surprising her and myself.

"Thanks for the ride." She told me when we reached the front door.

"No problem Bells."

She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek, "See you tonight Luke." And with that she walked off leaving me stunned. My cheek was literally on fire.

When I turned around I saw Edward glaring at me from where his car was parked, I ignored him, got into my own car and drove off.

My phone started ringing, it was Kevin.

"Hello?"

_K:_ "What's up man, where did you go after school I didn't see you in the parking lot."

**L:**"I gave Bella a ride home, why did you wana see me in the first place."

_K:_ "Dude you're so whipped, oh and I wanted to see you because it's your turn to drive tonight, you're the designated driver for the party.

I groaned because I completely forgot about that.

**L:** "Right I almost forgot about it."

_K:_"I knew you would, so stay sober and pick me up at around 8" I heard him take a deep breath and he started talking in a girly voice, intimidating Lauren "I wana, like, be, like, fashionably late… Like."

I started cracking up, he did it perfectly this time.

**L:** "Alright man I'll pick you up then."

_K:_ "Hey Luke are you gonna introduce me to your Bella tonight?"

**L:** "Dude she knows you already and she's not 'mine'"

_K:_ "Whatever, we never actually talked so just introduce us 'ight. She seems cool"

**L:** "She is. Now I gotta go but I'll see you tonight. Bye man."

_K:_ "Later dude."

Kevin has been my best friend ever since we were little, his parents were also into business crap so he like me was always left alone. He reminded me of Emmett except the size.

In no time I pulled up into my drive way and thought of what to do for the next five hours.

**BPOV**

When Luke dropped me off _I _kissed his cheek, I decided that I will start dropping hints about my crush. If he likes me he will make his move. If not, hopefully he'll still want to be my friend after this.

Alice was waiting for me in the foyer when I opened the door.

"You were amazing! Totally flirtatious and un-blushing. I'm so proud! Now let's start getting ready Rose will be here when you get out of the shower. Jasper is setting up extra speakers and testing out some music."

She continued dragging me up the stairs to her room, "Now I know you're going to ask me why you need another shower since you took one this morning, well Bella, Rose and I will curl your hair, your deep waves have to go for the party."

She shut her bathroom door and I started to undress, a shower sounds really nice. I didn't take my time because I didn't want to make Alice wait, so as soon as I was done I stepped out and dried off.

Rose was with Alice when I entered the room, their hair was wet just like mine, and we were all wearing matching robes.

"Okay Bella since you have the most hair we'll start with you."

So for the next two hours they 'Did' my hair. When it was done it was I was surprised. I actually liked it, my hair was in loose curls and it wasn't 'Prom Perfection' it was more like going to a club 'Sex Hair' classy yet sexy.

"Nice guys." I commented.

"Thank you Isabella, now on to your make up. Rose how about a smoky eye?"

They discussed what they wanted to do and finally started. They used black eyeliner and dark eye shadow, giving me the perfect 'Smoky Eye' they insisted on a little bit of bronze blush telling me it would cover up the red a bit. And used cream colored lip gloss. I looked great.

They told me to go and relax while they got ready which didn't take long since they knew exactly what to do. By the time they were done it was 7:30 and I could already hear people downstairs. Not to mention the loud music.

I looked at them, "Guys shouldn't we be down there?"

Alice turned around, "Don't worry Bells I told Jazzy we would come out later, I wanted to be there when everyone already arrived." I nodded.

She skipped into her closet and brought out two dresses, Rosalie's was on the bed.

"Okay Bella this one is yours." She handed me a short black 'Bubble' dress with different colored beads in on the chest area. When I said short I meant really short. It would stop right under my ass. Then she handed me black pumps that went along with the dress.

Rosalie had a short red dress and Alice wore a hot pink dress. We dressed and stood in front of Alice's huge mirror.

Rosalie grinned, "We're definitely stealing the spot light tonight ladies." I couldn't help but agree, we all looked amazing. My dress and heels gave me length, I was never short but now my legs were really long.

"Let's take some pictures!" Alice ran to us with her camera.

We spent the next fifteen minutes posing for the camera laughing at each other.

Alice looked at me, "Oh Bella I almost forgot! Here are your bracelet's they look perfect with the dress. And here's the key to your room, it works for other room's too, we locked all the necessary doors to be safe you know."

I took the key, "Umm… Alice where am I suppose to put it?"

"Silly Bella." I looked at both of them and saw them showing their keys into their bras, that made me roll my eyes. "You guys are creeps." But still placed the key into my black lacy bra.

Alice looked at us, "Okay we're ready." She took our hands and led us to her door, once she locked it we started walking down stairs.

The house looked amazing, it was just like a club you could still see everything perfectly even with lights off, the decorations and all the special effects gave out enough light for everyone. Everyone was already dancing, the girls had short flashy dresses on but half of them couldn't pull it off. I guess I was lucky to have personal stylists.

Rosalie leaned in and whispered in my ear "All the males in the room are staring at you."

I looked down at everyone and found a lot of the guys staring up at us. We were standing in the middle of the staircase drawing attention to ourselves. I didn't even blush.

We finally reached the bottom step and Rose was whisked away by Emmett while Alice went out to look for her 'Jazzy boo'.

I started walking around being stopped a couple of times by some guys that wanted to dance, but I politely declined. I finally reached my destination, the bar. One of Emmett's buddies was making some drinks and he waved when he saw me.

"Hey Trent."

"Hey Bella! You look hot!" I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Just make me a drink Trent." I laughed.

"The usual?" He asked.

"Yep." I started looking around while he was making my drink but didn't see anyone I really wanted to hang out with.

He finally handed me the black plastic cup that matched the club theme. "Here ya go."

"Thanks Trent, I'll see you around." With that I walked off, I saw Alice standing with Jasper at the Deejay's booth, Jasper did a great job picking out music for our club theme. He played a bunch of remixes that pumped everyone up.

I didn't watch where I was walking because suddenly I bumped into something hard and almost fell but the person caught me.

I looked up to see Edward smirking down at me, "Well, well, I must say you should wear dresses like that more often, now let's dance." He started pulling me towards the large dance floor but I wasn't having that.

"Edward stop! I don't want to dance with you." He turned around to look at me.

"Please Bella, every girl in this house wants to dance with me."

"Well I'm not like most girls you cocky asshole. Now let me go!"

I struggled against him but he wouldn't let me go.

"I suggest you let her go Cullen, or I will break your arms off." I turned my head to see Luke standing behind me glaring at Edward.

"This isn't any of your business Heaton, so leave."

I panicked, "No! Luke don't leave, I don't want to be with him."

Luke looked at me and walked closer to us, he pried Edward's arms off of me and let me the other way. I looked at him and finally noticed what he was wearing, a dark blue A&F button up with thick white stripes. And a dark pair of jeans. He looked breathtaking.

He led us towards the backyard that was decorated in tiny white lights.

He stopped walking once we reached the yard, "Are you okay Bells?"

"Yeah thanks to you. You really saved me back there."

He smiled at me, "You look amazing Bella." He murmured. I met his gaze and was taken aback by the intensity of his stare.

I couldn't think of anything to say, "You too." I whispered.

He took a deep breath, "Look Bel-"

"Bella! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" I looked to see Rosalie standing by the door, "Come on! Alice and I want to dance with you!"

I laughed when she walked away, and looked up at Luke, "So what were you gonna say?"

He shook his head and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, "It doesn't matter now. I'll tell you later."

I nodded, "Come on let's go back inside." I took his hand and walked us toward the house.

I found Alice and Rose waiting for me and smiling, Alice came up to me and Luke, "Sorry Luke but this dance is for girls only."

Luke raised his hands in defense and laughed. "I'll find you later Bells." With that he walked off.

Alice dragged me and Rose to the middle of the dance floor and we danced. We danced for what felt like hours but I didn't mind, we do this every party and we have fun every time.

Even though I was having fun with my best friend's my mind was elsewhere. Like the fact that I have a huge crush on Luke and I want to be more then friends. I realized if I didn't do anything about it I wouldn't get anywhere, I realized what I had to do.

I stopped dancing causing Alice and Rose to stop too, they looked at me skeptically.

I took a deep breath, "I'm ready to tell him."

It took them only a second to realize what I was talking about, Alice squealed, "Bella! It's about time! Go tell him how you feel, I know that he likes you too! I saw the was he looked at you, the way he held your hand."

I smiled at both of them, Rose spoke up, "Everything will turn out okay Bella, I know it will."

I nodded, "Now go get your man!" Both of them pushed me off of the dance floor. My hands were shaking I was nervous.

If he didn't like me back I highly doubt he would want to be my friend. And Luke was a really great friend but I wanted more.

I started looking around for him throughout the house, I looked everywhere for him on the first floor, I couldn't find him. I was confused… either he left or went upstairs, I decided to check the second floor to make sure, I heard a crash in one of the bathrooms. I panicked and ran towards the door, I opened it and was shocked by the sight in front of me.

Luke was pushed up against the counter by Lauren. They were making out.

I didn't know how they heard me come in, it was either the door slam or my loud gasp. Which ever one it was it caused them to turn around and look at me. Lauren smirked at me but Luke… Luke looked, shocked, hurt, upset, apologetic, pained.

I couldn't let him know how I felt now, he clearly doesn't like me that way, so I choked back the sob that was threatening to escape me.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled "I didn't know someone was in here." Okay that was a lie, I knew someone was in here. I just wasn't expecting this.

Luke pushed Lauren off of him in disgust, "Bella please let me expl-" I didn't want to hear it.

"I get it Luke, I get everything now. You have nothing to explain." I was positive the pain was evident on my face, the tears were threatening to spill and I knew if I stayed any longer I would have a breakdown in front of them.

I turned around and ran, the only place I could think of was my room no one went up there so no one would see me in my state.

I tried to open the door but it was locked, the I remembered the key and quickly tried to get it but it wasn't there. Great.

"Bella?" Oh no… I turned around and there stood Edward with a shocked look on his face. "Bella what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, somethin-ng got-t i-n my eye." Great I probably sounded _and_ looked like an idiot.

"Bella you can tell me. I don't judge."

I snorted, "Yeah Edward you definitely don't judge. You're probably the most judgmental person I've met. So please, I really don't need this right now."

He actually looked pained for a moment but quickly covered it, "I don't think being stubborn right now Is a good idea."

"I'm not being stubborn, I just don't need your crap right now."

He took a deep breath, "You can't enter your room." It wasn't a question, "Do you want to use mine for now, I wanted to escape the party for a bit too. I won't bother you much." And for the first time in three years Edward sounded sincere towards me.

I looked at him in shock, all he did was smile at me, I don't know why but I nodded and walked towards him. He opened his door and I stepped into his room.

"Bella I'm not the one to pry, but will you tell me who hurt you?"

I looked at him skeptically and shook my head, "You wouldn't understand, you would make fun of me."

He looked at me with an angry expression on his face, "Honestly! I don't know how to talk to you anymore. I try to help you and you turn me down just li-"

He tries to help me?! "What do you expect me to do! Edward you shut me out of your life, treated me like shit and made my life miserable! Now you expect me to turn to you and tell you my problems! I don't trust yo-"

The door flew open, "What is going on here!" Alice looked pissed, but then she saw my state and she looked worried. "Oh Bella what happened?"

I shook my head, "Can you unlock my door for me? I lost my key."

She nodded, "Come on." Once we were in my room she turned to look at me while I took of my shoes and laid in my bed. "Will you tell me what happened? Who made you cry?"

I shook my head, "I was determined to tell him but I couldn't find him anywhere, I went upstairs and heard a crash in the bathroom, I walked in and saw… I saw… I saw him and Lauren making out." I started crying again.

Alice sat next to me and embraced me in her tiny little arms. "Bella… I hate him so much for hurting you right now, I hate him so much but… It just doesn't sound like Luke, he doesn't hook up with girls at a party."

"Yeah that's what I thought too, but it was pretty clear too me Alice."

She pulled away and looked at me, "Don't you guys have the project tomorrow? Are you still doing it, won't it be awkward?"

I nodded, "He doesn't know I cared, he still doesn't know I like him so it shouldn't matter. I'm going to have to mask it for tomorrow."

She sighed, "Bella I'm so sorry this happened to you, the first time you're ready to admit your feelings… Oh god I'm so sorry Bella." She started crying too.

At some point I dozed off and felt Alice move away and walk out the door.

Luke was suppose to pick me up at around 9 tomorrow, we scheduled it and it was set. I wasn't going to let him know I liked him because I would loose him as a friend, tomorrow I would have to suck it up and deal with life.

If only it was that easy.

**LPOV**

I looked at the clock and realized it was already 8. I was driving to Kevin's house to pick him up for the party, I wanted to get there soon because I wanted to see Bella but knowing Kevin we'll be held up for another twenty minutes.

I pulled into his driveway and was surprised to see him coming out of the house. Well this was new.

"Hey man." He said once he was seated, "Ready for a C.H.S party?"

I laughed and nodded. The Cullen's, Hale's, and Swan's. Or well Swan, threw the best parties in Forks, when they announced this party everyone was pretty pumped up. It's been a while.

He smirked at me, "Something tells me you're more excited to see Bella tonight."

I'm not gonna lie about it, "Yeah, as a matter of a fact I am."

"You really like her don't you?" He asked, I could only nod my head.

The Cullens house was packed when we arrived, the outside was decorated with thousands of little lights and the inside looked even more amazing. It looked like a nightclub, my kind of party.

"Damn, look at Lauren, she looks like a total slut tonight. More then usual." Kevin snickered beside me.

I was about to tell him something but I noticed almost every male look up at the stair case. Three girls stood in the middle of it, but only one of them took my breath away. Bella looked ravishing, a little black dress and heels made her look like she went out to a club every night.

I waited for her to reach the main floor but when she did she disappeared out of my sight.

"Bella's hot man!" Kevin shouted over the music.

I punched him in the arm and walked away, I heard his laughter behind me. After about ten minutes of looking for her I finally found her. Against Cullen's chest.

She looked like she was struggling against him and that pissed me off, as I approached I heard her.

"Well I'm not like most girls you cocky asshole. Now let me go!" She's right, she's much better then all the other girls.

I couldn't stand it, "I suggest you let her go Cullen, or I will break your arms off." Bella looked up at me and a look of relief washed over her.

Edward looked pissed, "This isn't any of your business Heaton, so leave."

I was about to tell him off when I heard Bella, "No! Luke don't leave, I don't want to be with him." That broke my heart and made me happy at the same time. She wanted to be with me instead of him. She chose me.

I walked up to them and pried Edward's hands off of her, I took her hand and started walking towards the back yard, once we were far enough from the party I turned to look at her. "Are you okay Bells?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah thanks to you. You really saved me back there."

I smiled at her, "You look amazing Bella." I murmured. She finally met my gaze.

"You too." She whispered.

This is perfect, I'm ready to tell her, I have to do it now. "Look Bel-"

"Bella! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" I looked to see Rosalie standing by the door, "Come on! Alice and I want to dance with you!"

Damn it! Bella laughed when she walked away and looked at me, "So what were you gonna say?"

I shook my head and smiled the best I could, "It doesn't matter now. I'll tell you later."

She nodded, "Come on let's go back inside." She took my hand and walked us toward the house.

We found Alice and Rose standing waiting for us and smiling, Alice came up to me and Bella, "Sorry Luke but this dance is for girls only."

I raised my hands in defense and laughed. "I'll find you later Bells." With that I walked off.

I found the bar and saw Trent serving some drinks.

"Hey Trent." I greeted.

"What's up man! Planning on gettin' some tonight?"

I shook my head and laughed, "Just give me a drink Trent."

He nodded and got to work, I looked for some people I knew and noticed a couple of team mates. When Trent handed me the drink I thanked him and walked off.

We talked and laughed for a couple of minutes until we separated. I walked away and noticed Lauren staring at me from the other side of the room. Great. Every fucking party she corners me and practically drools all over me. I'm not dealing with her tonight, I started walking up stairs to get away from her but I heard her obnoxious foot steps following me.

I turned the corner and ran into the bathroom but she was faster then I thought because she walked in behind me before I closed the door.

"Luke," She tried to sound…sexy? I liked it better when Bella said my name, "Why did you try to run away from me, I know you like me."

Oh god.. What is wrong with her. "Lauren I DON'T like you, I never did and never will. So if you'll excuse me I have a party to get back to."

I started walking away but she pushed me against the counter causing an expensive looking vase to fall and break.

Fuck this. "Lauren get our of my fuck-" She never let me finish because the next thing I knew her nasty mouth was on mine and she was trying to shove her tongue down my throat.

All of a sudden the door flew open and I heard a gasp. I pushed Lauren's face away from mine, and looked at my savior. Oh god… Bella stood at the door looking terrified.

I can't believe this happened, tonight, when I was about to tell her I'm falling for her. I didn't want to be 'Just Friends' anymore.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled "I didn't know someone was in here."

I pushed Lauren off of me in disgust, "Bella please let me expl-" She cut me off.

"I get it Luke, I get everything now. You have nothing to explain." And she left me. Get what? The fact that I hate Lauren even more now? Get what!?

I was about to follow her but a slimy hand grabbed my wrist, "Let her go Luke, we can have more fun together right here."

That's it, "Fuck Lauren! Stay the hell away from me you slut! I don't like you! No actually I fucking hate you! And you just ruined the best thing in my life! Talk to me again and I'm getting a fucking restraining order."

I tried to look for Bella but couldn't find her. I had to explain things, I want her to know that I don't care about Lauren.

Bella didn't know about my crush for her but I wanted to change that. If I let this get in between us we will stay 'Just Friends' and I can't have that. I need her.

I went back down stairs and found Kevin.

"Hey Lu-…. Shit man what's wrong?"

"I'm going home now, you can stay but you'll need to find another ride. I'll explain shit tomorrow."

He nodded and I walked off.

Tomorrow I'm picking Bella up for our project at around 9. I thought of everything, I had the perfect place picked out for both our project and Bella. I knew she'd love it, she understands the depth in things, and the place has meaning that people like Lauren wouldn't appreciate.

I drove home quickly, ran up the stairs and into my bedroom, I ripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. I had to wash Lauren off of me; she made me feel disgusting, hell, being in her presence made me feel disgusting.

I got out and pulled a pair of basketball shirt on. I felt like shit, I didn't have a lot to drink, I only had two cups but I still felt like shit.

I went outside and headed towards our personal basketball court. Even though I'm a football player I still love shooting hoops. So that's what I did, I tried to forget Bella's face when she saw Lauren pushed up against me. I tried to forget that we were just friends and that tomorrow we'd be doing our project just as friends. I tried to forget the fact that I was falling head over heels for a girl that was too good for me.

I tried to forget but trying doesn't always work.

**Dramatic much?**

**I need your help! Next chapter is the 'project' with Luke and Bella,**

**Any ideas or suggestions? Tell me!**

**Also tell me what you thought about this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this took a little but longer then i planned but i hope it's worth it (:**

**Make sure you check out all the pictures on my freeweb, here's the link **.com/mimicullen/

**I don't own Twilight ):**

**Songs used in this Chapter**

_I'm so sick - Flyleaf_

_Crack a Bottle - Eminem_

_I Love College - Asher Roth_

**BPOV**

I felt something move beside me and I slowly opened my eyes.

The scene in front of me definitely made my day. I was lying in the middle of my huge bed facing the ceiling. To my left Rosalie was lying beside me with her arm around me, next to her was Emmett who had his arm draped over her waist. To my right was Alice, she had both her arms and legs around me which wasn't unusual, she always did that when we shared a bed. Next to her was Jasper, his head was buried in her hair and his arm was wrapped around her waist. We were all still wearing our party outfits.

I smiled at the ceiling but that smile quickly dropped when I remembered last night. Oh. I also remembered that Luke was picking me up at around nine for our project.

I raised my head to look at the clock that was hanging on the wall, it was only six which meant I still had enough time to sleep. I closed my eyes and heard the door open. I peeked through my lashes to find Edward smiling at us. He took a picture with the camera he brought and left the room.

Weird. But I didn't think about it because sleep overtook me.

I felt something brushing my hair, "Bella?"

I opened my eyes to find Rosalie smiling at me. This time I was facing her.

"Hey" I whispered.

"Hey…"

I looked around, "Is everyone still sleeping?"

She nodded, "Let's clean up and get some breakfast since you're up, okay?"

I nodded and gently peeled Alice off of me. We both stood up and left the room quietly before anyone else woke up.

Rosalie looked at me, "I'll use Emmett's shower and you use Alice's, just grab some clothes."

I walked back into my room and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and my old Led Zeppelin shirt. I left quickly and made my towards Alice's room.

The shower was heaven. My muscles were stiff and I was sore all over, crying all night does that to you I guess.

I took my time in the shower but then remembered that Rosalie was probably waiting for me with breakfast. I stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror, my eyes weren't as red as I thought they'd be but you could still see I was crying. _Greaaattt_. Luke will probably question this. What am I suppose to say back?

_Oh yeah, this is nothing, I was just crying over you all night because I caught you making out with the school slut the moment I wanted to confess my feelings towards you. No biggie_.

I dried off and put on my clothes. I walked out of the bathroom and went straight to the kitchen.

Rosalie was waiting for mw with coffee and toast. My hero.

She looked at me and smiled sadly, "I know you probably don't want to talk about it but Alice told me what happened last night. Bella I'm so sorry."

I shook my head, "I know, and it's fine I just don't know how I'm going to last through this day with him."

"Bella please, you're stronger then you think. And I agree with Alice, Luke isn't really the type of guy who makes out with random girls at parties, especially girls like Lauren."

"Yeah I thought so too." I agreed. "But I won't be able to act like I normally do around him. We always laugh and mess around, I don't think I'll be able to do that today."

"Tell him it's the hangover, ONLY if he questions you."

I nodded, "So what happed while I was gone last night?"

"Well the party was definitely amazing, but I saw Luke leaving, and he was pretty upset. He actually looked hurt."

He looked hurt? Why was he hurt?

I sipped my coffee and looked at the clock, it was 8:30. "He's picking me up at around 9." I told her.

She looked at me and stood up, "Come on, let's go get you ready. I just want to hide those bags underneath your eyes."

I nodded and followed her to Alice's room. She only spent about ten minutes doing my make up. She used light eyeliner and mascara for my eyes and them some foundation for underneath my eyes.

"Go grab your shoes and supplies for today. He should be here soon."

I walked into my room and looked over to find Jasper, Alice, and Emmett cuddled up with Alice in the middle.

I guess Rosalie followed me into my room because I heard her giggle.

I wanted to change out of my shirt so I looked for some clothes, I found a gray shirt from A&F and decided it would work.

"Bells you'll get cold if you guys go into the forest."

I looked at Rose and nodded my head, I found a jacket that Alice bought for me not too long ago. It was dark blue with a hood and from the logo I saw I guessed it was also form A&F. I found my cell and my IPod. Luke had the camera.

I pulled Rose out of my room after I found my navy blue converse.

She smirked at me, "If Alice wouldn't of changed our shopping day from today to tomorrow, you might of gotten out of it. But now she'll expect you to be all better by tomorrow."

I groaned. We originally planned to go shopping today which meant that me and Luke would of done the project tomorrow. But Alice changed it telling us that she'll need some time to clean up the house.

Rosalie laughed and lead me downstairs once we were sitting at the island she started talking, "Now Bella make sure you have your cell phone with you at all times. You're going to be in the middle of the forest with a guy." I nodded, "I did a great job with your make up so it doesn't look like you suffered much last night, he shouldn't question you."

The door bell rang and we both got up.

I looked at Rose, "I can do this."

She nodded, "Yes you can, because you're Bella Swan and your best friend is Rosalie Hale, you have all the tricks up your sleeve."

I laughed at her and we started walking toward the front door, each step we took made me more nervous. Rosalie opened the door while I slipped my jacket on.

Luke smiled as us but it didn't reach his eyes, "Morning ladies."

"Morning." We replied, Rosalie decided to be polite, "Do you want to come in for breakfast?"

He shook his head, "Thanks but I ate right before I left so I'm not that hungry."

He looked at me, "Are you ready to go Bells?"

I nodded and started walking towards him but Rosalie grabbed my arm.

She hugged me and whispered in my ear, "You can do this, I'll text you once in a while to make sure you're all right."

I pulled back and smiled at her trying to mask my nerves.

I turned around and started walking toward Luke, he opened the car door for me and I thanked him. So far so good.

He got in him self and looked me, "Did you sleep well?"

_Oh yeah Luke I slept fine, crying myself to sleep is normal._

"Yeah, I slept fine," Liar "what about you?"

He looked away from me, "As usual." He turned on the radio and started driving.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked.

"Yep. I found this place a long time ago, it's perfect for our project."

"Oh."

For the next twenty minutes we drove in an uncomfortable silence. It was new for us, any other day we would have been singing and dancing in our seats making each other laugh. But I guess he felt uncomfortable with the fact that I walked in on him making out.

He took a turn and started driving on a dirt road deeper into the woods, he finally parked the car when the road ended.

"We'll have to walk from here Bells."

I nodded and looked away because I didn't want him to see the hesitation. A klutz hiking. Awesome.

He noticed my expression and chuckled, "Don't worry Bella, I'll be right there to catch you if you fall."

He grabbed the small bag with a shoulder strap that held the camera, got out and opened my door for me.

I looked around for a moment and realized there wasn't a trail.

I turned around to find Luke staring at me, "Umm, Luke there isn't a trail…"

He chuckled, "I know Bells, will have to cut through the woods for this."

Oh god. Awesome, just fucking peachy.

He laughed again, "Come on Bella, this way."

We started walking into the woods, Luke didn't break his promise, every time I tripped he was right there to catch me.

I was getting tired, "Are we there yet?" I sounded like a five year old but at the moment I really didn't care.

He smiled at me, "Yeah, we're about four minutes away, hang in there."

By now I could hear water flowing meaning there was a small river or a creek somewhere near by. Four minutes later we stepped out into a small clearing and I gasped. I was right about the creek, it was small, but I didn't know where it started or ended. It was gently flowing, but what made me gasp was the small bridge over it, it was worn out but stable and a bit raised. Green plants were covering some parts of it making it look like it came from a fairy tale.

"Luke… how did you find this place?"

"Well, one day when my parents left for a business trip I was really upset. I needed to get away so I started walking and ended up here. It's much closer to my house then it is from the Cullen's." He explained.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"I know," He stepped up from behind me and took of the small bag, "Okay, let's get started, how about I'll snap some pictures and then you do the same. That way we'll each get a turn"

I nodded and started walking towards the small bridge. I climbed up to the middle and sat down letting my feet dangle over the edge. I heard Luke snapping some pictures but I didn't pay attention, instead I played around with the beautiful plants on the railing.

I heard footsteps and raised my head to see Luke standing above me with the camera in his left hand.

"I'm done, so you can take some pictures now." I nodded and he gently helped me up making sure I didn't fall over."

I walked away from the bridge and started taking some pictures of various plants and flowers. This place was truly amazing and I was planning on keeping some of these pictures for my self.

Once I was done I walked back towards the bridge where Luke was sitting where I was before. He looked deep in thought so I tried to be quiet but the moment I got to him he raised his head, smiled, and patted the spot next to him.

I sat down and leaned on my elbows, "I think we're gonna get an A on this."

He nodded and leaned back too, "Yeah this place isn't like any other."

We stayed in silence for a couple of minutes but then he turned to me, "Bella… Lauren means nothing to me."

Umm… Why exactly was he telling me this? And what does he mean she didn't mean anything, she was just someone to hook up with?

"Okay… so she was just some random girl you made out with? Is that what you're telling me?"

He looked shocked, "No! Bella no! She… I… Bella look, I didn't want to kiss Laur-"

"Then why did you?"

"Will you let me finish." He sighed, "I saw her staring at me at the party and I knew she was about to come up and try something with me so I went upstairs but then I heard her annoying heels following me, I turned the corner and ran into the nearest bathroom but she was quick. She walked into the bathroom after me and before I could react she pushed me up against the counter and kissed me. That's what caused the vase to break, which is what caused you to run in like that."

Too confusing. Well not really… Lauren almost raped him?...

"Why didn't you just push her away?" I asked.

"Bella I know this sounds like a bad excuse but listen, right when she kissed me you walked in, I was in shock for the two seconds her nasty mouth was on mine I didn't even have time to react."

I nodded, "Why are you trying to explain your self to me Luke? Why would I need an excuse from you?"

He looked nervous, "Bella… I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now but I didn't know how to approach you. Bella I really, like serious-"

_I'm so sick, infected with_

_Where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bill, selfishness_

_I'm so sick, I'm so sick_

My phone! Rosalie!

I looked at Luke with an apologetic expression, "Sorry but I promised Rose I'd answer every time she called."

He nodded and looked away. I got up and walked away for privacy.

"Hello?"

"Bells?" It was Rose.

**B:** "Yeah Rose it's me."

_R:_ "How's it going Bella?"

**B: **"Rose he explained the whole Lauren thing, apparently she pushed her self on him, I'll give you the details when I get home."

_R: _"See I told you everything would work out. Now go back to him, I don't want to hold you up. Love you Bells, see you at home."

**B: **"Love you too Rose."

I hung up the phone and walked back to Luke. "Sorry it's just that Rose doesn't like me being alone with a guy in the middle of the forest. She wanted to check up." I laughed.

He smiled and stood up, "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded but then remembered, "Wait. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

He looked at me, "I'll tell you later, it's nothing important."

I nodded and started walking with him, fifteen minutes later I tripped and got really close to meeting the ground but Luke caught me.

"Okay Bella. I see walking won't work for you. Get on my back."

"What?"

"You heard me, I'm giving you a piggy back ride."

I laughed, "Luke honestly you don't have to."

"I want to now get on."

I sighed, "Fine." He squatted low enough for me to jump on and I did, I wrapped my legs around his torso and kept my arms around his neck the whole time. We got to the car much faster this way.

He unlocked the door and placed me in the passengers seat.

"Thanks Luke." I smiled at him.

"Anytime Bells." He laughed.

He got in and started the car, "Are you hungry?"

I nodded. He turned on his IPod. "Great, I know just the place."

Things were back to normal, we were singing along with the radio and goofing off, I was glad to have my friend back. If that's all I got for now I'd be more then happy.

"So what is this great place you're taking me too?" I was curious.

He just smiled at me and shook his head no. Ugh, I hate surprises!

The song changed to _Crack A Bottle by Eminem,_ and I started singing along louder than usual. This was one of my current favorite songs. Luke started singing along too, rapping in all the right places.

I didn't even realize we stopped until he turned the radio off and climbed out of the car. Not a moment later he was helping me out of it and walking me to the small restaurant.

From the looks of it, it was Italian and had a homey feel to it. When we stepped inside a man who worked here, he actually looked like the owner, walked up to Luke and hugged him greeting him in a heavy Italian accent.

"Lucas!" Lucas? "It's been so long! Now don't be rude Luke introduce me to this beautiful lady here."

Luke smiled and turned to me, "Nicolo this beautiful lady here is Isabella Swan, she prefers Bella." I blushed when Nicolo took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Hello Bella I'm Nicolo and it's a pleasure to meet you."

I blushed even more at this elderly yet charming man, "You too Nicolo."

He smiled at me, "Well Lucas, do you want to be seated at your usual table today?"

Luke nodded and we followed Nicolo to the back of the restaurant. "Here you go, I'll send a waiter out in a little bit, here are you menus." With that he walked off.

I looked up at Luke, "He's a very nice man, very charming."

He chuckled, "He's married Bella." He teased.

"That's not what I meant _Lucas_." He winced slightly.

"You heard him?"

I nodded, "You don't like your name?"

"No, it's so formal and… I don't know I just don't like it."

I was shocked, "I think it's nice. Lucas Heaton. It suits you."

He smiled that breathtaking smile and I melted. "Thank you."

I decided to change the subject, "So how do you know Nicolo so well?"

"He's a friend of my parents, but he's my friend too. Actually more like a father figure."

I nodded, "Well I like him."

He laughed, "Married with kids Bella."

"Lucas…" He glared at me and I laughed, "I know you told me that before."

"So what are you getting?" He asked.

"I think I'll go with the mushroom ravioli, it's one of my favorite dishes. What about you?"

"I haven't had their lasagna in a while so I'll have that."

A young waiter came up to us and introduced himself as Jack.

"So what can I get for you today?" I noticed he was only looking at me.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli and pomegranate juice."

He turned to Luke or Lucas… I loved that name, "And you?" He asked dryly.

Luke looked like he was about to kill him, "Your original spaghetti and a coke."

The waiter nodded, "Your drinks will be with you shortly and your meal shouldn't take longer than twenty minutes." With that he winked at and walked off.

I looked at and was surprised at his angry expression, "Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked at me and shook his head, "That guy was eyeing you like a piece of meat." He… did he growl?!

"Luke, it's fine, he's probably just some hormonal teenager looking for a good lay."

That made him angrier… shit. "Luke seriously, I don't care about him so just forget about him, it's not like it matters."

He looked at me with a softer expression on his face, "Bella it does matter, you deserve so much better then some low life eyeing you up like that. You're not some random chick, you're a wonderful person that deserves nothing but the best."

I blushed at his word and looked down, "Thanks." I mumbled.

"Belllaaaaa." He whined, "What did I tell you about hiding that beautiful blush?"

I laughed and looked at him, every time I blushed around him he wouldn't let me hide it. "Sorry, sorry, I forgot for a moment."

He grinned at me and was about to say something but Jack came back with our drinks. He placed a napkin by mine and I noticed some writing on it, so when he left I looked at it and laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?"

I gave him the napkin.

_Sexy,_

_Call me when you want to_

_Experience a REAL man._

_888 – 934 – 8743_

_Jack_

Seriously? Who addresses someone they don't even know as 'Sexy' on a note? Was he for real? While I thought this was funny Luke looked like he was ready to kill some one.

"That asshole." He mumbled. I laughed even more.

"Lukkkeee," I was whining this time, "remember what I told you about him. I don't care about him."

He nodded and crumpled the napkin. "Sorry it just irritates me."

"Why?" Why should he care so much if guys are hitting on me?

He blushed. Luke blushed! Woohoo! "Well… Bella… this isn't the right time for this…"

"Not the right time for what? What's the big deal."

He took a deep breath, "Bella I promise I'll tell you, just not right now."

I was about to question him further but Jack came with our food.

"Here you go, I'll be here if you need anything. And I mean anything."

What a fucking perv.

He left and we started eating. To say this was the most amazing meal ever would be an understatement.

"Oh my gosh! This the best ravioli ever! And I had ravioli in Italy!"

Luke laughed, "Only the best at Nicolo's." He looked down but looked back up in an instant, "You've been to Italy?"

"Yeah, my dad had to go there for a business trip, something about expanding, like a year ago. He took me with him."

"Does your dad go away often?"

"Overall, if you added up all the time he spends at home a year, it would probably round up to a month. And that's with holidays." I told him.

"Yeah I know how you feel, both of my parents are always gone, expanding their company in other countries. I rarely see them." He smiled a sad smile, "What about your mom?"

It felt like someone punched me in the gut, "My mother left us when I was three. All I know is that she moved to Arizona and got remarried. But other then that I know nothing about her." I felt tears well up in my eyes and I tried to blink them back.

Luke scooted by me in the booth and crushed me to his chest, "Bells I'm so sorry, I didn't know, if I did I wouldn't of brought it up, I am so, so sorry."

He kept on talking, "Luke It's fine, you couldn't of known, it's fine I swear." But my tears betrayed me, he hugged me closer and kept on smoothing out my hair and whispering nice things to calm me down.

Right then I realized how much I actually like him, no, I think I love him. He's amazing, and I would be lying if I said I didn't depend on seeing him everyday. He was my rock and that scared me, I didn't want a repeat of what happened with Edward, I don't think I could live through that again.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying right now. I shouldn't even care so much anymore."

That only made him hug me closer, I tightened my arms around his waist and snuggled deeper in the crook of his neck, "Bella I want you to know that you can some to me with anything. Talking about this stuff will help you. I'm here for you." I nodded.

"Thank you Lucas." I whispered and looked up at him, his expression was sad. He was sad for me. I truly love this boy.

When he finally released me, after I convinced him I was fine, we finished lunch talking about happier things. Like the countries we got to visit do to our parents jobs.

I saw Luke's smile drop and I realized why. "So can I bring you your check?" Jack.

Luke looked like he was about to say something to him about staring the whole napkin think but I gave him a stern look so Instead all he said was "Yes."

Jack walked off, "See that wasn't so hard now was it." I teased.

"Whatever Bella, the guy just irritates me." He actually pouted and I laughed.

"Here you go, I hope you enjoyed your lunch."

I was about to grab the check but Luke snatched it before me, "What you think you're doing Isabella?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Paying the bill Lucas."

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I let the lady pay huh?"

"Luke… I can pay you know."

"Oh I know you can, but you're not going to."

"Luke seriously."

He shook his head stubbornly, "Nope, its already done." He put the leather case down with the money, got up and walked over to me, "Come on." He stuck his hand out for me and I grabbed it walking out of the restaurant hand in hand.

He opened the door for me, I got in and automatically grabbed his IPod looking for a good song to play, Luke started the car while I was looking through his music, for some reason he had this huge grin on his face.

I found the song I was looking for._ I Love College by Asher Roth. _This song made me more excited about college every time I listened to it. The song is amazing.

Luke started cracking up when I started singing along, I knew the lyrics by heart. It didn't take long for him to start singing along too.

"Bella seriously, you always know what songs I'm in the mood for. It's like you can read my mind."

"Pshht, I don't pick songs I do because I think you'll like them. I pick them because I like them. So don't get cocky." I teased.

"Gosh Bellarama, way to blow my ego." He laughed.

That laugh…

**LPOV**

The girl is amazing. When I explained the Lauren situation she understood and forgave me. It felt like a huge weight was lifted of me, even though I had Bella back as a friend I wanted her to be my girlfriend. I was planning on telling her but I still didn't know how to approach her with it.

I took her to Nicolo's and I knew he loved her, Nicolo was like a second father to me, always giving me advice and helping me out whenever I needed it, he was family. I never like my real name, but with Bella calling me Lucas I was starting to like it.

"Luke." I looked at the beauty sitting in the passenger seat, "I asked you what you were doing tomorrow."

"Oh sorry I blacked out… but as for tomorrow, I have a meeting with the coach, he's suppose to give me the schedule for the next month since I'm taking over the coaching."

"You're taking over coaching for the football team?"

"Yeah, his 5 year old son is on a football team too and they need a coach for about a month so he volunteered. Instead of getting another coach for our team, he asked me to do it."

"That's amazing Luke or should I call you Coach Heaton from now on." No I don't mind… Coach Heaton.

"Stop teasing me Bells."

She just threw her head back and laughed. That neck…

Much too soon, we were at the house and I was helping Bella out of the car. We walked up to the front door and she turned around.

"I had fun today Lucas." She giggled.

"Me too Bells, good luck tomorrow, I mean with shopping. If Alice and Rosalie are as bad as you say they are, you'll need all the luck you can get."

"Oh trust me, they are. See you Monday Coach." She turned around, but I grabbed her arm.

"Can I give you a ride to school on Monday?"

"Of course…. Actually… how about I give you a ride?" That girl.

"Seriously Bella?"

"Yeah, I haven't driven my car in a while, I miss it."

"If that's what you want, then sure. Wait… do you know where my house is?"

"Yep, I had to drop Emmett of there once. I still remember the way."

"Well see you Monday morning then Bells." I leaned down and kissed her cheek and allowed my lips to linger there more than necessary. Soon. I will actually be able to kiss her goodnight. On the lips.

"Bye Bella." I whispered stroking her arm.

"B-bye Luke." She managed, she looked dazed, that's a good sign right?

I walked off before I would actually jumped her, got in my car and drove off. Monday couldn't come sooner.

**BPOV**

Today went by better then I could of ever imagined. He doesn't like Lauren! Nope. She's just a slut. I have my friend back and hopefully he'll be my boyfriend soon because it is getting hard to be around him without actually kissing him.

"Rose!" I called out when I got home, no answer.

"Anyone?!" Still no answer. I was alone.

Oh well. I walked into the kitchen got a yoghurt and sat down at the island, I saw a magazine laying around so I started reading it.

"Bella?" Well I guess I wasn't alone, Edward's home.

"Yeah it's me."

"Oh… Hi." He looked a bit… off.

I remembered screaming at him last night. Well this is awesome.

"Hey…" I trailed off, "What's up?"

"Umm… Nothing. Bella, listen about last night, I'm sorry, I mean you're right you know. Who am I to think that you would willingly open up to me after everything I've put you through. I'm sorry Bella, I mean it."

Wow, at this moment, I actually saw _my_ Edward peak out of the cold hearted shell that has covered him. I just had to find away to let him out fully.

A moment of honesty. "Edward I'm not gonna say its okay, because it's not. I was so mad at you for actually thinking I would trust you after everything that has happened but that doesn't even compare to my anger towards you leaving me." I took a deep breath. "You abandoned me, and not just me all of us. Even your parents, you left us, and for what? Popularity? Girls? What is it exactly that you left us for Edward?"

He looked at me and I saw the vulnerability in his eyes. His beautiful eyes. "I was dumb. I don't know why, all I know is that leaving you was the biggest mistake I have ever made. You were my best friend and I gave you up, scratched you out of my life like you never existed, and I still don't know why."

Tears were threatening to spill and I was trying to furiously blink them away. "You don't know how much it hurt." I whispered. "You don't know how much I needed you at that time, my dad was always gone and I had no one in my life but you. And you left me."

This was true, I mean I had Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Em, but Edward was the only one who supported me. Got me through life one step at a time.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." He whispered, "I wish I could take the years back but I can't, no matter how hard I am willing to try." I couldn't hold my tears back any longer, I started sobbing, my hands covering my face.

I felt him rum to me and wrap his arms around me, like he always did when I cried.

I couldn't stop crying, all those years came back, the happy times, the times when he was still in my life. The times we were best friends.

He kept whispering his apologies to me, rubbing my back and holding me tight, while I sobbed and ruined his shirt. He picked me up, holding me close and walked upstairs to his room.

He laid down on his bed holding me tight, while I calmed down, I felt all of the energy leave my body and I fell asleep, holding onto Edward as tight as possible.

I woke up and felt someone breathing underneath me, I looked up to see Edward sleeping peacefully with his arms wrapped around me.

I felt sore… again. This is like a routine or something, cry myself to sleep and wake up feeling sore all over.

We had an intense conversation, and I know this doesn't fix everything but it's a step, a step towards getting our friendship back. That's what I wanted.

I looked at the clock to see that it was 2AM. I felt pretty uncomfortable sleeping in jeans so I wanted to change into my Pajamas.

I tried to get out of Edwards grasp but that just made him tighten his grip on me. When I pushed a little too hard he woke up.

"What are you doing Bells?" His voice was laced with sleep.

"I want to change into my pajamas, I'm not comfortable sleeping in jeans." I whispered.

"Don't leave." He pouted and I laughed.

"Edward seriously I want to change, I'm not that comfy right now."

"Fine… But are you going to come back?"

That's a bad idea. I want to move slow to fix our friend ship, and I haven't fully forgiven him yet.

"Edward… I don't think that would be the best idea…"

He sat up, "Why not?"

"Well first of all it would be awkward, don't you think? And second of all, I haven't fully forgiven you yet, you have to earn my forgiveness is you're serious about this."

"Bella I am completely serious about this, I want my best friend back, I miss you… and everyone else. I'll do everything and anything I have to, to prove that."

I nodded, "That's all I want to hear for now."

We got off of the bed and he hugged me again, "Night Bells."

"Goodnight Edward." He looked at me and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I really missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too." With that I walked off with a smile on my face.

I finally got to my room and found some boxer shorts and a tank top. I went into the bathroom to wash off my make up and brush my teeth. When I looked in the mirror, I saw that my eyes were a little red from crying so much, but other then that I was… glowing.

I smiled at the thought of Edward really trying to make our friendship work again. I really did miss him being my friend and I was glad to have him back again.

I put on my clothes and walked out of the bathroom. I walked over to my bed and fell on it, I could finally sleep peacefully.

And then I remembered, shopping tomorrow. With Alice and Rose. Awesome.

**Reviews are loved!**

**The next chapter shouldn't take so long. I hope.**

**Don't forget to check out all the pictures, i added some from this chapter and pictures of Bella's and Alice's room.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Told you I'd update sooner :D**

**I own Nothing.**

**Songs used in this Chapter**

_Poker Face - Lady Gaga_

_The Cure_

_Touch Too Much - AC/DC_

_Bullet With Butterfly Wings - Smashing Pumpkins_

**BPOV**

"Bellaaa, wakey, wakey sunshine!"

"Bella."

"Bellaaa."

"Bella.

That's it, "Go away! I'm trying to sleep you torturing monsters."

They laughed, and then pulled my covers off, great.

I looked up at my two annoying best friends, "I hate you." And walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later, "Bella come on! The mall awaits!"

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the shower, "Oh yeah Alice, the mall awaits…"

I walked into my room after drying off, "You guys are impatient, annoying, shopaholic monsters."

That only made them laugh, "We love you too Jelly-Bean. Now get dressed, wear something comfortable you'll be walking around all day."

"Awesome." I walked into the huge closet and found dark blue sweats.

Alice walked in after me, "Oh Bells, those are cute, I bought them for you from Victoria's Secret. Remember? Here this shirt will look good with the sweats." She handed me a white shirt with blue writing on it.

"Thanks Ally." She smiled and ran off, I put on the clothes and found my green converse. Now I'm ready.

The girls were laying on my bed, both wearing some sweats a shirts. Shopping attire.

"Okay guys I'm ready," Alice hopped up grinning "But I'm hungry." Her smile dropped and I smirked.

"Fine." She sighed, "Just don't take too long."

I nodded and grabbed my cell, IPod and a hoodies that Alice had ready for me and we all went downstairs.

Me and Rose ate some cereal, while Alice made some toast.

Rose looked at me, "So Bella did you work everything out with Luke yesterday?"

I nodded, "Yup, Lauren literally forced herself on him, we're cool. Just friends though."

Alice smirked, "Not for long."

And then I remembered my conversation with Edward, I'm not ready to tell anyone yet.

I took my bowl to the sink when I was done, "Okay guys let's go. Can I drive?"

Rosalie ran to the front door, "Shot gun!"

Alice groaned, "No! Rosalie you always get shot gun! How come I never get to sit up front? Huh? What do you all have against short people!?" Her voice trailed off, as she ran away.

I shook my head and laughed at my two crazy friends. I grabbed my keys and ran after them.

The were booty bumping each other my the passengers side and when I unlocked the door Rosalie jumped in, and Alice pouted.

"Wow, all that for a seat." I looked at Alice "What song would you like to hear, Miss. Cullen?"

She thought for a moment, "Oh! How about _Poker Face_?" Rose and I groaned, we hated that song, but Alice loved it.

"Fine," I turned up the music and put the cars roof down, since it was still warm enough.

We reached their heaven in twenty minutes, with my driving. I didn't get a chance to put the roof up, they were already out of the car.

I followed them into the mall and tried to keep up, as they ran around picking stuff out.

"Bella try this on, it should look fabulous on you." Alice threw a purple dress my way and I went into the dressing room. "Make sure you show us how it looks!"

I put the dress on and stepped out of the fitting room, without even looking in the mirror.

"Oh my god! Yes! You're getting that." She pushed me back into the dressing room. "I told you Rose!"

I sighed and changed into my normal clothes. This is gonna be a long day.

Three hours, and twenty shopping bags later, we were finally allowed to have lunch.

"Okay Bella, I still want to get you some casual t-shirts and hoodies, since we only bought dresses and such. Oh! And some jeans, maybe even some flip flops since it's still warm enough." I nodded at Alice,

I was actually glad we were moving on to the casual stuff, I actually paid attention to what they picked out since I was going to wear the stuff.

"I want to buy a new pair of Converse." I told them.

"Bells you have like every color there is." Rose told me.

"Yeah but I want red high tops. I saw someone wearing them a long time ago and they looked really cool. So I want them."

"Kay, we'll buy some Chuck Taylors for you then."

We finished eating and when up to the second story of the mall, where all the 'preppy' stores were located.

We went into Hollister first and I picked out some jeans and a couple of shirts for my self. Alice found two pairs of flip flops and a bag for me.

We moved on to Abercrombie & Fitch, I found some warm sweaters and cute shirts I could wear to school.

"Oh Bella look at this! This would look really cute with the ripped jeans you bought at Hollister," Rosalie was holding up a dark blue shirt that said "Cheers To Me" In gold lettering. I smiled and she handed me my size.

Alice ran to us with a mountain of stuff in her arms. "Okay Bella check this out, I got you this cute tote you can bring to school instead of that old one. And I got you this sweater, isn't it cute, oh and also these jeans."

I groaned the tote was cute, but my current one is only a month old. The sweater was blue and the jeans were destroyed. I nodded and grabbed the stuff without arguing. We payed for our stuff and walked to Victoria's Secret.

They torture me in this store with underwear, I tend to stay in the 'Pink' section while they wonder off to find stuff to wear for their boyfriends.

Rosalie stayed with me while Alice danced off, "Okay Bella look at these sweats, they're cute and comfy, oh how about this hoodie it's totally you, look at this bra, oh what about these t-shirts?"

"Rosalie breathe." She just handed me the stuff she thought were cute and moved on to shop for her self.

I found the underwear section and picked out some cute designs. Boy shorts were the best, no matter what Alice said.

I went to pay for the stuff because I couldn't hold it all any longer. The cashier handed me my three bags and I looked for my friends.

"Can we go now." I whined once I found them "My fingers are cramped from these bags."

Alice nodded, "Just let me pay for this," She walked off but then turned around. "Oh Bella, I picked out these sprays and lotions for you."

I groaned and walked out of the store to find a bench. I had about forty bags, not exaggerating. When Alice shopped, she shopped. People who walked by me looked at me like I was crazy and I resisted the urge to flip them off.

Alice and Rose walked out of the store and laughed when they saw me sprawled on the bench. I got up and started walking with my friends, it was already six and I wanted to go home.

I led them to my car and opened the trunk, "God guys, I don't know if we'll be able to fit all of these bags into the car." I whined.

"Silly Bella." Alice smiled and started placing all of her bags on one side of trunk while Rosalie placed hers on the other. "Bella put your bags in the backseat. Try to keep the all on one side."

I placed my bags carefully on one side and was surprised that they fit. All forty of them.

Rosalie climbed into the back seat while Alice jumped in the back. "Finally" I muttered.

"Oh come on Bella, it wasn't so bad." I rolled my eyes at Alice. Of course it wasn't bad for her, she would do this for a living if she could.

We got to the house in no time and I parked my car. We got our bags and walked to the house when we opened the doors, all of the guys, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward ran to us.

"Oh my god… I've never seen so many bags in my life." Edward muttered.

"I know right!" I yelled causing the girls to roll their eyes.

"Drama queen" They muttered, before handing their bags to their boyfriends.

I started walking up stairs and Edward followed taking most of the bags from me.

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

"No problem, did you have fun today?"

"No." I scoffed.

He laughed, "Still hate shopping?"

I nodded my head, "Yup, always and forever."

We reached my room and I opened the door.

"Where should I put these?" He asked.

"My closet, I'll start putting everything away." I pointed towards the closet.

"Want some help." He looked at me.

"Sure, this will take forever." I laughed. I went to the IPod deck on the dresser and plugged my IPod in. _The Cure_ played while we started putting everything away. We talked and laughed, and actually got to know each other all over again. He wasn't exactly the same as he was three years ago, but I knew that he was trying, and for now that's all that mattered.

Edward and I went down stairs, after about an hour of putting my clothes away. Everyone was in the kitchen trying to make dinner,

"Here guys I'll help, what exactly are you making though?" I asked.

"Lasagna." They all answered in unison.

I sighed and took over the kitchen. They were all hopeless when it came to making dinner. Forty minutes later we had Lasagna, salad, and garlic bread ready.

"Yes! A home cooked meal!" Emmett…

Jasper and Edward set up the dining room table and we carried the food out while Emmett made our drinks. We all sat down and started eating, with an easy conversation flowing.

"Do you guys wana watch a movie?" Rosalie asked.

We all nodded, Alice especially, "Great! Let's all change into our PJ's and we'll have like a huge sleepover!"

We made the boys do the dishes, since we made most of the food.

"Bella wear the cute set I bought for you today okay?" Alice asked and I nodded. It really was cute and since it was from Victoria's Secret it was Alice approved. Dark blue shorts with big rhyme stones one the butt that spell out "PINK" and a white wife cami with blue lettering that matched the shorts.

We al met up in the living room and tried to choose a movie,

"Guys I wana watch Saw."

"No Emmett."

"How about Mean Girls?"

"Forget about it Alice."

"Schindlers list?"

"Too depressing Jasper."

"How about Clueless?"

"Rosalie no."

"Juno?"

"Kind of gay Edward."

"What about Pineapple Express?"

They all looked at me with a grin.

"We'd be so dead without you Bells." Emmett ran to the DVD player and popped the movie in. Alice turned the lights off and threw some blankets at us.

We were in our usual seating, Alice and Jasper on the love seat, Rose and Emmett on the big comfy couch, and I'm on the small puffy chair, except this time I had Edward by my side. And we were sharing the blanket.

Half way through the movie I felt getting more tired, Edward wrapped his arm around me and told me to sleep if I wanted to. I still wasn't comfortable around him, every time he touched me or talked to me I remembered all those times he tormented me, he was terrible to me and that just doesn't go away.

All of a sudden I felt being lifted, I opened my eyes to see Edward carrying me bridal style.

"What are you doing?!" I shrieked.

"You were tired, I'm carrying you to your room."

"I can walk you know!" I tried to jump out of his hold, but he just tightened his grip on me.

"Bella don't be stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn I just don't want you carrying me! Now put me down!"

"Nope."

"I said put me DOWN!" Is this guy serious?

"Bella," He warned, "Don't make this difficult, remember our truce?"

"First of all I'm not being difficult and second of all I also remember not fully forgiving you. So I'm going to say this one more time. Put. Me. DOWN!"

He sighed and started sprinting towards my door, once he reached my room he dropped me on my bed and glared at me.

"How long is it gonna take you to get over this?" He asked.

"What do you mean how long it's going to take me? I'm gonna take as long as I want, so don't try to guilt me or pressure me into forgiving you, because it's going to work!"

Does he seriously think I'm gonna forgive him in one day?

"Bella are you serious? You're acting like an immature brat. I apologized, what more can I do. You seriously need to stop acting like a bitch, okay?" He looked mad, but I didn't care.

"I'm an immature brat? I'm a bitch? What does that make you then? A class A jackass! If you want me to be friends with you again, you have to actually prove that you're not a total douche bag, but so far I don't think it's working for you." I replied calmly… well… almost.

"What about you!" He yelled.

"What about me!? I did nothing to you! You left me not vise versa!" At that moment I really wanted to slap the daylights out of him.

"So is this how it's going to be? You always yelling at me and telling me I'm an asshole?"

"Well if you're going to be an asshole, I have no problem reminding you."

"Bella I'm trying, but if you're not going to cooperate I'm not gonna try much longer."

Oh my god… That stupid jerk.

"Fine! Why don't you just leave again, treat me like shit and forget this ever happened!"

"Bella that's not wh-"

"Leave!" I threw a pillow at him which he dodged.

"Bella I'm sor-" Why doesn't he just leave.

"Just leave Edward." I whispered. He made no move to leave so I got up and walked into my bathroom and locked the door.

I couldn't believe this. After last night, I thought he would actually try to make things right. He owes me, I did nothing wrong he's the one that left.

I didn't notice that I was crying, until I looked in the mirror and the only thing I could think at the moment was Luke.

I heard the door close meaning Edward left, I opened the door and walked to my night stand, where my cell was.

I scrolled through my contacts and called the number.

"Hello?"

"Luke?"

"Yeah Bells it's me. Is everything al right? Are you hurt, what happened?"

"Luke! I'm fine I just… you're gonna think it's stupid."

"Bells I would never think that, now tell me what's wrong."

"I… I got into a fight with him."

"With who Bella?"

"Edward, I know that nothing unusual but last night he apologized for everything and I thought he meant it, but tonight he said I was being an immature brat and that I yell at him all the time and that… and…" My voice broke and I started crying.

"Bella? Bells I'll be there in five minutes okay? Hang on."

"No. Luke it's already nine and we have school tomorrow and I'm already wearing my PJ's and I don't want to bother you" He cut off my rambling.

"Bella don't be silly, you're not bothering me at all, in fact you don't know how happy it makes me that you called, now hang in there I'm coming." He hung up.

I couldn't be his friend much longer, I liked him too much to hide my feelings, one day… and that day is going to come soon, I would tell him.

I was still sitting on my bed, when I heard the door bell ring, I slipped on my flip flops and ran down stairs.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were all asleep in the living room so the didn't hear the door bell… despite it's loudness.

I opened the front door to find Luke standing there with a concerned look. Without any words he grabbed my hand and walked us to his car. Once he got into the car he turned to me and I finally got to look at him.

He was only wearing black basketball shorts, and a maroon zip up hoodie over his 'Forks Football' T-shirt. And I realized that I was still wearing my shorts and a tank top.

"Bells do you want to get Ice Cream and then tell me what happened?" He asked in a soft voice.

I nodded and he wiped away the tears, that were still falling down my cheeks.

"Don't cry Bells," He murmured "It breaks my heart."

I nodded again and he wiped away more tears. He started driving towards the small Ice Cream shop, that was always open.

Once we got there, he opened my door for me and grabbed my hand, the Ice Cream shop was open, but there were only two other people there.

Luke walked us towards the young man, who stood behind the cash register.

"Bells what flavor do you want?" He turned to me.

"Cookie Dough." I always got Cookie Dough when I was upset, it's the best comfort Ice Cream out there.

Luke nodded, "Okay then, one Cookie Dough and one…" He looked at all the flavors, "Do you have Moose Tracks?"

The cashier nodded and started scooping the Ice Cream into huge waffle cones. Luke payed for the Ice Cream, since I didn't even think about bringing my wallet.

"Do you want to sit outside?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah that would be better."

He took my hand with his free one and led us outside to one of the picnic tables, we sat on the table, with our feet resting on the benches.

"So tell me what he said to make you cry." I looked at him and noticed that he looked upset.

"He just… After everything that happened… I mean last night after you dropped me off he apologized, and it was completely sincere, or so I thought. And tonight he called me an immature child and a bitch and he said that I'm making harder-"

"He called you a bitch?!" Luke interrupted.

"Uh… Yes bu-"

"No buts! How can he call you a bitch! You out of all people, god I warned him…"

What is he talking about, "You warned him? Warned his about what?"

He sighed, "You might be mad but… I mean I know it isn't any of my business, but Emmett told me what Edward did to you guys, and then one day I heard Edward talking about you in the locker room and I lost it, I warned him, I told him not to hurt you any more, every time he was brought up in our conversation you looked so pained it was completely heartbreaking to know that he brought you so much pain, I couldn't stand it anymore…"

"Luke," I whispered and he looked up, "I don't want you to feel obligated to protect me from him, it's not like you're my…" I looked down, I couldn't say it, I couldn't say 'boyfriend'.

God, the guy warned Edward to not hurt me again, he cared enough about me to warn a guy… I want to be more than friends and I want it now.

I took a deep breath. "Luke I have to tell you something."

**LPOV**

That bastered. I'm gonna beat him up I swear to god, that son of a bitch made her cry. The beautiful innocent angel, how could he.

"He just… After everything that happened… I mean last night after you dropped me off he apologized, and it was completely sincere, or so I thought. And tonight he called me an immature child and a bitch and he said that I'm making harder-"

Whoa what! "He called you a bitch?!"

"Uh… Yes bu-" She can't honestly be defending him.

"No buts! How can he call you a bitch! You out of all people, god I warned him…"

Bella looked confused "You warned him? Warned his about what?"

I sighed, what if she thinks I'm butting into her life… "You might be mad but… I mean I know it isn't any of my business but Emmett told me what Edward did to you guys, and then one day I heard Edward talking about you in the locker room and I lost it, I warned him, I told him not to hurt you any more, every time he was brought up in our conversation you looked so pained it was completely heartbreaking to know that he brought you so much pain, I couldn't stand it anymore…"

"Luke," She whispered and I looked up, "I don't want you to feel obligated to protect me from him, it's not like you're my…"

Not her what? Her boyfriend? I know that, and she doesn't even know, how much I'd want to be though. Tonight is the night, I have to tell her… I have to do something about his, I can't be just a friend anymore, it's too hard.

All of a sudden she took a deep breath, "Luke I have to tell you something."

Why does she look so nervous? She continued.

"I'm risking a lot by doing this and I hope I don't lose you in the process but… Luke… You might think I'm completely weird and you might now want to be my friend any more and I hope that isn't the case but…" She looked so cute when she was rambling. But why was she rambling in the first place?

"Bella…" I whispered, urging her to go on.

She looked me in the eye, "Luke I like you… more than a friend."

Oh dear god… She likes me… Bella Swan likes Luke Heaton… more than a friend.

I felt my Ice Cream drop, but I didn't care. I grabbed Bella, one arm around her waist the other on the back of her head and I kissed her, I wanted her to see how much I care for her, how much I need her.

For a second I panicked, because she wasn't responding to the kiss, but then I felt her arms sneak around my neck and her hands knit into my hair.

This was bliss. It was beyond bliss, the girl that has stolen my heart, was in my arms. She was everything.

She pulled back an inch and looked at me, "So I didn't scare you away?" She asked breathless.

I chuckled, "You don't know, how much I wanted to tell you, Bella I've liked you ever since that day in the parking lot. I was shocked you talked to me and I was even more shocked at your kindness. You completely stole my heart, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

She closed her eyes, "Oh thank god, you don't know how nervous I was." I leaned in and kissed her again, this time it was more rough and needy. It was passionate and full of emotion.

It was perfect.

Half an hour later we decided to go home, since we had school tomorrow. We were walking back to our car and I noticed she was shivering.

"Are you cold Bells?"

The stubborn girl shook her head no.

"Yeah you are you're shivering, here take my hoodie." I took off my maroon Hollister hoodie and handed it to her.

"No I'm fine you'll get cold." Always cares about someone else more, than about herself.

"Bella please," I turned her to face me and smiled at her. She put the hoodie on and I zipped it up for her.

"It's warm." She murmured and I chuckled.

"I told you babe." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked her to the passengers side.

I got in my self and looked at her, "So Bella… I was wondering you know…"

"Just spit it out Luke." She laughed.

"Okay, will you go out with me this Friday?" I laughed along with her.

"Hmm…" She wondered.

"Belllaaaaa." I whined.

"Okay, okay."

"Okay to the date?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes."

"Good, now milady which song shall we listen to?"

She took my IPod and scrolled through it. "Lucas Heaton! Please tell me you have _Touch Too Much_ by _ACDC_!" She shrieked and I laughed.

"Bella… I do have that song, you just can't find it, here let me look for it." I took my IPod and scrolled through it looking for the familiar song. I found it and pressed play.

"Woohoo!" I laughed at her enthusiasm and we sang along. We reached the house all too soon and I opened the door for her.

I took her hand and we walked to the front door.

I looked at her, "So I'll pick you up tomorrow morning?"

She nodded but then smirked, "No… I'll pick _you_ up tomorrow."

I laughed, "Bella you were serious?"

She put her hands on her hips, "Are you implying something Luke?"

I tried to hold back a smile, "No Bells, I'll be waiting for you tomorrow morning okay?"

She smiled, "Yeah okay… Oh! Here's your hoodie back, I almost forgot."

I stopped her, "No Bells keep it, it looks better on you anyways."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

I nodded and cupped her face with my hands, "Absolutely." Leaning down I kissed her goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I asked.

She nodded and kissed me again.

"Goodnight Luke." She whispered.

"Sweet dreams Bells."

I watched her walk into the house and drove off with a permanent smile on my face.

**BPOV**

Happiness just got a whole new meaning. Luke likes me too, he liked me so much he kissed me. And it was the best damn kiss ever.

Saying goodbye to him, was harder then it should have been, but the thought of giving him a ride to school was truly humorous.

Oh! And he asked me out on a date, this Friday, Alice and Rose will have a blast getting me ready and getting information out of Luke about our date to find me the perfect outfit.

I walked into the house and saw that no one was in the living room any more, I climbed up the stairs as quietly as I possibly could trying not to wake anyone up. I got to my room and collapsed in my bed. Only eight more hours until I see him again.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

"Ugh! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" I threw the alarm clock at the nearest wall and it stopped ringing.

I got up and stretch. Walking into the bathroom I grabbed my robe and placed it on the counter. The shower did a better job at waking me up and I was in a much better mood when I stepped out.

"BELLAAA." Well, there goes the good mood.

"Alice your 'Bella Barbie' week is over. I can dress my self."

She smirked, "Oh I know you can dress yourself, that's not why I'm here. Rose and Jasper had to go home and when I looked for you after they left, you were no where in sight. Care to explain."

I knew my grin was huge and I couldn't help it, I squealed like Alice squeals when she gets new shoes. "He likes me too! And he kissed me! AND he asked me out! And Alice I think I'm in love!"

"AHHHHH! Oh my god! Bella I'm so happy for you! You guys are perf- HOLD UP! We are talking about Mr. Heaton right?"

I nodded "Yes! Alice! Yes we are!"

"Tell me everything Isabella!"

And so I did. She helped me get ready, while I recapped last night and told her how much I like Luke. She was truly happy for me, and like I guessed, she told me she would talk to Luke about our date, so she can get me the perfect outfit.

She left the room after she curled my hair and did my make up, I could choose an outfit on my own. I was so honored that Alice gave me this privilege…now on to my outfit.

Something simple yet cute. GOT IT! Well the shirt at least… it was a dark blue shirt with big yellow lettering on it. Now onto jeans…

"Bella!" Alice came into my room, "Wear capris it's warm! Isn't that great, I haven't worn something other than jeans in a while, Oh! I like that shirt!"

"Alice you picked it out…"

"Yeah and I love it, here these will work." She threw denim shorts at me that stopped just below mid thigh. Unfortunately Alice threw to hard hiding me right in the face.

"Ow Alice! God do you have to whip them at me?"

"Sorry," She giggled. "Oh! Make sure to use that tote I got you today, and wear those leather flip flops! You'll look amazing!"

"Umm… Alice where's the tote?"

She ran into my closet and came back with the tote and the pair of brown leather flip flops.

"Isn't this the cutest tote though? Aren't you glad I got it for you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Can you put all of my crap in it. I'm running kind of late."

"Sure thing but Bells we have thirty minutes before we leave."

I shook my head, "Nope not me. I'm driving Luke today, since he's the one that always gives me a ride I haven't driven my car in a while, I miss it."

She laughed, "You speed maniac. Just try not to go to fast okay?"

I laughed, "I can't help it, especially with the roof down."

"I know, I know, just don't scare him away… hey, where did you get that hoodie?"

I looked at her and saw that she was pointing at Luke's hoodie that was hanging on one of my hooks.

"It's Luke's."

"Ohh… Aww, that's cute he gave you his hoodie." She cooed.

I blushed and nodded. She handed me the tote, it was full of my stuff, and I slipped on the flip flops. We ran down the stairs and I grabbed a Luna bar.

"Kay I'll see you at school Alice."

"Have fun Bells!"

I got into my car and put the roof down, I drove towards the beautiful home. I pulled up and saw Luke coming out of his house, I guess he decided to take advantage of the warm weather, because he was wearing plaid baggy shorts.

I got out of the car and stood by door waiting for him to get to the car, I thought he was going to walk to the passengers side, but instead he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Morning baby." He murmured and my heart melted.

"Morning."

He pulled back, but then dipped his head to kiss me. Last night, when he did this, I almost fainted, and just like last night I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and bury my hands in his hair.

He pushed me against my car and deepened the kiss.

I pulled back an inch and giggled, "Lucas Heaton, do you want to be late?"

"Well if this is the reason why we're late, then I definitely don't mind." He flirted.

I laughed but gave in… for three minutes… that's all. I swear.

"Let's get to school beautiful." He said and opened my door for me.

I giggled and got in. Once he was seated, he took my IPod and started looking for a song.

"Yes!" I looked at him and raised an eye brow.

"Smashing Pumpkins baby!"

I laughed at him while he turned on _Bullet With Butterfly Wings_

I tried not look to at him, because every time that I did, I would start cracking up. He was using a water bottle with one hand as a mic and the other arm was extended up in the air, he formed a 'Rock 'n' Roll' sign with his fingers and he was singing as loud as he could.

It was truly quite a sight. When I finally parked my car, I wiped away the tears from laughing and looked at Luke who was grinning at me. He climbed out of the car and ran over to my side to open my door for me.

I grabbed my bag and got out of the car. He kissed me once, before putting his arm around my waist and walking us to school.

People were looking at us in wonder but we didn't care, if the rumor was that we were together, the rumor was true. We have nothing to hide.

"Bells?"

"Yeah?" I looked up at him.

"Do you want to meet Kevin? I mean you don't have to, but he's been bugging me about it for a while, but I told him he would just scare you away but now…"

"Of course. I've met him before, but I've never actually spoken to him."

"Yeah he mentioned that." He was about to say something else, but a guy who looked a lot like Kevin ran up to us.

"Luke man wh- oh… Bella hey! Luke kept you hidden from me, but now that I'm here we can chill!" He grabbed me out of Luke's grasp and pulled me into a hug. Actually lifting me.

"Kevin, this is why I didn't want you near Bella, you're creeping her out already."

Luke tugged on my arm gently and I walked into his embrace.

"Bella doesn't mind, we're cool right?" I laughed at Kevin's pout.

"Right Kevin."

"See Luke, I'm always right but you just have to argue, if everyone would just listen to me for once, we would all be in a better…"

Kevin continued to ramble on while we walked to class. Well, Luke was walking me to class and Kevin was walking beside talking about whatever. I've know him personally for a couple of minutes, but he was one of the funniest guys I've ever met, sort of like Emmett.

Luke stopped walking in the middle of the hallway and motioned for me to be quiet. We watched as Kevin walked away, still talking about him being right, thinking that we were there listening.

I started laughing once he was far away. "Do you always do this to him?" I asked.

Luke laughed, "Once in a while, usually when he talks about himself and who he's the greatest."

I laughed and slapped his chest playfully, "That's terrible Luke."

"But Belllaaaaa, you heard him talk about nonsense, now _that's_ terrible."

I laughed again.

"Bella, I really want to sit with you at lunch."

I looked at him, "And I want to sit with you too, but I mean Alice and Rosal-"

"Bella please." That cheater.

"That's not fair Luke, you can't just charm me into sitting with you, and what about your friends, I'm sure they wouldn't like me just coming over there and sitting with you with-"

"Bells don't say that, all of my friends know you, they won't mind. And I can sit with your friends tomorrow… if you guys don't mind that is…"

"No! They love you and you know Emmett and Alice, and how accepting they are. And Rose and Jasper they're nice too."

He smirked, "And then there's you…"

"Yes there's me. And I might not be so accepting you know, you might have to suck up a bit."

He laughed causing some people to turn around and look at us.

"I'll see you at lunch then?" He asked.

"Yeah… But if your friends hate me don't say I didn't warn you."

"They won't hate you baby. I don't know if it's possible to hate you." He whispered and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later."

"See ya Luke," I walked into the classroom to find everyone staring at me, I blushed and sat down without making any eye contact. I mean gosh, what's the big deal, there's a new couple here everyday and no one makes a huge fiasco out of it. But when it's me and Luke, it's like Brangelina or something.

It was like this for the next couple classes, people following my every move and to top it off, the teacher announced that we'll have a quiz tomorrow. Again. I was relieved when my class with Alice came.

"So Luke asked me to sit with him at lunch today, do you mind?" I asked her.

"Bella no! Of course not, but he should sit with us tomorrow or something."

"Yeah I told him that he should do that, he agreed of course, but he wanted to make sure you guys wouldn't mind."

"Aww Bella, he is such a sweetheart! Ahhh! I'm so happy for you!" She squealed.

I shushed her, "Alice calm down, I don't want the world to hear."

She nodded but smiled even wider, "I know, I know. But Bella this is so awesome, you guys belong together and now you can finally be together. It's great!"

I chuckled at my best friends enthusiasm. "I know Alice, I'm extremely happy too."

The teacher shushed us and we started to actually pay attention. When the bell rang, Alice ran off telling me she'd see me after school. I walked out of the classroom, to find Luke waiting for me.

"Hello beautiful." He murmured once I was by his side.

"Hey handsome, ready for lunch?"

He chuckled, "Of course, come on let's go."

He grabbed my hand and we chatted on our way to the cafeteria, we bought food and Luke paid for my fruit salad while I wasn't looking and I glared at him which caused him to laugh.

He walked us over to his table and cleared his throat. When everyone looked at us, I scanned the crowd for people I knew, Ben and Angela sat at this table. Angela smiled and waved at me when she saw me. This girl Kate from history sat here as well, we talked a few times. And of course Kevin.

"Guys this is Bella, Bella these are my friends."

"Hey Bella! You're sitting with us today?"

I laughed and nodded. He grinned at me.

We sat down and I ended up being in between Luke and Angela, which I was glad for. I found out that everyone at the table was nice, they were nothing like Lauren and Jessica, or even Edward these were genuine people, who I think, accepted me.

The bell rang and Luke walked me to Biology, telling me he'd see me later. I saw Edward sitting at our table looking completely sad and… lost.

I sat down and prepared to ignore him, but he had other plans.

"Bella," He whispered, "Look I know you're upset, but please forgive me. I don't know what came over me and I didn't mean to call you all those terrible things, it just happened. So please… Bella…"

I look at him and saw that he was completely sincere, though that's what I thought the last time he apologized.

Thankfully, Mr. Banner walked in and started the class.

When the bell rang, I was the first one out of the class, it was beyond awkward to sit by him and I didn't want to did longer than necessary.

Luke was already in the art classroom, waiting for me with a smile on his handsome face.

"How was Bio?" He asked me.

"Awkward, since I sat next to Edward."

He frowned and nodded. We had to sketch what we took pictures of this weekend so Luke and I talked some more. The bell rang and we walked to PE together, laughing when Kevin ran up to us and told us we were jerks for ditching him this morning.

Rose was waiting for me, with a huge grin on her face. "Well hello Ms. Lovebird."

I laughed at her, "Hey Rose."

"Lucky for you, Alice told us everything that happened and we are all so happy Bells! He really is a great guy."

I nodded, "Trust me, I know."

We got dressed and walked out of the locker room, talking about a concert we wanted to go to.

Coach blew the whistle and we all looked up, "Since you all had so much fun last time, I decided to let you play dodge ball again. Same teams! Go!"

We all went back to our old team, Luke was talking to Emmett and Kevin when we walked up.

"Don't worry ladies we'll protect you." Emmett said in a fake British accent.

Rose got in a defensive stance, "Umm, excuse me, but do you me to remind you who won for our team last time." She pointed at me and I used my right hand to point at my self also. "This girl." Me and Rose said at the same time making the three laugh.

Luke looked at us, "You're right we'll probably need you to protect us."

"Probably." We muttered.

Coach blew the whistle and the balls started flying everywhere, it was much like the other time, but except this time Luke was even more playful around me. He kept on grabbing me by the waist and spinning me around, so we both dodge the balls.

It was so much fun. But soon we had to get dressed, Rose and me walked back into the girls locker room and got dressed.

"Bye Bells, I'll see you later."

"Bye Rose."

I grabbed my bag, made sure I had everything and left the locker room. Luke and I walked out at the same time and he walked over to me.

"Do you have practice Captain?"

He shook his head, "Nope, not today so take me home, beautiful." He took my hand and walked out into the parking lot.

I unlocked the car and he opened my door for me. He's such a gentleman. On our way to his house we just let the radio play without really choosing a song,

When we pulled up to his house he turned the music down, "Do you want to come in babe?"

I looked at him and he nodded his head, "Yeah you do, come on." He answered for me and got out of the car to open my door for me.

He grabbed my hand and walked us towards the beautiful house.

"Welcome to my house beautiful."

Alone with Luke... Oh boy.

**Hope you love it! Tell me what you thought,**

**and remember check out my freeweb i **

**added some more pictures to it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is, finally!**

**And remember, i own nothing!**

**Chapter 11**

**Songs used in this Chapter**

_I'm so sick - Flyleaf_

_Bullet With Butterfly Wings - Smashing Pumpkins_

**On with the story!**

"So how about a tour?" His blue eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"This is amazing…" I whispered.

"Yeah," He scratched the back of his head nervously."My parents tend to go out all the way."

"They certainly do." I mumbled, and smiled at Luke. "So how about that tour?"

He chuckled and grabbed my hand, pulling me in and out of different rooms on the first floor, explaining every detail. I was surprised at how clean everything is. When I asked him about it he told me they have people. Not that I was surprised, Charlie hired people to take care of the house as well.

"Okay, let's move on to the next floor." He led me towards the modern staircase. And I was once again amazed by the beautiful windows that took up the front side of the house.

He led me towards the end of a long hallway, and opened the door to his room. It was clear a guy lived in it but it was still beautiful. Dark walls and a window that took up the whole wall, and with a balcony and a bathroom.

But what caught my attention the most was his collection of music and books, he had a professional looking sound system that I would have to look at later. His books were a variety from Athlete biography's to some classics.

I walked over to the huge window that overlooked his backyard and the forest behind it. "This is a really cool room Luke."

He walked up behind and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm glad you like it… now let's get some food. Do you want to go out or stay in?"

I laughed at his eagerness "How about we stay in? I don't feel like going out somewhere."

He nodded and led us downstairs towards the kitchen, I sat on one of the high stools while he opened the fridge, "So what will it be, huh? Corndogs, pizza rolls, chicken nuggets…"

I laughed, he clearly doesn't cook since his fridge is over stuffed with meals that only need to be warmed up, "How about we make something?"

He looked at me and I could see him looking uncertain, "Bella… are you sure? I mean the last time I tried to make something the fire alarm went off and by the time I got it to stop ringing half of the Forks Fire department was here…"

I started cracking up, "Lu-Luke are you serious?!"

He actually blushed! "Yeah… that was sort of it for me, I never turned on the oven after that again."

I smiled and shook my head, walking over to him, "So what are you in the mood for Mr. Heaton?"

He wrapped his arm around my waist and placed his head on my right shoulder, "Hmm… I'm in the mood for some Mexican food, but only if you're up for it."

"Definitely," I looked at his fridge, "How about chicken Quesadillas? We have all the ingredients."

"That sounds awesome." His breath tickled my neck and I giggled, making him laugh. "Ticklish huh?"

"Luke don't you dar-"

But it was too late because the blonde boy already managed to turn me around and attack my sides with his fingers.

I was laughing hysterically and trying to push him away at the same time.

"Lu-Luke st-stop i-it! Pl-please! I'll d-do anyth-thing!"

He continued to tickle me, "Anything Bella?"

"Y-yes." I managed to choke put through my hysterical laughter.

He stopped and placed his hands lightly on my shoulders, "Kiss me." He said huskily.

I was about to obey but an idea popped into my head, I leaned in and when I was about an inch away from his lips I stopped, "I lied." I slipped out of his grasp and started running away from, him giggling all the way.

"No fair! You can't just tease me like that and walk away Bells! That's the worst kind of torture out there!" I heard him running and laughing after me.

I started sprinting up the stairs, surprisingly not tripping. I ended up in his room, with him hot on my heels.

I dove onto his bed trying to bury my self into his duet cover but he was quick. He dived right in after me and grabbed me by waist.

"No. No! Just don't tickle me! Please, I can't take it anymore!" I pleaded, giggling at the same time.

He laughed, "That was mean baby."

"I'm sorry but that's what you get for tickling me like that." I teased.

He pinned my arms above my head and straddled my waist without actually putting any weight on me.

"You're right," He leaned in closer, "Will you ever forgive me?"

I was breathless. "I'll have to think about it, but for now…" He let go of my wrists and I wrapped my arms around his neck crushing my lips to his. I buried my hands in his blonde locks and tried to pull him as close as possible. He clearly wanted the same thing because he wrapped his arms around me and crushed my body to his.

I used all of my strength and rolled us over so I was on top straddling his waist. I wanted control in this but Luke wanted the same. We kept fighting for control, trying to take over one another.

I don't know how long we stayed in his bed making out, but when I finally pulled away from him we were both breathless, tired, and grinning like idiots.

"Wow." He whispered "This Is WAY better than chicken quesadillas." He teased causing me to laugh.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist so I could put my head on his chest.

We stayed there and talked for awhile but we both got hungry so I pulled us out of bed. I straightened out my wrinkled clothes and tried to tame my hair, which was messed up thanks to Luke.

"Come on Luke, I'm hungry." I took his hand and we both walked back down stairs.

Luke tried to help me but every time I gave him a task he would mess up and pout, causing me to crack up. So I just told him to get the drinks ready, he managed to spill the Coke.

"Okay, we're done." We sat at the island and talked while we ate, laughing about little things and telling each other about our childhood.

We both did the dishes when we finished eating. All of a sudden Luke splashed me with the water.

"Luke!" I squealed, "It's on now!" I splashed him back, his mouth dropped open and took the faucet and tried to get me even more wet. I tried to grab the faucet out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go. Five minutes later we were on the floor laughing our asses off, both soaking wet.

I took some paper towels and started cleaning up the mess, Luke helped.

"Luke," I whined "I'm all wet thanks to you."

He laughed and shook his head, "Come on I'll give you some clothes to wear." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"I can walk you know!" I yelled, laughing.

"You can't without tripping." He chuckled as we reached his room. He dropped me gently on his bed that was messed up from our previous activities, and went into his walk-in closet.

"Here these are the smallest things I could find, my mom donates my old clothes every year so I don't really have any smaller sizes considering she donated my older clothes last month."

I nodded my head and took the clothes out of his hands. Inspecting them I asked, "Is this your football jersey? Don't you need it for tomorrow?"

He shook his head no, "Nope, this is from last year."

"Okay, give me a minute." I walked into his bathroom and peeled my wet clothes off.

Leaving my bra on I pulled on his dark blue jersey and the black basketball shorts on.

"God Bella," Luke whispered when I walked out, "That looks much better on you then It did on me."

I laughed, "I'm sure it does." I looked at the clock and noticed that it was already five. "I better head home, I still have homework."

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me, "I call dibs on driving tomorrow."

I laughed and nodded, "Okay." I pulled back and kissed him.

He moaned and moved one of his hands into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck encouraging him to deepen the kiss. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso, not wanting to break the contact.

I felt him start moving and I realized he was carrying me to his bed, not that I minded, I haven't made out like this since the exchange student Jared who came to stay with the Webbers from London visited Emmett and Jasper only to find out they were on dates with Rose and Alice.

Luke fell backwards with me landing on top of him. His hands were everywhere, massaging me through his jersey. I moved my own hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. And oh my god, did he have a great body or what. The best six-pack I had ever seen.

He rolled us over and took off my jersey leaving me in only my black lacy bra, which Alice bought from VS, and I was glad I let her pursue me to wear it today.

He pulled back an inch, "So beautiful." He whispered. And I fell for him even more.

He leaned back down and we started kissing again, only to be interrupted by my phone which was laying somewhere in his room. It was Alice's ringtone.

"Leave it," Luke moaned.

As I much as I wanted to I didn't want to pay later for ignoring Alice, "No I can't it's Alice, she'll give me hell later."

He nodded and rolled off of me helping me get up. I found my phone but it stopped ringing. I noticed Alice left me a voicemail.

"Bella I know you're probably making out if not sleeping with Luke but you have to come home I have some news."

Luke laughed and I realized he heard the voice mail, I shook my head and laughed with him.

"Okay now I really have to go home. No more distractions." I scolded him playfully. He raised his hands in defense.

"Hey, it's not my fault if we get caught up like that. I'm not going to be the one to stop it." He grinned at me.

I picked up the jersey and put it back on. I turned around and saw that Luke picked up my bag for me. I took it from him and we started walking down the stairs, him still shirtless.

He walked me to my car and opened my door, but grabbed my hand before I got in.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning al right?"

I nodded and this time kissed his cheek.

He laughed, "Right, no more distractions, this time you really need to get home."

I swatted his arm, "Night Lucas."

"Goodbye Isabella, drive safe." He kissed me quickly and I got in.

"Finally!" Alice groaned when I walked into the house, "You kept us waiting, and why do you have Luke's clothes on?"

"Mine got wet." She raised an eyebrow, "Don't ask." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the living room where Edward and Emmett were already seated.

"Finally Bella! Alice wouldn't tell us until you were here!" Emmett yelled.

I laughed and sat down avoiding Edwards curious eyes.

Alice cleared her throat, "Okay so Esme called." We all looked at her, "Yeah I was shocked too, they're coming back sooner then planned, Esme told me that Charlie asked for you to come home tomorrow. They'll be flying in on Thursday."

I nodded, "I better start packing then, with all the clothes that you bought…"

She laughed, "Ill help you! You can even borrow my suitcases!"

I nodded and we ran up stairs. We finished packing my stuff in about an hour.

"Okay I still have some homework, so I'll see you in the morning." Alice kissed my cheek and skipped out of my room.

I started studying for my history quiz that we were having on Friday, and did my math homework. It was ten by the time I was done.

I didn't even bother going down stairs, I took off Luke's clothes and slipped on my PJ's.

It wasn't long until I fell asleep.

I felt my bed shift and the next thing I knew I was thrown into the air. Again, and again, and again until…

**CRASH!**

"Emmett you idiot!"

"Sorry okay! My foot got tangled up in her sheets!"

"Just start jumping again!"

"Fine… stupid pixie."

"What was that?"

"Uhh… sweet pixie umm sticks! Yeah!"

Then I felt him start jumping again and I couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!"

I sat up and saw Emmett sitting with his legs crossed and the end of my bed smiling sheepishly at me. He looked like a five year old, with his dark flannels and a grey t shirt. Not to mention the dimples.

"You guys could just let the alarm clock wake me up you know." I told both of them.

Alice narrowed her eyes, "You broke it. Remember."

Oh. Right.

"Fine, just don't hurt yourself Emmett..."

"Oh I won't." With that he jumped off of my bed and ran out of my room at full speed. Weirdo.

"Okay Bella, I know I'm not suppose to have Bella-Barbie time anymore but I still want to help. Unfortunately the warm weather is no longer in town so it's jeans for today…" She trailed off sadly.

"Okay just let me shower." I got out of the tangled sheets and stretched.

"I'll leave your outfit on your bed, so I can get ready my self." I nodded and walked into my bathroom.

I thought of Luke and how much fun we had last night… Although I knew we were moving way too fast, and that it might not be the best idea for us to get so close, at the same time I knew that I liked Luke and that it had been awhile since the Jared incident. I had needs too…

I got out and put some serum in my hair so my curls wouldn't frizz. Just like Alice promised my outfit was waiting for me and I was surprised. She actually picked some clothes that I liked.

A plain white shirt and a dark blue scarf. My favorite dark blue denim jeans and I'm guessing it was still warm enough for sandals.

I dried my hair so it would fall in my natural curls, unlike Alice I preferred curly hair instead of straight. After I put on some make up I grabbed my blue jacket, tote, phone, and went down stairs.

"Bella have some Fruit Loops!" Emmett passed me the box after I sat down.

"Thanks Em."

"No problem Jingle Bells."

"Bella that outfit looks great!" Alice chirped from behind me.

"Well yeah you picked it out."

"Oh right…" She made her self some toast and sat down with us. "Are you gonna pick up your stuff after school?"

I nodded, "Yeah Luke's giving me a ride today."

The door bell rang and Alice ran to open the door. What is it with these Cullen's…

Emmett and I continued eating our breakfast but we could hear the conversation in the foyer.

"Hey Luke!"

"Good morning Alice." God even his voice is attractive…

"Bella's in the kitchen eating breakfast, come on!"

Not a minute later both of them strolled into the kitchen. Luke's face brightened when he saw me.

"Hey Luke!" Emmett boomed with his mouth full.

"Emmett! Swallow, then talk." I scolded.

He nodded and swallowed, "Hey Luke!"

Luke laughed, "Hey Emmett!"

He came up to me and kissed my cheek, "Morning beautiful." He whispered.

"Awww!" Alice gushed. Of course I had to blush, everyone laughed and Luke caressed my cheeks.

He sat down on one of the stools beside me and chatted with everyone while I ate. I dropped my bowl in the sink and grabbed my bag.

"Ready to go?" Luke asked.

"Yeah come on." I grabbed his hand, "See you at school guys!"

He opened the door for me and I climbed in. After he climbed in we started debating over what songs we wanted to play, I distracted him with a kiss and after that I took over the music.

"Will you sit with us at lunch?" I asked him when he was walking me to class.

He grinned and nodded, "Of course, Kevin will probably join. Is that okay?"

"Of course, him and Emmett will have umm… fun."

Luke put his arm around my waist and laughed, "You should see them at football practice they're the funniest people ever, always making everyone laugh."

We were by my classroom now and he had me trapped between himself and the lockers and I was waiting for him to just finally kiss me.

We didn't notice nor did we care about the stares and glares we were getting from different people.

"I don't think I'll last until lunch…" He trailed off.

"What are you suggesting Lucas?" I whispered and he leaned in even closer.

"Let's ditch." He said bluntly.

And I almost gave in, almost…

"As much as I want to I cant. I have to be there in Social Studies, we have a test coming up and you know much I suck at it."

He sighed and leaned In closer, "I'll be your tutor."

I giggled and slapped his chest, "I doubt we'll get anything done, you get distracted easily."

He grinned and I could see the amusement in his blue eyes, "Not my fault… you seduce me you know… without even knowing it…" He leaned in and kissed me but I pushed him away quickly so we wouldn't get in trouble for PDA.

He looked rejected so I leaned in again, "We'll finish this later tutor boy." I whispered and walked into the classroom leaving him stunned.

"Bella please tell me you're sitting with us today." Alice whined when we started walking to lunch.

"Yeah, Luke and Kevin are joining us too though, okay?" I asked her.

"Oh my god! Yes! This will be so much fun! Kevin and Emmett and Luke! All three of them together are hilarious!"

I laughed at my friends enthusiasm.

"Bella!" I turned around and saw Luke running towards my direction, Kevin not far behind him.

"Hey." I said a bit shocked. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"I told you I wouldn't last!" He pouted at me.

"But you did!" I laughed.

"Barely…" He mumbled.

I shook my head and looked behind him.

"Hey Kevin."

"Hey Bells!" He came up to me and gave me an 'Emmett Style' hug.

"Come on guys I'm hungry!" Alice yelled.

We all walked into the cafeteria and just like yesterday Luke payed for my lunch. This time I didn't even bother protesting.

Like we all expected Luke, Kevin, Emmett, and even Jasper were keeping us laughing the whole time, they were throwing fries at random people and pretending they didn't do it once the people approached our table.

"Ill see you later babe." Luke kissed my cheek and walked off to his class after dropping me off at biology.

Edward was sitting at our table with a determined look at his face.

"Bella I know you're pissed but please don't ignore me anymore."

I sighed, "Edward, if I don't ignore you you're a jerk to me and I don't want to deal with it again."

"I'm trying Bella," He whispered and I actually looked at him, "I don't know why I say things to you that hurt you… I'm sorry, but I'm not going to give up."

And I didn't want him too. I wanted him to fight. For the past. For our friendship. And for us.

"Don't." I whispered back. And he smiled at me, dazzling me with his green orbs.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully and before I knew Luke was driving me home.

"Do you have practice today?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah I start coaching today."

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me? That's so cool!" I yelled at him, making him laugh.

"Bella," He choked out between his laughs, "It's not that big of a deal, honestly."

"Yes it is! You're coaching a football team, I say that's pretty cool."

"It is cool but it's not that big of a deal."

I sighed, "You're just being modest tutor boy."

He started laughing again, "I like that… tutor boy."

He pulled into the drive way and helped me out of the car, "So what are you doing today?" He asked me.

"I'm going back to my house, my dad's coming home soon."

"So should I pick you up at your house tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Yup!" I said cheerfully.

"So when exactly is your dad coming home?" He asked me, looking a bit nervous.

"Thursday night I think." He nodded and grinned at me.

"Kay, I probably wont get to see you tonight because of practice so I'll call you later babe." He kissed me before running off. Clearly tutor boy was late.

**LPOV**

I have never been so happy. Bella Swan completes me in every single way.

When she came over yesterday I couldn't help but notice how she… fit.

She seemed perfectly at ease around me, as I was around her.

She was perfect.

The way she looked wearing my jersey.

The way she memorized my iPod.

The way she knew how to make me laugh.

Don't even get me started on the way she kisses, I had to take the coldest shower yet after she left last night, the girl has experience. Everyone at Forks High heard all the rumors spread about The Cullens, The Hales, and of course Bella. Most of the rumors were actually about Bella since she was the only single one in their group; somehow Lauren found out about her and Jared and wasted no time telling the world. I know Bella has a past but I also know that she isn't ready to tell me…yet.

Bella told me that her dad was coming home this Thursday, which was perfect since I wanted to meet him before our date this Friday.

That was the day I was going to officially ask Bella to be my girlfriend.

**BPOV**

"Okay Alice," I puffed out, "I'm never letting you buy me clothes ever again."

We were putting my stuff into my car and it was turning out to be areal work out.

"Silly Bella, of course you will." She giggled and I groaned.

"Okay Al, that was the last one." I told her, she ran up to me and hugged me as tightly as she could.

"Oh Bella I'm going to miss you!" She cried.

"Umm… Alice you do know that I'll see you tomorrow right?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes but it's not the same, you won't be upstairs anymore."

"Alice… our parents will probably go on another business trip and you will all stay with me." I tried to comfort her.

"You're right…" She jumped back. "Bye Bella! I'll see you tomorrow."

I waved at her and got into my car.

I drove back to my house and started unpacking all of my stuff. I didn't even realize how much I missed this place. As usual my house was spotless and empty.

I basically live alone in a mansion. Joy. I brought all of the stuff up to my room and started sorting through my new clothes, hanging some shirts and jeans.

_I'm so sick, infected with_

_Where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bill, selfishness_

_I'm so sick, I'm so sick_

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Oh hey Luke." I was so glad he called, I needed a break.

"What are you doing beautiful?" He asked.

"Putting away all of my clothes… It's taking forever." I whined.

He laughed, "I'm sorry babe, I wish I could help but I'm still at practice. We're taking a break."

"Oh, how's it going?" I asked.

"Great, the guys are really working hard."

We talked for about five more minutes but then he had to get back to practice so I started organizing again.

I finished all of my homework and had dinner before 11 so I was right on schedule. I crawled into my huge bed and fell asleep.

**LPOV**

I was finally driving home from a long practice, it sucked even more since I didn't get to see Bella at all.

_Despite of my rage I am still just a rat in the cage_

_Despite of my rage I am still just a rat in the cage_

_Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved_

_Despite of my rage I am still just a rat in the cage_

"Hello?"

"Hey Luke!"

"Alice?"

"Yup! Okay now listen up, I know about your date on Friday and I need to know how to dress Bella. So tell me how fancy or casual should I go for?"

"Well… it's not casual so she should wear a dress of some sort. But it's not prom so you shouldn't torture Bells with make up and hair products or whatever it is that you do."

"I never do that!" She said defensively. "But seriously, on a scale from 1 to 10 is it an 8?"

"Yes."

"Perfect! I know just the perfect outfit… 'Kay Luke thanks for the info. Bye!"

"Bye, Alice."

I finally reached my house. I ran straight to my room and into my bathroom to take a shower.

When I got out I collapsed onto my bed completely exhausted.

_I can't wait till I see Bella tomorrow._

**IMPORTANT: This is me basically sucking up to you guys for taking so long with this chapter but... anyone who leaves a review gets a sneak peek into Chapter 12! **

And don't forget to check out all the pictures on my Freeweb. Thanks! (:


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi there!**

**As you can see i didn't make you wait as long as last time ;)**

**And i loooveee this chapter, so i hope you love it too.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

"OW! Stupid make-up!" I threw the eye-liner into my drawer in anger. It was morning, and I'm not a morning person. I'm putting make-up on and I suck at doing it. I got a lovely call from Alice telling me what to do and what to wear, I'm trying to do what she told me but it's getting frustrating.

I finished up my make-up the best I could, not like I needed so much on… I found my cell phone and checked the text again, making sure I found the right clothes.

Pixie said it'll be chilly today so she told me to wear, and I quote, 'Those really super cute light wash jeans you know! The destroyed ones! That Rose picked out? Kay!?' Pixie was hyper.

I found the jeans that she was talking about, surprise, surprise, the tags were still on. Okay moving on to the shirt… 'Just wear the cute blue shirt… you know from A&F? The one with that has those sparkly things on them.'

Got it! I had to admit blue was my color, and the shirt was pretty cute... Oh who cares!

I slipped on the shirt and found a new jacket that I actually picked out myself. I accidentally ripped the blue one last night. I found my grey Converse, my bag and my phone. Luke should be here any minute so if I wanted breakfast I had to run.

_I was gonna go to work but then I got high…_

It was a text from Luke.

_Good morning sunshine! I'll be at your house in just a few._

I started typing.

_Morning! Just walk in, the doors unlocked and I'm still eating._

I found some Cocoa Puffs and sat at the Island waiting for Luke to come, not three minutes later he walked in.

"Bella?"

"In here Luke!"

He walked in and smiled when he saw me, "Hello."

"Hey there." I smiled back and put my bowl in the sink.

"I'd give you a tour but we're running late so how about after school?" I asked him while I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around my waist.

"That sounds perfect, practice doesn't start until six tonight so I'll have time." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and leaned down to kiss me. "You look beautiful… Are you sure you want to go to school today?" He murmured.

I laughed, "Lucas Heaton! What are you suggesting!?" I playfully asked him.

"Well… We can go up to your room… or any room actually… If you really want to we can even stay here in the kitchen and continue what we never got to finish on Monday."

"Hmm… How about, we finish what we started on Monday when we get home Coach?"

"I'm gonna be tempted the whole day you know…" He groaned.

"You'll survive Tutor Boy." I grabbed his hand and he helped me into his car.

"Okay Isabella my new IPod touch just came in last night, so I had time to transfer all of my songs and add some of yours on there," He looked at me and smiled, "The Beatles are on there."

"Aww Luke! That's so sweet, you got some Beatles for me?" He nodded sheepishly and I leaned over to kiss him on his cheek before grabbing his IPod and looking for some songs.

I found his Led Zeppelin collection and played that for the rest of the ride to school.

Once we reached the school I saw Alice running to Luke's car.

"Is she okay?" Luke asked, concerned.

I smiled, "Yeah, she just wants to say hi."

My door opened and tiny arms dragged me out of the car almost making me fall.

"Bella!" She threw her arms around me like we haven't seen each other in ages.

"Morning Alice."

"Oh Bella, You look great! The outfit is perfect!... Where did you get that jacket?" She was examining my jacket closely.

"I bought it myself, the day we went shopping together."

"I like it… Morning Luke!" She greeted him once he reached our side.

"Morning Alice." He chuckled.

"Morning ladies and Luke!" Both Kevin and Emmett walked up to us.

"Hey guys… where's Rosalie?" I asked.

"Oh her and Jasper both got sick, Emmett and I are going over there after school."

I nodded, "I'll call them."

We all separated and walked off to class.

"Oh and when she called she said we might be going up to our vacation house or something for Christmas. Isn't that pretty cool?" Alice asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, did Esme tell you if the three of them are going to join us?"

She shook her head, "She probably will but I'm not sure about our dads, something might come up…" She trailed off, and picked at her salad.

"Look at the bright side, we might get better gifts since their gonna be guilty for leaving us." I tried to cheer her up but I still cause everyone to laugh at the table.

"Yeah pity gifts are the greatest." Luke agreed. "My parents actually feel bad for me when they leave me alone for The Holidays."

I smiled, "Same, that's how I got my car."

He grinned and shook his head, "I want you to see my vacation house in Cali. You'd love it." He kissed the top of my head.

"Really?"

"Yeah really, if your dad is not going to join you for Christmas I think you should celebrate it with me."

Two weeks with Luke? That's probably the best offer I've ever received.

"I think so too."

The bell rang and we walked off to class chatting about his vacation house in California.

"And this is the guest bedroom." I pointed towards the cream colored room.

He nodded, "It's really… I don't know… mellow here."

"Mellow?" I chuckled.

He nodded and followed me towards our next destination. "Yeah even though you live, well basically alone it's still warm and cozy. Sort of."

I shook my head, "What ever helps you sleep at night Lucas… And this," I pointed, "Is my room."

He let out a whistle, "Not what I expected."

I raised an eye brow, "And what exactly did you expect?"

"I imagined your room purple. Not black and white, though I like it. It's you, bold and beautiful… Your music collection is amazing, is that 'Abbey Road'?"

I nodded, "Yep. One of my favorites."

"I shouldn't be surprised, You're like completely obsessed with The Beatles." He chuckled.

"I think it's completely healthy if you ask me, I'm sure you have a band you're obsessed with…" I trailed of.

"Of course I do, Priest my dear."

I wasn't shocked, "Judas Priest? I can see it I guess…"

I tried to imagine Luke rocking out to _Electric Eye. _Yep, definitely imaginable.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

He nodded, "Starving, actually."

"Well come on," I grabbed his hand, "I can make us something, what are you in the mood for?"

"Hmm, how about… pancakes?"

I laughed, "Breakfast for lunch?"

He grinned and nodded, "Chocolate chip are my favorite."

"Really?" I pulled out the bad that held the tiny pieces of chocolate and went to the fridge, "I like blueberries and strawberries." I pulled out the fruit and set everything up on the counter.

"Kay Mr. Heaton, I expect you to help so you will start bye cracking the eggs and adding the flour… you think you can handle that?" I teased.

He scoffed at me, "Baby please, I'm like the master of cooking. That Martha chic has nothing on me."

I laughed and watched him while he tried to crack the eggs.

"Luke! The shells aren't suppose to be in the mix."

"Well maybe… you know, this could be our secret ingredient or something." He tried to convince me.

"Admit it, you suck at cooking." I teased.

"Fine… I suck at cooking, therefore you're stuck making the pancakes all by yourself."

I shook my head and chuckled while he tried to convince me to let him help me.

"You just admitted that you suck at cooking!" I accused.

"Yeah but I still want to help!"

"Luke…"

"Bella…"

An Idea came to my mind, "If you want to finish what we started last night you'll stop trying to help right now." I smirked.

His eyes widened and when he realized I was serious he ran and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"That's what I thought…"

"There is no way Napoleon Dynamite is better then Superbad!"

"Bella! Napoleon Dynamite is like legendary! You can't just choose Superbad over it!"

"But Luke," I whined, "I saw Napoleon Dynamite like a couple days ago…" I pouted.

He looked at me with an amused expression, "If we watch Superbad… I want a reward."

I raised an eye brow, "Oh really?"

He nodded and leaned in closer, "Please?"

I could actually feel my heart pounding in my chest, I could easily see the lust in his eyes, but love and adoration shone through.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept on leaning in until our lips were a centimeter apart.

"Here's your reward Lucas." I whispered and close the gap between us.

Kissing him got better and better every time, he always shocked me and left me breathless, I could only hope I had the same affect on him.

I straddled him on the couch and laced my fingers through his hair, wanting to be closer to him as well as have control over the kiss. Luke had other ideas…

He flipped us over so he was on top of me, not that I minded. He quickly took my shirt off and I didn't hesitate to pull his off. I traced his abs with my fingers making him moan into my neck. I let my hands travel down to his pants and unbutton them, he kicked them off while he unbuttoned mine and helped me take them off.

He kissed and sucked on my neck and I was sure I was going to have a hickey tomorrow. I raised my hips slightly making him moan and attack my lips again.

"Yohooo! Bella?! Where are you doll?" Alice shit! "Come on Bella we all came here so you wouldn't be lonely."

Luke pulled back and looked at me with a shocked expression, "Uhh… Bella?" He whispered.

"Just don't move… maybe they won't come in here." I hoped…

"Oh God my eyes!"

"Emmett why are you so dram- Oh my god!"

"Guys what's going on… Bella you wore the blue combo I bought you!"

"Alice what are you talk- Jesus!"

I turned my head and looked at my four friends with an innocent expression.

"Guys ever heard of knocking?"

The week passed by with no excitement, my dad came home and we had a nice dinner, although it was a bit awkward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett didn't stop teasing me and Luke because of what happened at my house, and before I knew It Alice and Rose were attacking me with make-up and hair products because today was my first official date with Luke Heaton.

"Bella we wana make your eyes pop, they're already wide but still…"

Rosalie nodded in agreement, "Yeah and I wana make your hair look sexy so if you would stop fidgeting…"

"I understand that, but is this really necessary?"

"YES!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Okay I'm almost done… here!" Alice pulled back, "Your make-up is done, now just let Rose finish your hair."

She ran into my closet and pulled out the dress that I was going to wear.

"Alice… isn't that a little too short?" I asked, eyeing the dress.

"Bella don't be silly! Besides the neckline makes up for the length, don't worry about it, you'll look fabulous."

"Okay Bells, I'm done!"

I looked in the mirror and was shocked too actually like the outcome. My eyes were dark and dramatic, my lips were pink and soft, and my cheeks held a permanent blush. My hair was let loose in curls that framed my face.

"Wow, thanks guys."

"Okay now put on the dress, I wana see what it looks like with the heels." Alice threw the dress on me and I slipped it on carefully as to not mess up my hair.

Rose took out the shoes out of the black box, "Here, slip these on."

I did as was told and turned around so they could look at me.

"I told you it would work out perfectly!" Alice squealed.

"Bella! Luke is totally gonna be turned on tonight!" Rosalie added.

I laughed, "When is he getting here anyways?"

"About five minutes, we're right on time." Alice said.

We went downstairs and they handed me a small brown clutch. "I put your cell phone, money, lip gloss, and a condom in there." Rosalie said.

"A condom? Really Rose?" I asked.

She shrugged, "We saw how heated it was when we walked in on you guys."

I blushed and looked away making them laugh at their stupid joke. The door bell rang and I heard my dad going to get it. He wanted to meet 'The boy that stole my little girl heart' I just hope he doesn't give him the 'Father-Daughters Boyfriend' talk.

The three of us listened in as Charlie started talking.

"You must be Lucas Heaton."

"Yes sir, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Luke I'm not gonna beat around the bush here so let's get straight to the point. What are your intentions towards my daughter? My only daughter in fact."

The three of covered up our mouths so they didn't hear our hysterical laughter.

"Mr. Swan I can assure you that your daughter, Bella, is never going get hurt when she's with me. Both physically and emotionally."

I looked at my two friends and made an 'Aww' face, that just made them laugh harder.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that, but one wrong move and I'm bringing out the shot gun."

Tears were threatening to spill because of our hysterical laughter but we tried to compose our selves so they wouldn't know we were eavesdropping.

"Okay guys we're good." Alice whispered.

We all walked out into the main foyer to find Luke and my dad looking at us knowingly.

My dad looked at me, "Okay, have fun tonight Bells and don't stay out too late, come on girls."

He guided Alice and Rosalie out of the room to give me and Luke some privacy.

Luke walked towards me, "You look beautiful tonight Bella." He whispered.

I chuckled. "You don't look too bad your self." I teased making him laugh.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded, "Let's do this."

Luke drove to Port Angeles and stopped at a nice French Restaurant that had valet parking. Of course, the moment we walked in all the waitresses started drooling over Luke, though he was completely oblivious to the attention.

When we were seated I was glad to find out our server was a male.

"Hello, my name is Matt and I will be taking your order tonight."

I couldn't lie, Matt was pretty hot, but he was nothing compared to Luke. We ordered and he left to get our drinks.

Luke looked at me, "I hope Alice and Rosalie didn't torture you too much."

I smiled and shook my head, "It was less than usual, they were a little less violent." We both laughed.

"So I mentioned this before but I don't think you thought I was being serious. Bella if your dad isn't spending Christmas with you I want you to spend it with me."

"You want me to go to California with you?"

He nodded and smiled, "It would be great, you would love the house, my parents bought it a while ago but they probably visited it twice, that house is more of a home to me then the one in Forks."

It was clear that he loved the place more than any other place in the world.

I nodded, "I really want to Luke…"

He frowned, "But…"

"I'm not sure if my dad will actually allow me."

Relief was evident on his face, "I'll talk to your dad and assure him it's fine."

I laughed, "If you manage to convince my dad then I would be happy to spend the holidays with you."

He grabbed my hand, "This will be the best Christmas ever." I laughed at his silly expression.

We were strolling hand in hand down a quiet street with little shops and big streetlamps illuminating the whole place. Even though it was pretty late the shops were still open and people were still shopping.

Luke and I were chatting and joking around having a great time as usual.

He pulled me to a more secluded bench and we sat down.

"Bella I have to ask you something."

I looked at him and was shocked at how nervous he looked. "Okay?"

"This has been on my mind ever since we got together, and I… I realized that I never really asked you to be officially mine."

Now that I think about it, he didn't, I never thought he would.

"But Bella I want to this right and I want everyone to know that you're taken so," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a turquoise Tiffany & Co. ring box. "Isabella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?"

He opened the box and I gasped. The ring was beautiful, it was a curved silver band but the whole ring was covered with four full rows of diamonds. It must of cost him a fortune.

"Luke, Oh my god this must of cost you a fort-"

He cut me off and chuckled, "Bella… I could care less about the price, all I care about right now is your answer."

I smiled slightly and nodded, "Yes." I whispered.

"What Bella I couldn't hear you?"

"Yes." I said a bit louder.

"Bella, you'll have to speak up. Now what?"

"Yes Luke." I playfully glared at him so he would stop teasing.

"Yes what Bella?"

"YES LUKE! I WILL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I screamed and laughed at the same that making people stare.

Luke stood up, "Did you hear that! Bella Swan has agreed to be my girlfriend!"

People around us stopped and laughed, some actually clapped like I just agreed to marry him.

Luke took my hand and gently pulled me up so I would be standing too.

He took my left hand and slid the ring on my ring finger, it felt like a ton.

"A beautiful ring for a gorgeous girl." He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around making me laugh.

That night after Luke dropped me of and I climbed into my bed I couldn't help but notice how everything has changed.

I have a boyfriend. Which is unusual, I was never the relationship type. I'm not a player but I would much rather hook up and leave then have my heart shredded into millions of tiny pieces.

But now everything is different. I have an amazing boyfriend that truly cares about me. My friends are happy too, all of them in relationships stronger then I have ever seen. My father's company is better then ever. And I'm happy, but I can't help but notice that something isn't right.

And while I might try to ignore and pretend it isn't there, it's the reason why my heart hasn't been settled for so many years. The reason why happiness seemed to be such a foreign place for me. The reason is simple, the reason is..

Edward.

**There it is people, once again, anyone who leaves a review get a 'SNEAKY PEAKKYY!'**

**So review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you go people, i hope you enjoy this cute Bella/Luke chapter (:**

**I don't own Twilight ):**

**BPOV**

"Bella please don't complain I meant what else are we going to do today, huh?"

Alice was sitting on my bed with her shopping gear on trying to make me get dressed my self. It was Saturday morning, only last night Luke asked me to be his girlfriend and gave the beautiful ring. It still felt like a ton on my finger.

"Come on Bellie, let's go shopping today, it will so my fun, just imagi- HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS THAT!"

Ahhh, so she finally noticed the ring.

I smirked, "Well," I sat up. "Last night, after our date we took a walk and Luke asked me to be his girlfriend. And this, is my promise ring." I smiled.

"Bella," She gasped, "This is Tiffany's, this is at least $11,000."

I groaned, "Can we not talk about the price? I'll start feeling bad about the whole thing. Like a gold digger."

She started laughing hysterically when I said this, "Bella…. Oh my god…. Never say that again!" She giggled. "Now let's go shopping!"

"Alice no. I have plans with Luke."

"Oh really?" She raised an eye brow. "What kind of plans?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "He didn't tell me, all he said was that he'll pick me up at around 11… which gives me… OH MY GOD! He's going to be here in twenty minutes!"

"Bella go wash up, I'll pick your out fit."

I stumbled out of my bed and into my bathroom running around like a mad women trying to brush my teeth and hair at the same time. My hair was in its natural curls and I kept my make up light.

Alice gave me a dark blue shirt with a deep V neck, and pink lettering that spelled out 'California'. And a nice pair of jean shorts since it was sunny and warm. Weird, I know. I mean it's Forks.

"Here Bella I got your bag ready, oh and here are your flip flops."

She handed me the plaid Hollister bag and the leather flip flops.

"Thanks Ally, this is great."

"Come on Bella let's go get break fast before your sugar daddy gets here." She giggled at her own joke.

"Funny." I grabbed her hand and we walked downstairs to find Charlie and Luke already chatting in the kitchen. Oh god I hope my dad didn't scare him away or something.

"Good morning girls." Charlie was the first one to notice us.

"Mornin'" We both replied.

Luke smiled his charming smile and I almost melted on the spot.

He got us and walked over to me, "Hello." He whispered.

"Hi."

He chuckled and turned to look at Charlie, "Well we're off now, I won't keep her out late."

Charlie stood up, "Wait just one second… Bella?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Lucas here informed about your plans for the holidays."

I tried to read his expressions but they were well masked.

"Umm, yeah, if it's okay I'd like to spend the holidays with Luke knowing you won't be here. I mean if it's okay with you…" I trailed off.

His face turned red. Oh god, here we go.

But to my surprise he started laughing at me, "Of course it's okay Bells, gosh you looked like you were confessing about a crime or something."

He walked over to Luke and me, "No go have fun and don't do anything illegal, your daddy's a lawyer."

He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room turning on a game.

"Okay guys I'm heading of to paradise ALONE since Bella ditched me for her sugar daddy. Bye peeps." Alice skipped off.

Luke looked at me with an amused look on his face, "Sugar daddy?"

I blushed and looked away, "It's a long story, but it's all about the ring."

He grabbed my hand and started walking us to his car, "The ring huh?"

"Yes the ring. Alice saw it this morning and she started saying how expensive it is and I told her to shut up because she was making me feel like a gold-digger, so she started laughing and called you a sugar daddy." I finally took a deep breath.

Luke was about to start the car but then he started laughing hysterically. "Bella that has got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard. You have got be kidding me, a gold-digger, I can't even imagine you as a gold digger."

His laughter died down and he cupped my face in his hands, "Bella I don't want you to feel guilty or ashamed about the gifts I give you. Just know that I want to give them to you, you deserve all the finest things in the world and I want to give them all to you. Okay?"

I nodded and smiled, "Okay."

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked after we entered Port Angeles.

"Well first I'm gonna get us some coffee and then we're going to visit my favorite place in the world."

"What's your favorite place in the world?"

He looked at me with a shy smile plastered on his face, "Well it's actually my second favorite and you'll see."

He pulled up to a Starbucks and lead me to one of the secluded tables while he ordered.

He came back with a plate full of muffins and all kinds of cookies. He handed me my Caramel Frappuccino while he got him self a Mocha Frappuccino.

"I still can't believe my dad agreed with out holiday plan."

"I told you I would take care of it, and besides, I think your dad like me." He smiled.

"Yeah I think so too."

We chatted until we finished our breakfast. When we finally walked out into the parking lot and an idea popped into my head.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Can I drive?" I asked innocently.

He looked at me like I had two heads, "But you don't know where we're going…"

"You'll point the way, come on Luke. Please?" I looked at him through my lashes and stroked his chest trying to get him to cave in.

He looked dazed for a second but then gave me the keys, "Just be careful with it. It's special."

I rolled my eyes, "I wont wreck your car Luke."

I climbed into the car and started adjusting my seat, "God, how long are your legs?"

He chuckled, "You're just short."

"Hey! 5'6 is very average, you're the abnormal one." I teased making him laugh.

I started the car, "Here we go." Luke mumbled and I glared at him.

"I'm a good driver you said so yourself." I pointed out.

"Yeah with your car, this is an SUV. It's somewhat different you know."

I just shook my head and pulled out of the parking lot, "Kay hot stuff, tell me where to go."

We ended up at what looked like a music/record shop. It looked very vintage, it was perfect.

I climbed out of the car and ran into the store Luke on my heels.

"Bells slow down." He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into the back of the shop. "I thought you'd like these."

He pointed to all the records, from Beatles to Zeppelin, they had it all.

"This is pretty amazing Luke."

He kissed my neck, "I knew you'd like it."

….

We spent at least two hours picking out CD's and records of our favorite bands. When I was about to pay for my stuff Luke slipped the rare black credit card to the cashier causing me to glare at him.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

He smiled, "I know, I wanted to."

"I can pay for my self."

"I know you can."

"But you still paid for me…"

"Yes."

"Because…"

"Because my dear, I am now your boyfriend." The smile on his face when he said those words could probably be seen from outer space.

I blushed and smiled, "Oh."

He chuckled and pulled me out of the store by my waist.

"Do you still wana drive?" He asked.

I nodded eagerly, "You betcha, I think I like your car more than mine. So powerful."

He laughed, "Should I be nervous?"

"I don't know yet, but for now just hand over the keys."

We both got settled in the car and he turned to look at me, "So where do you want to go now?"

I thought for a second, "I can't believe I'm saying this but d o you wana go to the mall?"

He looked at me skeptically and then touched my forehead with his palm, "Bella are you okay? Do you have a fever? Should I take you to the hospital?"

"Luke," I laughed, "I'm fine I just need some clothes for California."

He looked sincerely happy that I mentioned it, "Oh, of course then, I'll buy some things too."

I started driving toward the mall laughing at Luke when he started singing 'I Kissed A Girl'

…..

"So where do you wana go first babe?" He asked me once we were walking through the mall.

"Let's go to Hollister, they have cute bikinis and cover ups."

He took my hand and let me to the store, all the females at Hollister basically drooled over him when he was helping me pick out some bikinis.

"How about this one? Blue looked nice on you."

"Handsome, and have great taste." I found my size and added it to the growing pile of clothes.

"Oh Bella I like this one too." He pointed to a striped one.

I laughed at his eagerness, "How about we go find some clothes for you?"

He nodded and I steered him toward the male side of the store. I was glad that there were guys on this side instead of eager girls. Luke didn't look too pleased when their attention landed on me.

"Okay, green looks nice on you… how about these." I pointed to white trunks with green Hawaiian flowers on them.

He nodded but continued glaring at every guy who was checking me out.

"Lucas," I sighed, "Does it look like I care about all those sleaze-bags?"

"No… but they're staring at _my girlfriend_." He emphasized the 'my girlfriend' part so everyone heard him.

I tugged on his shirt trying to flirt so he could forget about them. I stood up on my tippy-toes and put my mouth by his ear so I can whisper.

"The only one that I care about, will ever care about is you Lucas. What do I need to do to prove that to you?"

I let my hand wonder all over his body, making him shiver in pleasure.

He slipped his arms around my waist and brought me closer so he can whisper in my ear. "Well you can always model those bikinis for me in the dressing room…" He trailed off making me giggle like a school girl.

"I think I can arrange that… only if you show off the stuff that I picked out for you."

We grabbed some more stuff for him and walked to the dressing rooms.

A young girl pointed us to different dressing rooms way back where no people went. Which I guess was good thing, knowing I couldn't really control myself when I'm around him.

I tried on the dark blue one that he picked, it did look good on me, he was right.

"Bella?"

I opened the door and almost gasped out loud when I saw him. He looked… Fucking hot. He was a typical Californian. Perfect body and a slight tan. His blond hair and blue eyes stood out even more now.

"Bella you look… sexy."

"And you look very California-ish…"

He laughed, "Thanks, I was going for that."

I looked at him and mind raced with ideas on what I wanted to do with him right now. I hooked my fingers through the waistband of his trunks and pulled him into my dressing room closing the door behind him he pulled me into his arms and leaned down to kiss me.

I turned us around so he would be pressed against the wall, wanting control.

**LPOV**

Her sudden movement startled me. They always do, even after doing this so many times she never seized to amaze me.

I gently turned us around and kissed her, feeling her sigh in my mouth, so tender and soft, always refreshing and new. I pulled away and kissed her neck, making my way all the way down to her shoulder blade and back up until I once again reached her lips.

She still wasn't close enough, I cupped her ass and she slid her long legs around my waist. It suddenly got very hot, in this tiny dressing room with the most beautiful girl in my arms. It was almost overwhelming, and if I took it any further I knew I'd regret it. This isn't how I imagined our first time, I was planning on making it special for both her and myself.

I pulled away and looked at her once more before setting her down gently. She looked up and met my eyes, and without even asking me why I broke our kiss I knew she knew. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me placing her head on my chest. She just fit there, in my arms where I vowed to make it the safest place for her. Her comfort zone, I wanted to be the person she trusted most with her secrets. I wanted to be the one she ran to when she was hurt and upset. I just wanted to be there for her.

I couldn't help but smile at how comfortable she was around me. My girlfriend. I still couldn't get used it, the fact that Bella Swan agreed to be _mine _will never be taken for granted.

"Do you want to get dressed and then get some lunch?" I asked her softly.

She nodded, "Yeah. I'm feeling Italian today, how about you?"

I chuckled, "Whatever you want baby."

I left her dressing room and entered mine, changing back into my regular clothes and picking up all the stuff that Bella picked out for me. I had to admit she had great taste, she knew exactly what I wanted, I had about six pairs of new trunks, a couple of shirts, and a few button downs.

We both came out at the same time. "Come on let's go pay for this."

I followed her to the cashier, she placed her clothes on the counter, "I'm paying for my stuff this time." She glared at me making me laugh.

"Why are you so against the idea of me paying for you?"

"I am a strong, independent woman." I laughed at the tome of her voice and the look on her face, she was truly adorable when she tried to look mad.

"I never doubted that Bella."

After we both paid for our stuff we walked out into the parking lot and found my car.

"I'm driving to the restaurant Lucas." She announced and climbed into the car.

Although I'll never admit this, watching her drive my car is a total turn on. I mean my car is pretty big, making Bella look tiny in comparison. But every time she looks at me while she's driving I resist the urge to tell her to pull over so I could show her exactly what kind of effect she has on me.

**BPOV**

We ate at a nice Italian restaurant, and I wasn't surprised that he knew people there too. It's like everywhere ago everyone knows Luke Heaton. We went straight home after that, it was already 6.

"So I'll see you on Monday?" He asked, when we were standing at my front door.

"Yep. Pick me for school?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He bent down and kissed me before walking back to his car and driving off.

I went into the house and saw Charlie on the sofa watching a basketball game, he turned around when he saw me.

"Have fun kiddo?" He asked.

"Yeah, Luke drove us to this really cool music store."

"That sounds nice, Oh and Esme called, she invited us over for dinner. We have to be there by seven."

I nodded, "I'll start getting ready."

I went upstairs and put away all of my new stuff before I looked or an appropriate outfit for dinner.

I chose a light pair of jeans, a cream colored camisole with lace, and a gray cardigan. I added a long pearl necklace and cram colored flats.

By the time I was done getting ready Charlie was already waiting for me.

We got into his Mercedes and drove off.

….

"Bella… I can't believe I'm saying this but I really think you should talk to Edward." Alice told me.

"What! Why?" I asked.

We were sitting in her room, we just finished dinner and the three adults were discussing some business. Emmett and Edward ran off into their rooms, while me and Alice decided to chat before I had to go home.

"Because he's been moping around the house for the last few days and every time I ask him what's wrong he'll mumble 'Bella' and stalk off."

"Well it's not my fault he has a multiple personality disorder." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Bella I just think you two need to talk things over, you have a lot of unfinished business."

"But all we do is get in an argument every time we talk."

"Bella trust me, I have a feeling it will be different this time."

I sighed, "If I go and talk to him do you promise not to spy on us."

"Yes." She said but I could see that she was most likely lying.

"Fine." I huffed and walked out of her room.

I climbed the stairs that led to the third story and knocked on his door before walking in.

He was sitting on the floor doing some homework completely at ease.

He looked up when I entered the room and looked a bit shocked, "Bella?"

I took a deep breath, "We need to talk."

**Remember to review. Your thoughts matter!**

**And by the way, your next sneak peak will be posted on my Freeweb some time this upcoming week.**

**The ring and all the clothes are on there so check it out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello (:, I hope i didn't keep you waiting too long, well this Chapter was very hard to write for me... i still haven't figured out why. But i hope you like it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, they really helped me write this one (:**

**Stephenie owns everything. Well not everything but still... Luke's MINE!**

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath. "We need to talk."

He composed his face. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah really."

He faked innocence. "About what, Bella?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm not."

"Okay, I'm leaving then." I turned around and was about to walk out of the room when I heard him scramble to his feet and run up to me so he could grab my wrist.

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't play dumb anymore."

I turned around and sighed, "I'll leave if you do."

He nodded and brought me over to the black leather couch so we could talk.

He shook his head, "I don't know where to start Bella."

"Well, I have to ask you some questions."

He leaned back and looked at me, "Okay, ask away."

"Why did you break your promise? Remember when you said you'll try to be my friend? You acted like an asshole the next day!"

He looked away, making it seem that he couldn't look me in the eye anymore. "I don't know how to explain it… It's like when I'm around you I don't know how to act, so I'll just act like a douche."

"That doesn't make sense." I told him.

"I know," He sighed, "And even if I can't tell you some things right now, because I can't, I'll try my best to answer your questions. So we can go back to the way we were, before I changed."

"Edward… I don't think we can go back to the way we were."

"Why not?" He looked shocked.

"What do you mean 'why not?' look at everything you've put me through. I can't trust you Edward, I don't even know how to bring myself to be civil around you."

"We can change that, we can be friends agai-"

"Even if we do go back to being friends, how do you think I'll feel all the time? I'll always think that you'll snap at me and become a jerk. Break me again." I whispered the last part.

"What can I do to earn your trust?" He leaned closer to me.

"Stop having mood swings, I can't understand you when you smile one second and yell at me the next. Try not to make me feel like shit."

"I never meant to make you feel bad about yourself Bella, I swear that's the last thing I ever wanted."

"How can I believe you?" I looked at him questioningly.

"I guess I deserved that... I'll find a way to make it up to Bella, I promise."

I nodded, "I hope you do."

We sat in silence for a minute or two, but then he looked at me with sad eyes. "So… are you dating Luke?"

I smiled just thinking about him. "Yeah, he's pretty amazing, as a matter a fact he asked me to be him girlfriend last night. Look!" I proudly flashed him the ring.

He glared at the ring, looked out the huge window and mumbled something.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"I said, he doesn't deserve you."

"What?!" I shrieked, actually shrieked, "I just hope you know that I am very happy with him Edward! He treats me well and actually cares about me! Unlike someone I know!"

I stood up as did he, "Bella all I'm saying is that you can do so much better than him! Someone out there could love you more than he will ever love you! How do you not see that!?"

"There isn't anyone better than him! No one will ever love me the way he does!"

"Yes they will Bella!"

"How do you know that?! Why do you always do this? Fight with me whenever I actually find an ounce of happiness? Who's the person anyway? A made up man? Huh Edward, why don't you tell me since you think you found someone better than Luke."

His eyes widened and he quickly looked down, "I can't tell you that…"

"Oh so you can't tell me. Here we are fighting about something you can't even back up. You're a liar."

His head shot up and he glared at me, "Do not call me a liar."

"But you lied."

"I didn't lie."

"Then tell me who the person is!"

"No."

"Then you're a liar!"

"I'm not a liar Bella! Stop calling me a liar!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who made up a person."

"I didn't make him up." He defended himself.

"Oh so it IS a male. See I wouldn't know since you lie about everything."

"I wasn't lying! For crying out loud-"

"Then tell me who the person is Edward! Tell me who would love me more than Luke!"

"IT'S ME! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! YOU MADE ME SAY IT!"

I gasped and stepped back, "What?" I whispered.

He laughed, but It sounded angry, bitter. "What, you thought all these years I was bi-polar?"

"Don't. Don't do thi-"

"Oh, so you made say it, something I've been holding in for years now and you don't want to hear it Bella? That's big of you."

"I…I, I have to go."

I ran out of the room, leaving behind something that I didn't think I could handle.

**EPOV… finally!**

I picked up a vase and threw at the door once Bella ran out of my room.

She made me say it, something I never wanted to admit it in fear of rejection. I guess my fears were proven. But I was an idiot, telling her I love her when she's in a relationship. Unfortunately for me a very great and happy relationship.

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration, I was in love with that girl ever since we were toddlers. Of course back then I didn't understand it but once I got older I realized that it wasn't sibling love or lust, it was the real deal. I knew she deserved something better, so I backed away, but instead of ignoring her I treated her like shit acting as though I hated her, couldn't even stand her presence, but that was just one of my many idiotic decisions.

And now when I laid it all out for her she ran, I didn't know what to expect from her, I mean it's not everyday your worst enemy tells you he loves you.

But now I had a plan, I wasn't going back to how we were, I was going to prove to her that I could love her, more than Luke or any other man out there. Because I could, and I would. She's the one for me and I'm never letting her get away ever again.

Not this time.

**BPOV**

I gazed out the window waiting for Luke to pick me up. To say I was a wreck would be an understatement. I was freaking out ever since the night I talked to Edward. He loves me…

I couldn't believe after all these years I found out the truth. He treated me the way he did not because he hated me, the exact polar opposite actually, he loved me.

I didn't know how to react, I was happy I finally got an explanation for his behavior but completely depressed that the explanation had to be what it is…

I heard the doorbell ring and I walked to the door with my bag on my shoulder.

"Good morning," He grinned once I opened the door.

"Hey." I sounded so much weaker, vulnerable.

He frowned. "What's wrong baby?"

I shook my head and tried to smile, but I'm sure it came out more like a grimace. "Nothing… just tired."

He didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? Bella I can tell something is wrong…"

I sighed. "I'm fine Luke, can we just go." It came out harsher then I intended but I couldn't have him know the truth.

He looked a bit taken a back but quickly masked it, "Alright…Let's get going then."

He opened my door for me as always and I sat down, not even bothering to mess with the radio. I just wasn't in the mood.

Luke kept on throwing me worried glances but I pretended not to notice. I couldn't stand the awkward silence or the tension, but I didn't know how to act around him… I will find out a way though, what we have doesn't happen often and I vowed not to ruin it.

I sighed in relief when I saw Alice running towards Luke's car once he parked it.

She opened the door and pulled me out, "Bella you have to tell me what happened! You just ran out of the house when you left Edwards room last night! Did the talk not go well!? I'm gonna kick his ass… I swear to got if he screwed it up…"

"Alice! Calm down," I looked at Luke who was standing behind me with a confused frown on his face. "We'll talk about it later."

She nodded, just then a shiny silver Volvo pulled up into a spot right next to Luke's. Edward stepped out of the car and finally noticed the three of us but he was only watching me.

"Good morning, Bella." He smiled that heart stopping crooked smile and for a moment I forgot how to breathe.

I shook my head and grabbed Luke's hand. "Hello."

Luke squeezed my hand. "Are you ready to go?"

I smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah let's go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day went by quickly and while I was distracted I couldn't help but let my mind wander… to Edward. And I couldn't ignore the pang of guilt every time I did.

Luke was everything I could ever ask for, he cared for me, wanted the best for me, beamed every time he saw me, and I actually believed that he loved me.

But Edward put so many doubts in my mind. Doubts I shouldn't even have, I mean I was so sure about everything one second and then he ruined that with one sentence.

And when I walked to Biology I couldn't help but feel nervous. He was already sitting at our table scribbling something on his notebook.

I sat down and he finally saw me, "Hey Bella." He smiled.

"Hi." I said quietly, looking forward.

"So… how was you day?" Curiosity laced his tone.

I looked at him and raised an eye brow, "Suspenseful, yours?"

He smirked at my answer, "It just got better."

I looked away when the teacher came in, and I was thankful I didn't have to respond.

When the bell finally rang I started to put away my stuff so i can leave the classroom. Once I was walking out Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Wait…"

I looked at him, "Yeah?"

He stared me but then shook his head, "Never mind, I'll see you later."

He gently rubbed my arm and left.

I groaned when I realized how good his touch felt, I was in serious trouble.

**LPOV**

I was walking to Bella's Biology classroom trying to think of reasons why she acted so distant and cold towards me. Everything was fine between us as far as I was concerned.

We had a great time on Saturday and not to mention she was going to California with me. That was a big step for a relationship.

I finally reached her classroom and saw Edward walking out shaking his head when he met my gaze he seemed angry and… jealous? THE Edward Cullen was jealous…

I ignored him and grabbed Bella by the waist when she walked out.

She squealed and turned around, she looked relieved it was me but slapped my chest.

"Don't scare me like that!"

I laughed. "I'm sorry. I just missed you that's all."

She smiled shyly and kissed me quickly before I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and we started walking to art. As we walked down the hallway I noticed everyone staring at the shiny ring on Bella's left hand.

That's right. _She's mine._

I smirked at all the guys glaring at me and all the girls looking envious of Bella. It's like we just got married or something.

We reached the art room and took our usual seats, chatting the whole class period.

In PE Rosalie grabbed Bella and dragged her into the locker room as soon as she saw her making Bella grab on to me for dear life.

I shook my head, I have to find out what's going on.

**BPOV**

"So what's this I hear about your conversation with Edward?" Rosalie asked once we were in the locker room.

"Nothing, we just… I don't know." I stammered.

She groaned, "Bella come on. Alice told me that you ran out of the house after she forced you to go talk to him. You never have these kinds of reactions."

I blinked, I should really tell her… "We just fought. You know the usual, I was just overemotional with Luke on my mind."

"Oh yeah… the ring! Show me!" She grabbed my left hand and held it in front of her face, "Oh my god… This is like Timbalands' wedding band. Maybe even bigger."

"Can we not start please?" I groaned.

She chuckled, "Oh silly Bella, you're one lucky girl."

There goes the big pang of guilt.

"I know." I whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I was thinking we can leave four days before Christmas Eve. That way we can decorate… I mean if that's okay with you…"

Luke looked at me expectantly and I nodded smiling.

We were at a small diner having lunch just after school, we were discussing our Christmas plans.

"Yeah, I love decorating the house."

He grinned, "Really? I never thought you would like that kind of stuff."

"Well since I was old enough to understand the actual meaning of Christmas I took over the decorating since Renee wasn't there. It was just nice to see Charlie smile once in a while."

He looked down, "Yeah, I haven't had a real Christmas since I was probably five. My parents never really cared about that stuff."

I scooted closer to him in the small booth and wrapped my arms around his waist putting my head on his shoulder.

"We're going to have an amazing Christmas. I promise, this year is it Lucas." I whispered.

He tilted my head so he can kiss me, "As long as I'm with you Bella, you're _it_ for me." He gently kissed me and I suddenly remembered why I was falling in love with him.

**Before you kill me you have to know that this took my by surprise too. I mean Edward is just so unpredictable,**

**and while i know many of you might not like this chapter very much you have to keep in mind that i started this**

**as a Bella/Edward story. Luke was just... there.**

**Your sneak peek will be posted sometime tomorrow or Wednesday on my freeweb.**

**And remember more reviews gets you a new chapter faster ;) SO REVIEW PLEASE.**


	15. Chapter 15

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! yep, I'm finally 15, i can get my drivers permit now hahahha**

**I really hope you like this one.**

**I own Luke... that's it.**

**BPOV**

"So I bought some more swimsuits and cover ups. You're set for the vacation." Alice threw a Victoria's Secret bag on my desk.

"Thanks Ally."

She smiled and jumped on my bed to sit with me, "So when are both of you leaving anyway?"

"In two weeks." I smiled.

"That's great!"

I nodded. And it truly was, it has been less than two months since Edwards confession and I haven't told anyone. Things between Luke and I were great, we were stronger than ever.

Things between Edward and I were even better, we were actually friends now even though I knew he loved me more than a friend. We talked about everything that happened and decided that being friends is the way to go.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Edward I don't want it to be awkward between us. I mean I want to be your friend now but…"_

_He sighed, "I know. I'll take whatever I can get but Bella my feelings will always stay the same."_

"_Edward I'm happy with him." I whispered._

_He looked pained, "Even though this is hurting me I want you to be happy. You deserve happiness more than anyone else, I won't get in the way."_

_I smiled at him, "So friends?"_

_He grinned and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, "Friends."_

**END FLASHBACK **

"So when are you gonna start packing?" Alice asked.

"I have two weeks…"

"I know! It's horrible! We should start right now, I'll make a list of everything you'll need, don't worry Bells I've got this."

I laughed, she was more eager about the trip then I was, and that's really saying something.

I already got Luke a gift, well gifts… a couple items and a gift that I'll only be able to give one person…

To say I was nervous would be an understatement, this is my first time… I think it's Luke's first time too but I couldn't be sure. We never really talked about it. How do you bring that stuff up anyway?

But once I told Alice and Rose my decisions they dragged me to a few lingerie shops to find 'The perfect sexy outfit!'. And it was.

Our flight left at 9am December 20th. It will take us exactly 2 hours and 40 minutes to get from Seattle to Santa Ana where Luke's car will be waiting for us, then we'll drive about 20 miles to his San Clemente beach house.

"So what exactly are you guys gonna do for Christmas?" I asked Alice.

She sighed, "I don't know, our parents might not be here so we'll figure something out."

I nodded, "What about Rose and Jasper?"

"They're up to whatever, their parents are taking a cruise s it's a Merry Christmas for all." She said in a bitter tone.

I chuckled, "Well I don't want to brag but I finally get to spend Christmas with a loving boyfriend. In sunny California." I smirked at her glare.

"Stop it, I'm already jealous you have a boyfriend who got you a flippin rock, oh wait, hundreds of rocks, I don't need a reminder that he has a vacation house in California too."

I laughed, "Oh come on, maybe one day you can go there or something." I tried to make her feel better.

She huffed, "As if." And then proceeded to find a piece of paper and a pen to wrote down hundreds of things I would need.

This might take a while.

**LPOV **

"Okay thanks… Yeah December 20th… Yea… Fully stocked… Okay… mhm… Thanks."

I hung up the phone and flopped in my bed, I was making sure that everything will be taken care of when me and Bella get to Cali. So now the fridge will be stocked…

Maybe I should order ornaments too?

No, Bella will want to pick them out.

I smiled at the thought of her staying in one of my favorite places in the world. My parents were happy that I finally met someone, my mom started crying over the phone and demanded pictures 'Of the wonderful girl who stole Luke's heart'. Bella couldn't wait to meet them either.

Everything was perfect… except for one thing. Edward. He and Bella were on good terms now, actually being friendly towards each other. I was fine with him but I didn't like the fact that him and Bella were getting so close. And no, it's not jealousy, I'm just scared that he's gonna hurt her again. I've seen her cry over him already. I don't want her to go through that again.

So we were leaving in two weeks and I couldn't wait. I don't want to sound like a typical guy but I want to move on with our relationship. I know I care about her, I trust her, want what's best for her, and I actually think I love her. I know I love her.

I'm planning on telling her when we get to San Clemente.

I had it all planned out, as well as her Christmas gifts. Gifts. Definitely more than one, I couldn't decide on just one, or two. I had to get everything that I thought she would like, because she was worth it. She was worth everything.

_Stop and stare,_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere._

_Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be._

A smile spread on my face as I heard my phone ringing, _that_ringtone.

"Hey beautiful."

I heard her giggle, "Hello handsome, how are you?"

Much better now since you called, and yourself?"

"Well actually I was wondering if you wanted to go out for breakfast before school tomorrow. I'm craving IHOP."

I laughed, "You're _craving _IHOP?"

"Well if you must know, I haven't had their amazing pancakes since two moths ago, so are you in?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to go alone."

"Kay, so I'll see you at seven then?"

"Yep, I'll pick you up then, bye baby, sweet dreams."

"Good night Luke."

I heard a click and I hung up the phone. Yep, things were definitely perfect.

**BPOV**

"Come on Bella, just wear the friggin sweater." Alice whined from my bed.

I sighed at the little pixie who decided to stay the night, she was still laying in bed seeing that I had to be ready earlier in order to go to IHOP.

"Alice, for the millionth time I don't think I want to risk wearing a five hundred cashmere sweater to school. I'll ruin it."

"But when will you ever wear it? Huh."

I groaned and pulled out the sweater off of it's hanger, "How about you wear it today."

She shook her head, "Nope, I already planned an outfit last night, don't be shocked if you're missing a pair of your Manolo heels. Oh, and a Chanel blouse."

I glared at her, "Alice I love those shoes, if you ruin them I swear to god…"

"I know, I know… You'll cut up my Jimmy's. We've discussed this already."

"Fine, and same goes for the blouse, it's one of my favorite Chanel pieces don't screw it up."

"I won't, now wear the sweater."

I sighed and slipped on the beautiful Valentino cardigan sweater. It was baby blue and gay striped with a delicate boy at the bottom , I wore a lacy spaghetti strap tank top underneath.

"You don't think it's over the top?" I asked.

"Nope. Wear dark blue skinny's and those light grey flats that I KNOW YOU HAVE!"

I groaned. The flats were extremely painful. "Alice come on."

"No Bella. Valentino has to be treated like royalty. You know what you can borrow my light blue Prada bag. You're all high fashion today!" She squealed and I rolled my eyes.

"Controlling. You're a controlling freak Alice." I glared at her and she just winked at me.

"Jasper calls it… demanding." Her eyes glazed over.

"Oh my god, can you not fantasize about him with me here? Kay, thanks."

"Oh whatever. I sit and listen to you babble on about Luke, 'Oh god Alice you should see his abs! They're just sooo perfect! Blah Blah Blah…' You'll live Bells." She laughed.

I ignored her and continued getting dressed. Everything matched perfectly, and surprisingly it didn't look over the top.

"See! You look so cute." Alice gushed.

I looked at the clock and started moving faster, Luke would be here in five minutes.

"Okay I'm ready to go, don't fall asleep Alice, you'll be late."

"Kay Belly. Have fun at IHOP."

"I will." I yelled as I ran out of the room.

Luke was sitting in our foyer flipping through some magazines the maids left at the small table for visitors before they left.

I ran up to him and jumped in his arms taking him by surprise.

"Good morning to you too beautiful." He laughed.

"Hello." I kissed him before he set me back down.

"Ready to go?" He asked me.

I nodded and we walked to his car.

Once we reached IHOP, I wasn't shocked to see that here were at least twenty other cars there.

We stepped inside and found a table towards the back for privacy.

I helped Luke choose what he wanted.

"I'm telling you, you'll love the French toast, trust me sweetie." I told him once we got settled in the corner booth.

He had his arm wrapped around my waist with his head on my shoulder. We were using my menu.

"Okay, but I thought you said their pancakes were amazing."

"Yes, but I know you'll like the French toast better than the pancakes."

"French toast it is then." He mumbled and then began kissing my neck.

"Luke stop." I giggled like some school girl, turning so I could face him.

"Why? It's not like anyone can see us." He pressed his forehead against mine.

"True." I whispered and then pressed my lips to his.

My arms traveled up his arms all the way until I reached his neck and then his hair. He moaned when I began massaging the scalp like I knew he would. His arms tightened around my waist and I could feel one of his hands cupping the back of my neck while the other one rested on my lower back. He took control of this kiss, his tongue battling with mine, we weren't going to pull apart but we heard someone clear their throat.

"Can I take your orders?"

We both pulled apart but Luke kept his arm around my waist.

"Umm, yeah can we please get a plate of pancakes with berries and syrup on the side. Then a plate of French toast with syrup and powder sugar on it and berries to the side. And as for the drinks we'll have two coffees. One with two sugars and a bit of milk, and make the other one plane with also two sugars but no milk."

Luke looked at me, "Did I get everything?"

"Yeah baby I think you did." I answered and laughed.

The waiter nodded, "Okay, it should be ready in about ten minutes." With that he walked away.

"So do I pass the Bella-IHOP test?" He asked me.

I chuckled, "Yep, you definitely nailed it."

About ten minutes later we were digging into our food.

"Oh god, you were right, this is the best French toast I've ever eaten."

"I told you!" I accused.

"I know, I know, now let me try some of your pancakes."

He tried to reach for my plate with his for but I moved it to the side the last second.

"No." I glared at him.

"Oh come on Bella, please." He pouted.

"No." I said firmly.

He tried to reach for it again but I scooted back.

"Not even one little bite?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Okay." He looked at his food and I got back to eating my own, but then I saw his fork sneak up and snatch one of my neatly cut up pieces.

"Hey!"

He was chewing and smiling like he won the lottery.

"You're right baby these are the best pancakes out there, mmm."

"You did not just do that." I glared at him.

"I'm sorry," He laughed, "but I was tempted."

"Well…" I grabbed some of his French toast with my fork and ate it before he could even comprehend what I did.

"You didn't even ask!" He accused.

"But you took mine." I pouted.

"But I asked."

"But I didn't gave you permission to take it."

"But…" He thought of something to say.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I smirked.

He looked at me and smiled, "I guess I don't mind."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh you don't now huh?"

"Nope," He scooted closer to me, "I don't mind sharing with you I guess, even if I don't anything in return."

I leaned into him, "Oh you get something." I whispered, "Whatever you want Lucas."

He closed the space between us and kissed me.

I pulled back and smiled at him, "Let's finish eating and head to school, we don't want to be late."

He nodded and ate while he kept one arm around my waist. Protectively.

Like the amazing boyfriend he is.

**EPOV**

I was driving to school when a pixie I call my sister called me.

"Can you pick up please? Something's wrong with my car…"

"Okay, are you at Bella's?"

"Yeah, just hurry up I don't wana be late."

"Kay."

I hung up and made sure there was no one around before I did and illegal U-turn. By the time I got there I saw Alice sitting on the hood of her yellow Porsche, when she saw me she ran towards the passengers side and got in.

"It's about time."

"Alice, I got here in literally two minutes, stop complaining."

"Oh… right."

"So what's wrong with your car?" I looked at her.

"I don't know, it just won't start. Oh my god! Do you think It died?! Because I love my baby and If some-"

"Alice! It's probably just the battery or something, I'll check it out right after school so chill out."

"Okay! Thanks Eddie."

"Don't call me that," I glared at her, "Why couldn't Bella give you ride? Did she just leave you… Not that I blame her…"

"If you must know, she's having breakfast with her lovely boyfriend at IHOP."

My hands instinctively tightened around the steering wheel.

"Oh, right."

She looked at me and raised an eye brow, "What's up between you too?"

I sighed, "Nothing, we're friends."

"Oh come on Edward, I'm your sister not to mention a love guru. I know you like her more than a friend."

"Yeah but she has a boyfriend that she loves. Who loves her just as much."

"I know, but… I think she loves you. I know it sounds weird because she's completely in love with Luke but I think she loves you too. She just doesn't know it her self."

"Oh yeah? Well when is she gonna figure it out?" I asked.

"Soon Edward, very soon. After all, you two have always belonged together."

Once we got to school I parked next to Luke's car, and saw the two lovebirds. Luke was leaning against the hood with Bella pressed about against him. They were really going at it… God, I think I just felt my heart shatter.

Alice skipped up to them and pried Bella away from him, they started walking toward the school, "Bella! My car broke and Edward picked up and he's going to check it out after school. He said it's probably just the battery…"

I stepped forward and noticed Luke smile lovingly at Bella when she turned around and blew him an air kiss.

"Hey." I said a bit awkwardly, we were on good terms but a part of me hated him for being with Bella, and I knew he still didn't trust me around her.

"Hey man." He half waved.

"You and Bella went to IHOP this morning?" I asked him leaning against my own car.

He laughed, "Yeah she called me last night telling me that she hasn't had any IHOP pancakes in a long time. And then made me order French toast because she thought I'd love them more. She was right."

I laughed, "Yeah I remember her dragging me there almost everyday when we were kids."

"I wish I knew her back then, she seems like she would have been a fun ten year old."

"She was, she would trip a lot and fall, taking me down with her before I could steady us both. I can basically name every scar on my body and they'd all would somehow be related to Bella."

He laughed, "Yeah that sounds a lot like her."

"So when are you too leaving?"

"In two weeks, I can't even explain how excited I am."

"Yeah I would be too."

We talked until the bell rang and walked to class.

I would never tell anyone how envious I am of Luke Heaton.

**BPOV**

Luke and I are leaving tomorrow morning and Alice is freaking out…

While I am laying on my bed relaxing she's packing extra stuff for me. Apparently I didn't pack enough…

"Bella, how can you not take this summer dress with you? Are you insane?" She threw the white dress into my second black Louis Vuitton suitcase.

"I forgot?" I answered.

"Humph."

"Just pack em' without complaining, kay shorty?"

"Don't call me shorty!"

"Don't complain!"

She sighed in frustration, "Fine."

She continued packing stuff I would probably never wear while I continued reading, then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous."

I smiled, "Hey Luke."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm reading, Alice is packing for me."

He laughed, "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

I lowered my voice, "Clearly you don't know Alice as well as you think you did."

"Clearly I don't…"

"So what are you doing?" I asked.

"I just finished packing so I decided to call you."

"That's sweet baby, I miss you." I told him.

"I miss you too sweetie, I can't wait for tomorrow."

"How about you come over right now? We can leave tomorrow morning from my house." I suggested.

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"What about Alice?" He asked.

"She's leaving in ten minutes." I made sure to say it loud enough so she would hear. She flipped me off and continued packing.

"Okay, I'll see you in fifteen then."

"Can't wait."

"Me too." He whispered and hung up.

I looked at Alice, "You have ten minutes."

"Luke is coming over?"

"Yeah, we're leaving tomorrow morning from here."

She nodded and smiled, "You two have fun." She winked at me.

"Nothing like that, I'm saving that for California."

"Yeah I think you should, It will be more special for both of you."

"But then again… You never know." Now _I_ winked at her making her laugh.

She ran over to my bed and jumped on it snuggling to my side like old times, "I'm gonna miss you Bellsie."

"I'm gonna miss you too Ally. But you'll have a nice Christmas no matter what, after all Jasper will be with you."

She looked up at me and smiled, "Yeah you're right, that sexy boy will make It special for me no matter what."

We stayed in silence for three more minutes until she jumped up.

"All this talk about jazzy made me miss him, so I'm gonna go."

I stood up so I could hug her, "Have a nice Christmas Alice, I love you."

"I love you too. Good luck."

She kissed my cheek and ran out of the room. I looked at my suitcases and noticed they were already packed. Thank you Alice.

I walked into my closet and pulled out a white cami, and flannel Victoria's Secret boy shorts. They were mainly red with gold lettering on the back. It was Christmas-ish and it would do as my PJ's.

I dimmed the lights so I wouldn't fall asleep and flopped on my bed without getting under the covers.

About two minutes later my bedroom door opened and Luke walked in wearing what I assumed were his PJ's too. Plain basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hey beautiful." He walked over to my bed and laid down.

I smiled, "Hello handsome." I moved closer to him and snuggled up to his side.

"Your outfit is very tempting." He whispered.

I laughed, "As tempting as my outfit is it will have to wait till we get to Cali."

"You're right." He sat up and looked at the clock on my bedside table. "It's already midnight do you want to go to bed?" He asked stroking my cheek.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm kind of tired."

He got up and turned of the lights thought I could still see him. I moved so I can lay under the covers, he took of his shirt and laid down too pulling me to him so I could lay on his chest.

"Goodnight Bella." He whispered.

"Goodnight Luke." I said.

I felt him kiss the top of my head before I drifted off to sleep.

**LPOV**

I heard the unfamiliar alarm clock ringing and that's what woke me up.

Bella was still laying on my chest and I couldn't help but smile, she was so beautiful.

I started stroking her hair, "Bella sweetie it's time to wake up."

She stirred and finally opened her eyes, "What time is it?"

"It's exactly five baby."

"Oh, yeah I should get up."

I laughed at how animated she looked, she was still tired but she could sleep on the way to Seattle.

"You get dressed and I'll make you some coffee."

She nodded and kissed my forehead before walking into her bathroom.

I got up and put walked downstairs into the kitchen. I was very familiar with her house now as she was with mine. We spent a lot of time together the past couple of months so I knew exactly where everything was in this place.

I made her some coffee and pulled out a couple of muffins before going up stairs so I could wash up.

Bella was walking downstairs wearing my favorite pair of jeans on her and one of my many t-shirts that I left here when I slept over. She probably had a drawer full of my stuff. I have at least a dozen of her shirts and jeans at my house, we just forget...

"Coffee and muffins are waiting for you in the kitchen, ill be right down, I just want to wash up."

She nodded and kissed me before walking into the kitchen.

I walked into her bathroom and found my tooth brush and some tooth paste.

After I washed up, brushed my teeth, shaved, and tried to tame my hair, I got dressed and grabbed Bella's two suitcases and walked downstairs.

"Did you eat yet?" Bella asked when I walked into the kitchen.

I shook my head, "No not yet I wanted to get dressed first."

"Do you want some muffins?" She pushed the tray towards me and then yawned.

"Are you tired?" I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders tucking her head underneath my chin.

She nodded, "Yeah a little bit."

"You can sleep on the way to the airport." I brushed her hair out of her face, "I'm gonna grab something to eat, you should go make sure you have everything okay?"

"Okay." She pulled away and ran upstairs.

I grabbed a cup of coffee and a muffin, flipping through a newspaper while I finished my breakfast.

"Okay hun, I'm ready." Bella bounced down stairs with a carry on.

I got up and put the tray and my mug into the dishwasher before grabbing my keys, wallet, and cell phone from the counter.

"Let's roll baby."

I grabbed her suitcases and placed them in the trunk of my car while she locked up the house.

I held the door for her and shit it once she got settled in, "You ready?"

She nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

I started the car turning up the heater since it was only 20 degrees outside.

Bella was out in a about five minutes holding my hand for dear life. I made it to the airport at around 8 since there was traffic on the interstate.

"Do you know where to go?" She asked me once we were maneuvering our way through the crowds of people with our luggage.

"Yep, I've done this a bunch of times."

She laughed, "You go there a lot?"

"At least ten times a year, maybe even more."

"Wow, you must really love that place."

"You have no idea." I mumbled.

We finally got rid of our luggage and made our way towards the security.

Bella had to go through the metal sensor at least five times before the security guards finally realized it was her belt that kept us from moving on.

She rolled her eyes making me laugh, "Annoying isn't it?"

"Very much so."

We still had at least thirty minutes before we had to board the plane so we decided to go buy some magazines.

"How did the Jonas Brothers make it to the cover of Seventeen magazine." Bella mumbled.

I laughed at her disapproval, "Girls are actually in love with them… for some reason."

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I" I agreed.

She signed and grabbed a Rolling Stones magazine, "What did you get?" She asked me.

I showed her my '100 Crossword Puzzle.' Book.

I paid for our items and we made our way to the gate.

"Can I see your boarding pass please?" The elderly lady asked us.

The flight attendant led us to our first class seats. I tried to get a more private area and I succeeded, we were the only ones in the first class section.

"The stewardess was staring at your ass." Bella whispered in my ear once we got comfortable.

I laughed, "I was staring at yours."

She giggled and kissed my neck but we were interrupted by the intercom telling us to fasten our seatbelts.

"Here we go." She mumbled.

I kissed her forehead, "This is going to be the best Christmas yet."

"_Our_ first Christmas."

**hate it? love it?**

**well tell me by reviewing, the best birthday gift any fanfiction author could ever ask for (:**

**P.S. next Sneak Peek should be up on Wednesday.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So summer's here and you can expect the updates to be more frequent, I officially finished school yesterday, I am planning on finishing this story by next month so i can start on a new one (:**

**AND! Since i have more time on my hands i want to try something new so i set up my Beta account, if you want me to help you please ask!**

**Other than that i have nothing... So on with the story!**

**BPOV**

"We'll be landing in Santa Ana in about 10 minutes, please fasten your seat belts."

Luke laughed at my pout after we broke our kiss. "You're adorable." He kissed me again and I moved back to my own seat. I could still feel the stewardess glaring me. So what if I was straddling and making out with my super hot boyfriend? I didn't mind, and I'm pretty sure Luke didn't either, since he was the one who moved me so I would straddle him.

I sat in my own seat and Luke made sure my seat belt was secure.

"I think I'm as safe as possible Luke."

"I know, I was just making sure." He pecked my cheek and held my hand while the plane landed.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to San Clemente."

I could hear everyone clapping but I just unfastened my seatbelt and jumped up.

"Come on, let's go! I really want to see your house!" I grabbed Luke's hand and tried to pull him up but he just shook his head and chuckled.

"We have to get our luggage first, not to mention find my car. I had a friend drive it here from my house."

We both walked out and made our way through security once again. After we found our suitcases we walked outside, and I was shocked by the heat.

"Holy shit."

Luke smiled, "I know it's great." He looked around, "Do you mind waiting here with the luggage while I find the car?"

I nodded, "Yeah go ahead."

I sat down on one of the suitcases and waiting for Luke to show up.

**LPOV**

It was good to be here. This was home, especially with Bella at my side. I quickly found my black SUV and hopped in so I wouldn't keep the gorgeous girl waiting.

She was sitting on one of her suitcases looking around the place with a mile on her face. I parked the car in front of her, and I guess she didn't realize it was me because she stood up with a dangerous look on her face.

I got out with my hands in the air making her laugh, "Sorry, I didn't know it was you."

I smiled at her and grabbed some of the suitcases placing them in the trunk, Bella was already in the car. I put the last suitcase in and hopped into the drivers seat.

All the windows were rolled down and I couldn't help but smile at the heat of California.

"It's so nice here, and we haven't even left the airport yet," Bella mumbled once I started driving.

"You should see the ocean, you'll love it Bella."

"I really want to swimming right now," She laughed.

"How about surfing?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"You're joking right?"

"Well at least I tried… But you should paddle out with me a little deeper. The view is amazing."

"As long as I'm not catching any waves."

Soon we were driving a familiar driveway and my house came in sight.

"It's so gorgeous."

"It's home."

**BPOV**

Luke parked the car as close to the front door as possible. This time I helped him carry our suitcases inside.

It was probably one of the most beautiful houses I've ever seen, It was spacious and open and just like I imagined. "This is probably nicer then where I live in Forks."

"I try to keep it that way." He told me, "Now, how about a tour?"

I nodded excitedly and he grabbed my hand. The house really was amazing, Luke's room was the largest in the house, it was also the nicest. Completely different than his room in Forks yet the same… if that made sense. It still reminded me off Luke. After we were done with the tour I decided to change.

"Do you want to go down to the beach?" He asked me once we carried our suitcases to his room. Our room for the next couple of weeks.

"Yeah sure, I can't remember the last time I was on a beach." I went into the huge closet and started looking for my favorite swimsuit. It was also the swimsuit Luke picked out for me, the navy and white striped one from Hollister. I quickly washed up and slipped on the swimsuit along with a cover up before I found my flip flops.

"You ready to go, babe?" Luke already had his swim trunks on, the ones that I picked out. I nodded and grabbed one of the towels he was holding.

"How long is the walk?"

"Two minutes, even less probably. It's a private Heaton beach."

"That's so cool," I said, making him laugh.

The beach was beautiful, the water was the bluest and clearest I've ever seen. Luke had his surfboard since he said the waves were perfect for it. I took off my cover up and quickly grabbed the sunscreen before I would burn.

"Do you need some helped with that?" Luke asked when he noticed me struggling trying to get some lotion on my back.

"Please?" He grabbed the lotion and started working on my back with slow movements. He kissed my neck when he was done.

"Can you do my back now?"

I grabbed the sunscreen out of his hands and started massaging the lotion on his back, "All done."

"Thanks babe." He kissed me quickly before running towards the water with his surfboard.

I watched him for a while, and I have to admit that he was amazing. He must have had years of practice to be that good, like a pro.

I decided to get a tan since I'm in California, I laid down on one of the fluffy beach towels and relished the feeling of the sun. This is life.

I must of have fallen asleep because what felt like hours I felt something wet and hard gently lay on top of me when I opened my eyes I was greeted with two blue smiling orbs. "Hello beautiful." He leaned down and kissed me making me shiver in surprise. He broke our kiss and I started pushing him away.

"You're wet and cold!" I shrieked finally pushing his body to the side, I got up and started walking away from him.

He quickly got up and followed, "Come on Bells, let's go swimming."

"No!" I started running away from him, but Luke being Luke he caught up with me in a matter of seconds.

"Oh come on baby," He picked me up bridal style and started walking toward the water.

"No Luke! If you drop me I swear to god you won't be able to touch me for a week!" But it was too late because we were both soaked by a wave, while we were underwater I struggled to get out of Luke's hold but he held on and swam us both to the surface.

He started laughing when he saw my face, "Now wasn't that fun?"

I glared at him and jumped out of his arms walking back to shore with Luke hot on my heels.

"Bella come on I was just playing around."

I finally reached my spot and flopped down laying on my back and staring up at the sky. Luke laid down next to me on his side staring at me with a smile on his face.

"Are you really mad?"

I continued ignoring him.

"I don't think you're really mad."

This time I felt his finger on my stomach tracing patterns making me shiver in pleasure.

"See, you can't stay mad at me."

His fingers were now on my collarbone moving south. I shut my eyes tightly for a second before grabbing his hand and flipping us over so I would be on top of him, pinning his arms down.

"You shouldn't be so sure of yourself." I barely pressed my lips to him, feeling him move upwards to close the space between us but I wouldn't let him.

"You shouldn't test me." I grinded against him making him moan.

"And you definitely shouldn't tease me." I let one of my hands move south barely touching his erection.

"Bella please." I smiled when he begged.

I climbed off of him and laid back down on my towel pretending like nothing happened.

"You're evil." I almost laughed when I heard him say that, "You're leaving me with a big problem right now."

I looked at him and smiled sweetly, "You shouldn't have teased me."

"Will me telling you I learned my lesson help me?"

"Not this time."

He groaned, "I can't believe you're making me do this."

I laughed when I saw him stand up and walk down toward the water, he glanced at me with hopeful eyes but I just shook my head, I'm not helping him this time. Other times… like on the plane, yes. After he got me wet, no.

Now to any other person it would seem that Luke is enjoying the water and the sun, but I knew better. I laughed out loud when he threw his head back and groaned, I actually started to feel bad for a second.

I leaned back and enjoyed the sun while I waited for my very sexy, very horny boyfriend to come back.

"I just want you to know how painful that was for me."

I laughed when I saw him lay next to me, "Well at least you learned your lesson."

"I'll never tease you ever again."

"Do you want to get some lunch?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm kind of starving." He pulled me up and we walked back to the house leaving our stuff behind since no one come around here.

Once in the kitchen I started pulling out stuff to make sandwiches.

"What kind do you want?" I asked him.

"Turkey, please."

I made him his turkey sandwich and my self a ham and cheese one. We ate in silence for the most part.

"Do you want to stay in tonight?" He asked me once we were finished.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired, but we can go out tomorrow."

"We still have to buy Christmas stuff l."

I smiled, "That's gonna be fun."

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "As long as I'm with you."

**LPOV**

By the time we got done eating it was already around 8 so we decided to shower and then just watch a movie.

I let Bella use the master bathroom while I used one of the guest room ones, it felt amazing to wash off all the sand off of your body.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back into my room only to find Bella looking for something in one of her suitcases with only a towel around her body.

"Stupid Alice packing skimpy pajamas…"

"Bella?"

She screamed and turned around, "Don't scare me like that!"

I laughed, "Sorry I just came in here to get some clothes… do you need any help?"

She shook her head, "I got this." And turned back to look for what she was searching for.

I grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and quickly slipped them on dropping the towel into the dirty laundry hamper. I walked over to Bella and helped her find a pajama set.

It was her usual, Victoria's Secret boy shorts, that made her ass look amazing by the way, and a wife beater, that doesn't leave much for imagination.

"Thank you." She pecked my lips and I smiled walking out to give her some privacy.

She emerged from the closet looking delicious and tempting, as always.

"Let's pick a movie." I breathed out and picked her up.

"I can walk Lucas."

"I know, but I love carrying you."

"You amaze me."

"In a good way I hope."

"The best."

I gently placed her on one of the smaller sofas and walked to the DVD case. "So what movie Bella?"

"Do you have 'Dirty Dancing'?"

"Yes…"

"Can we watch that?"

"Isn't that a chick flick?"

"No, that movie is one of the best movies out there, now pop it in."

I looked at her and grinned, "That's what she said." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Okay Emmett," sarcasm dripping from her voice.

I 'popped' the movie in and snuggled up with Bella getting a blanket so she wouldn't get cold.

I'd never admit this to Bella but the movie was actually great especially the part where 'Baby' sees the club with all the dancers… well, dirty dancing.

I looked at Bella and noticed she was out like a light, I smiled and picked the angel up so I could carry her to our room. Once I laid her down I pulled her to my side and thought of how lucky I was to have her. She changed my life, I am no longer the lonely guy looking for someone… something that would change his outlook of life. I am now a very lucky person who has a beautiful girl that changed his life. I am finally happy, settled, calm.

I'm in love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt something warm and soft move on my chest, I opened my eyes and saw Bella stirring, she finally tilted her head and smiled when she saw me looking at her.

"Good morning." Her voice was laced with sleep.

"Morning sunshine," I chuckled.

She sat up and looked around, "It's nice to wake up and see the sun once in a while."

"Yeah, it's refreshing." I looked at the clock and noticed it was only 5. Wow. I decided to show Bella something special so I got out of bed and walked to her side picking her up bridal style.

"What are you doing now?" She laughed while I walked downstairs.

"I want to show you what it's like waking up in San Clemente." I finally reached the beach and saw the sun barely above the horizon, I reached the edge of the water and set her down.

"Now Bella, you can join me if you want to or you don't. But it would make this trip so much more special to me and yourself."

She looked at me questionably but it turned into shock… and lust when I took my basketball short.

"What are you doing?" She asked, but I was already walking into the water my back to her waiting for her to join me. Not two minutes later I felt her naked body press into my back.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around her, loving the feeling.

"Isn't this nice?" I asked her.

She nodded, "I love this."

I love you.

I kissed the top of her head, "Do you wana go in deeper?"

"Yeah let's do it."

We swam out a little deeper and stayed there until Bella said she's gonna go dry up. I swam with her half way there but I still wanted to swim so I let off alone.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna swim around for a bit, you should go get dressed."

She smiled and started walking back to shore, my eyes never left her naked body, she grabbed her clothes and noticed me staring, instead of blushing she blew me and air kiss making me hard again.

She will be the death of me.

**BPOV**

I walked back to the house and decided to get dressed before I ate.

I found one of the many pairs of denim shorts that Alice packed and a cute striped sleeveless bubble top with a little bow. I found a strapless bra and matching panties and got dressed before I straightened my hair and did my make up. Luke came in while I was eating my cereal.

He ran up stairs and came back five minutes later wearing dark khaki cargo shorts with a twill belt. And a white polo, both looked like from Hollister.

"Well look at you, you're getting a tan already." He examined me with a smile on his face.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, yesterday was enough to get you tan I guess."

"So are we gonna go Christmas shopping today?" I asked him once he got himself a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah, we can go some department stores. They always have all the Christmas stuff."

"Can I drive?" I asked hopefully.

He laughed, "Sure, why not?"

"Yes!" I kissed his cheek and placed my bowl in the dishwasher. "I'm gonna get my purse."

I ran upstairs and got my tote, making sure I had everything I slipped on my leather flip flops and ran downstairs, he was already waiting for me by the door. He carefully threw the keys making sure I could catch them.

I practically sprinted towards the big SUV, and hopped in before Luke could open the door for me. He playfully glared at me once he was seated.

"That was my job."

I shrugged. "I need to feel more independent once in a while." I started the car. "Okay, where to?"

We got to the big mall in a matter of minutes. "This is probably bigger then our two malls combined together," I told him once we were walking toward Macys.

"Yeah, this would be heaven for Alice and Rose."

We reached the section with all the shiny Christmas stuff, "So do you have any specific colors you want to try?" I asked him.

"How about silver and midnight blue?"

I smiled, because that was exactly what I was thinking, "That sounds great."

We spent at least three hours picking out ornaments and everything else we would need to feel at home and have a great Christmas.

"You total is 558.34." The cashier said once she finished scanning everything we picked out. I pulled out my wallet and looked for the specific credit card I was using for Christmas, but Luke beat me to it.

I glared at him and it was all but playful this time. "We were suppose to split the bill." I reminded him harshly

He raised an eyebrow. "Says who?"

_That son of a…!_ I glared at him once more and walked out of the store and into the parking lot_. I can't believe him! He always makes me feel like I'm living of him or something. I was never like this, always responsible and independent, I'm not used to having someone pay for everything. And I don't like it one bit._

I reached the car and sat in the drivers seat actually debating if I should leave that asshole here. Okay, that was harsh but still. He made me feel like shit.

About ten minutes later Luke opened the drivers door and pulled me out of the seat. "Bella, what the hell?"

I glared at him, once again. "I told you I don't like it when you pay for me, and I thought maybe you would come to your senses, but no. You had to pay for everything again. God Luke, how can you think that I like these kinds of gestures!"

"What else am I suppose to think!? Any other girl would love to be treated this way, but Bella has to complain about it all the fucking time! You know Bella, sometimes I think Lauren Mallory would be a better girlfriend than you!"

I felt tears form in my eyes, I wrenched my arm out of his grasp. "Well maybe you should of chosen her then Luke, after all she is the better girlfriend."

His eyes widened. "Bella, I didn't mean it like that." I shook my head and walked away, he cant say stuff like that and then expect me to forget about it.

**LPOV**

_What the fuck is that girl's problem? I try to be the good boyfriend that she deserves and she thanks me by storming away from me?_ I quickly threw everything in the car and opened the drivers door pulling her out.

"Bella, what the hell?"

She glared at me for what felt like a millionth time. "I told you I don't like it when you pay for me, and I thought maybe you would come to your senses, but no. You had to pay for everything again. God Luke how can you think that I like these kinds of gestures!"

I felt my anger rise, so now she's saying that I don't know her, "What else am I suppose to think!? Any other girl would love to be treated this way, but Bella has to complain about it all the fucking time! You know Bella, sometimes I think Lauren Mallory would be a better girlfriend than you!"

As soon as those words came out of my mouth I regretted it, of course I didn't mean that. Lauren Mallory doesn't even stand a chance.

Tears welled up in her beautiful eyes, "Well maybe you should of chosen her then Luke, after all she is the better girlfriend."

I panicked, "Bella, I didn't mean it like that." But all she did was shake her head and continue walking away.

I ran after her and grabbed her arm, "Bella I'm sorry, I swear It was like word vomit, I had not control over it, it just happened."

She looked at me and my heart broke when I saw the tears fall, "So every time we fight you're gonna make me feel like I'm not good enough? Tell me that some fake blonde skank would be a better girlfriend?"

I shook my head and wiped her tears away, "No I swear, I won't make you feel like that ever again. Because you're not, you're so much better than anyone. Bella please…"

I couldn't deal with a break up, over something stupid as this, I couldn't deal with it. I loved her way too much to lose her.

She shut her eyes tightly and I saw her walls falling around her. "Never again." She whispered.

I breathed out in relief, and wrapped my arms around her, never wanting to let go. "I promise."

And it was true, never again.

**Reviews make me happy, thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday, it truly made my day.**

**Your 'Sneaky Peeky' will posted up on Monday for sure, so check my Freeweb for that and all the pictures, there's plenty.**


	17. Chapter 17

**And here you go. This chapter is shorter than most but i wanted this to be drama-free because of their Christmas.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, i read ALL of them, and respond to those who have questions, so if you're ever**

**confused about something make sure you ask me :)**

**Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I don't own any Twilight characters.**

**LPOV**

Tension.

Unbelievable distance from Bella was making it hard for me to focus, she still felt insecure but she tried to hide it. She was doing a good job but I could still see thepain because of what I said a couple of days ago.

"Babe?" I looked up and smiled at her.

"Good morning."

She walked up from behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist resting her head on my shoulder. "It sure is," she whispered and nibbled on my ear lobe making me moan.

Today was Christmas Eve, we were going to have a nice dinner and open some presents. I woke up before her so I made some breakfast for the both of us since she's been doing most of the cooking lately.

"Here, have some breakfast."

She sat beside me and started eating, I decided to tell her my plans.

"So I was thinking I would show you some nice little shops around here, there is a small street with vintage stores that I thought you would like."

She nodded eagerly. "I would love that."

We were both ready to go in 30 minutes, I drove to the familiar place parking in the begging of the street. I knew Bella would appreciate this more than most girls I knew, she liked stuff like this.

Pulled her into the first shop, it was mainly vintage T's, most of which were Bella's favorite bands. I saw her eyes light up and she ran walked away from me, picking out ten shirts a minute. I chuckled and walked away looking for my favorite bands.

We stayed at the shop for at least an hour, the next store was all music, CD's, albums, and more. This time we stayed together, Bella found a lot of Led Zeppelin, and Beatles albums that she was going to add to her rather large collection. I found a Judas Priest album but I was highly disappointed when I couldn't find any Rolling Stones.

We shopped at those little stores for most of the day, and at the end we were both pretty happy with out purchases.

"So you want to stop somewhere else or do you just want to go home?"

"Let's go home."

**BPOV**

Tonight's the night I will no longer be a virgin…

I still didn't know how to feel about it, I was nervous that's for sure, but I was also happy. I love him and I want him to know that, but I didn't know what exactly to expect, I know it will hurt but I also know there will be pleasure. I mean we have so much pent up sexual energy that some might think we should of done this moths ago. To me it will be even more special, we waited and it will be well worth it.

"Bella!" I looked at Luke.

"What?"

"I've been calling for you for at least five minutes, are you okay?" He looked at me with concern shining in his eyes.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking."

"Care to share?" He smiled at me as he pulled up into the driveway.

"You'll see later," I winked at him as I stepped out of the car grabbing some bags along the way.

We brought in the bags up to our room and quickly put all the stuff away before walking downstairs and starting dinner.

"So what exactly are we having?" He asked as he started pulling out all the stuff I told him too.

"Roast duck."

He raised an eyebrow, "A duck."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I like Roast Duck…"

"I didn't know that." He stepped closer.

I shrugged. "It's one of my favorites."

"What's for dessert?" He was about an inch away so I decided to mess with him a bit.

I stood up on my tippy-toes so I could whisper in his ear, "It's sweet, addicting, you'll never get enough of it because it's… Pecan pie!"

I stepped away and laughed at his shocked expression, "Bella…" He whined.

"What did you expect?"

He wiggled his eyebrows, making me laugh. If only he knew…

He helped me cook dinner, I made him do the easy stuff, such as salad, and pick out some drinks.

The Christmas decorations were amazing, we spent all day decorating the house and it paid off, the house was warm and full of Christmas spirit.

We set up the table and got dressed while the duck was in the oven.

I slipped on a black and white Ralph Lauren dress that I bought a month ago for tonight. As I was looking for my peep toe heels I saw the lingerie set I was planning on wearing tonight. It was truly beautiful it was a rich violet color with a diamond studded belt, and small clips on the sleeves. He will love it.

I slipped on the shoes and some bangles. And glanced in the mirror before I met Luke in the dining room, he already took the duck out and was waiting for me by my chair.

"You look beautiful." He took my hand and kissed the back of it before pulling out my chair for me.

I blushed, I was feeling much more nervous tonight, "Thank you."

I glanced over at him and noticed how good he looked in a pair of black slacks and white button up with the first three buttons undone.

Dinner was amazing, the duck turned out better then I expected and the desert… It was good too.

We both went into the living room to open some presents, I slipped my shoes off and sat on the fluffy rug by the fireplace.

"Okay babe, I want to go first." He pulled out a box and handed it to me.

I ripped the blue wrapping off and took a deep breath when I saw a white Marc Jacobs box, if this is what I think it is…

"Oh my god! Luke thank you!" I leaped in his arms and kissed him, "How did you know!?"

He laughed, "You mean besides the fact that you talked about this bathing suit non-stop when you saw it? Oh, I don't know…"

I squealed and kissed him again, "Okay now open mine."

I handed him a smaller box and waited for him to open it, "Oh Bella, this is amazing."

I grinned, it was a Rolex Oyster, "You like?"

He smiled kissed me, "I love."

We placed some pillows on the fluffy carpet and exchanged some more presents, Luke was shocked when I handed him the Rolling Stones album, "When did you get this?"

"A couple of moths ago." I shrugged.

He got me a collection of Jane Austen books that were leather bound.

"Your copies are all banged up anyway so…"

I smiled, "It's great."

"Okay I think we should save this for tomorrow morning." He told me.

I nodded, "I have one more gift, but it's upstairs, wait for me here?"

He nodded, "Of course."

I picked up my shoes and my gifts and ran up stairs. I got more nervous with each step, I didn't know if Luke knew what I was about to do, but I think he sensed it.

I picked up the night gown and slipped it on, nothing was going to stop me now. Nothing.

I looked in the mirror and fluffed my curls for extra effect, I won't lie and say I looked bad because I looked good. The color of the nightgown looked amazing with my skin tone. The tiny diamond on the belt and clips reflected off the light making my skin glow. And my curls looked better then ever.

I opted not to wear any shoes so I would feel more confident, I stepped out of the room and took a deep breath before I started walking downstairs.

He was standing in front of the fireplace, watching the flames flicker. The only light was the Christmas tree and the fireplace, there were no gift wraps or tape laying around. It was perfect.

He must have heard me coming because the moment I stepped into the living room he turned around and gasped.

I didn't blush.

I promised myself I would be confident.

I fingered the hem of dress and looked at him through my lashes, "I thought you might like this."

I started walking to him in a painfully slow pace, "Bella… You look absolutely ravishing."

I smiled, "I'm glad you approve."

**LPOV**

Oh sweet baby Jesus. She looked… There are no words to describe how good she looked tonight.

And I thought blue looked good on her, violet is now my favorite color hands down.

She started walking to me at a very slow pace. "Bella… You look absolutely ravishing." I said.

She smiled that gorgeous smile. "I'm glad you approve."

She finally reached me and I placed my hands on her hips, "You're right, I like this much more than my other Christmas gifts."

She leaned in and kissed me, but this was much different from our other kisses, this was a promise.

I pulled back and looked at her, really looked her. "Bella… I love you. I always have and I want you to know that."

"I love you too, Lucas Heaton, always have always will."

I sighed in relief and kissed her again, this time much more urgent. Tonight's the night.

She pushed me back so I was laying on the rug, she started unbuttoning my shirt and kissed her way down until shed reached my belt.

She gently unlatched it and unzipped my pants, I helped her pull them off before I flipped us over so I would be on top.

I cupped her cheek with my hand and kissed her again. I kissed and sucked on her neck, probably giving her a hickey. Once I reached the studded belt I looked at her for permission, she smiled and nodded so I took of her night gown completely.

She was stunning, the most beautiful woman on earth, and she was mine.

I cherished her, I want her to feel completely comfortable before we actually had sex.

I knew this was her first time but it wasn't mine, I lost my virginity last summer while I was staying here but Bella didn't know that.

"Luke," She whispered, "I'm ready."

She made her point by slipping my boxers down with her feet.

I kissed her again and looked her while I positioned myself at her entrance, "Are you sure?"

"More than anything."

"Just tell me if I hurt you."

She nodded and I slipped into her, moaning at the feeling.

She shut her eyes as I broke through the skin and I wanted to stop."Baby… are you okay?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes but nodded. "Yeah just give me a second."

I waited patiently while she adjusted, I whispered soothing words to her trying to reassure her.

A minute later she started raising her hips and I took that a sign to continue. I tried to be as gentle as possible not wanting to hurt her even more.

"Oh god Luke, harder," she whispered.

I guess I was being a little too gentle for her taste.

"Baby I'm so close," I moaned.

I climaxed before her but only by a second. I kissed her once I pulled out. "Thank you."

"Merry Christmas, Luke."

"Merry Christmas, Baby."

I held her in my arms while she fell asleep, once she was sleeping I picked her up and carried her to our room.

She rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, "I love you Bella."

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. The best Christmas ever, no questions asked.

**BPOV**

The nest morning I woke up feeling happy but… sore. But I guess that's to be expected. I sighed in contentment and realized I was in a bed. I guess Luke carried me so I wouldn't be even more uncomfortable today. I smiled and started tracing patterns on his abs. All of a sudden his hand shot up and caught mine and he kissed the back of it.

"Good morning beautiful."

I craned my neck so I could look at him. "Morning handsome."

He kissed my lips and smiled. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Just a little sore."

He rubbed my back. "I'm sorry, I tried to be gentle but you said harde-"

I laughed. "I did not!"

He looked at me with a shocked expression. "Are you kidding me!? I think I would remember THAT Bella."

I chuckled."You would remember my begging?"

"Yes." I raised an eyebrow."That, and other things."

"Such as?"

"Well that lingerie set for example, you looked absolutely amazing, I will never forget that."

I shook my head and kissed him, "You were pretty good yourself."

He laughed, "I hope so." He flipped us over, "So how about some breakfast?"

"I hope you're actually speaking of food…"

"Well of course, I'm thinking something sweet, addicting, and I'll never get enough of it because it's… You!"

I laughed, he was using my earlier words, but this time it wasn't Pecan Pie, it was me.

Best Christmas ever.

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Now i know a lot of you will ask, once again, if this is a Bella/Luke or a Bella/Edward story.**

**All i have to say is that I am following MY OWN plot and i have the rest of the story planned**

**out chapter by chapter. So be patient.**

**On a lighter note haha, make sure you go check out my freeweb since i posted a lot of pictures**

**today, including Lukes' house, their Christmas gifts, AND Bellas' lingerie ;)**

**And don't forget about my Beta profile guys. Well that's all, your 'snaky peeky' will be posted**

**on Tuesday, so look for it on my Freeweb. Til' then TOOTLES.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay i know I'm a total bitch for not updating, especially after a steamy chapter.**

**But this one was hard for me, you'll see why. Nothing belongs to me ):**

**Now on with it!**

**BPOV**

Christmas came and went, Luke was loving, caring, and charming. This was the happiest that I've been in a while. the thought of him not even looking at another female made me incredibly happy. On Christmas day I called all of my friends and family, they told me to expect many gifts when I got back. The thought made me grimace but I was getting kind of homesick. When I was on the phone with Alice she told me how Edward has changed, she told me how he hasn't even looked at another female and how much he talks about me. The thought of him changing made me smile,

When I called Edward he told me how Alice dragged him shopping since I wasn't there and he was the only one who was free. I laughed when he told me that he would never allow her to drag me shopping again, since now he knew how bad it could get.

So today Luke and I are going to a club to celebrate New Year's. I was excited since I hadn't been to a club in a couple of months and I felt like I needed to go out.

We were laying around in the living room watching Will & Grace since we had to be at the club at eleven. "Do you have a lot of friends around here?" I asked him.

"Just some guys I surf with, you know."

I smirked and decided to tease him a little, "No summer romance huh?"

He automatically tensed. "No, why would you even think that Bella?"

I raised an eye brow. "I was just kidding…"

He glared at the TV. "Well don't."

I pulled away from him. "Are you okay, Luke?"

He sighed. "Yes mother I'm fine."

Shaking my head I stood up. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." He just shook me off.

What the hell was his problem? I decided to start getting ready, I got in the shower and used my favorite strawberry shampoo. I hoped by the time I got out Luke would be back to normal, I don't know why he's PMSing but I do know that it's not like him to get mad at me for a question…

Summer romance? I'm not some crazy girlfriend, I know that Luke has a past, it might include girlfriends or some flings I know my past does. But I am more then willing to share it with someone I love, now my dear Luke on the other hand turns out to be more secretive than I thought. Whatever, I'm gonna have a good time tonight.

I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. When I walked out I saw Luke laying on his bed. I quickly walked into the big closet and put on some black lacy undergarments. Gotta love Victoria's Secret. The bra was strapless because of my dress. I quickly slipped on a robe and walked back into the bathroom deciding to just blow dry my hair instead of waiting for it to dry naturally.

Alice recommended that I curl my hair. Make it messy and sexy, apparently it suits me.

I looked at the clock and it realized it was already nine. Wow.

I quickly pulled out some make up and did my usual smoky eye. I walked out of the bathroom and in to the closet, and finally found the dress I had been dying to wear. It was strapless and short. The color was a beautiful royal purple with a bow on my hip bone that made the dress even cuter. I found the pearls that went with it and my peep toe heels.

I looked hot. I'm actually shocked, I have curves… Hopefully Luke will forgive me for whatever it is that I did when he sees me in this. As on cue lover boy walked into the closet wearing dark jeans a blue button down. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Do you know how many perverts I'll have to beat up because of that dress?"

So he doesn't like it… "Umm…" What am I suppose to say, should I change? What is going on?

He saw my face and quickly ran up to me, "Bella I'm sorry, you look stunning, I swear, and I'm sorry about earlier today I was a jerk, I know. It's an odd topic and I just… I don't know. But just know that I love you and I apologize. Baby, do you forgive me?"

I smiled. "So you like?"

He chuckled and kissed me. "I love, but you're staying with me the whole night."

I laughed. "That won't be a problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We got to the crowded club and I noticed the line that was outside the door, Luke sighed, "God it'll take forever to get in."

I smirked and pulled him with me to the door where a bouncer in his early twenty's was standing. His eyes got dark when he saw me.

"Say… Keith, you don't think I should wait out here do you? I mean, it is New Year's."

"Well beautiful, if you give me your name you're in luck."

I smiled innocently, "Izzy."

He smiled and unhooked the rope letting us in. "Easy isn't it?" I asked Luke once we were inside.

He just shook his head. "Babe, you're the most dangerous creature I have ever met."

I shrugged and winked at him. "Let's go get some drinks."

He nodded and pulled me up to the bar, the bartender was a young guy that I would definitely take the opportunity to get to know a little better if I was singe.

I leaned over the bar and basically yelled my order. "Can I have two tequila shots?"

He nodded. "Anything for you."

He quickly pulled out two shot glasses and filled them with some Patron. In a matter of seconds the shots were in front of us along with sliced limes and salt.

Luke and I quickly drowned them and asked for a second round, and a third… and a fourth… and a seventh.

I decided to go dance since I was a little more loose now. Luke was basically dry humping me on the dance floor and I debated against pulling him into the bathroom. I turned around and kissed him, he tasted like Patron and I couldn't get enough, we were still dancing and I could feel just how excited my boyfriend was against my stomach.

"Let's go back to the bar, I won't be able to control myself any longer," He whispered in my ear making me laugh.

I patted his cheek. "Let's go."

We walked back to the bar but this time I had some gin and tonic while Luke ordered something else… I don't know what. I was pretty tipsy and I was sure we'd have to take a cab home since there's no way I'm letting him drive tonight.

We were chatting when all of a sudden Luke saw someone… or something I wasn't sure, over my shoulder, he froze but when I turned around there wasn't anything out of place.

"What is it?" I asked.

He shook his head and massaged my thigh, "It's nothing babe."

I looked at my phone and saw that it was almost midnight, I had about fifteen minutes to run to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna use to washroom really quick alright?"

He nodded and I hopped off of my stool looking for the ladies room.

I had to walk into a hallway and then turn the corner twice until I got there. T took forever and I wondered what idiots thought of this. Drunk people won't waste time looking for this…

I quickly took fixed my make up and walked out of the bathroom. I bumped into a girl who was wearing a similar dress and was clearly wasted. She almost made someone take a picture of us since she thought I was her twin…

I turned the corner and saw a couple making out. The guy had some blond girl pressed against the wall and she had her arms and legs wrapped around him. Well Happy New Year's to you too…

When I passed them I realized that the guy looked a lot like my boyfriend.

I spun around and felt my heart shatter.

"You fucking bastard!"

Luke quickly pulled away and his eyes widened, he dropped the girl and she looked equally shocked.

"Bella I swear, I didn't kn-"

I cut him off, tears threatening to escape, "Shut the fuck up! Don't tell me she pushed herself onto you Luke! From the looks of it you pushed yourself onto her! I can't believe you would do this…" My voice broke and I ran away before he saw me cry.

What was he thinking! Is this what he does when I leave him? Make out with some random girl… Right after I gave up my virginity and confessed my love to him.

I felt pain shoot through me and knew I had to get away from here. I ran out of the club right when midnight struck. I hailed a cab and told him the address. While he was driving I pulled it together enough to call and buy a ticket back home. My plane left in a little more than an hour so I really had to hurry.

"Can you wait here? I'll be back in ten and then I need to get to the airport as fast as possible."

The cabby nodded and smiled sympathetically, clearly sensing my pain and vulnerability.

I ran into the house and up stairs throwing all of my stuff into my suitcases. It took me a whole three minutes.

I didn't even bother changing. I dragged the suitcases downstairs and left them in the huge foyer. I left my ring on the table along with a simple note.

I couldn't do this anymore.

The cabby helped me with my suitcases and he sped down to the airport getting there in record time. I paid him with a huge tip and a thank you.

People stared at me when I got to my first class seat. What? Never saw a broken girl on New Years?

When we were up in air I went into the bathroom and broke down again. Why? Why did he do this? What is wrong with me!

I pulled out my phone and called the only person I could think of.

"Edward?"

"Bella? Honey what's wrong? Are you crying!?"

"Can you pick me up at the airport? I'm coming home."

"Of course Bella, I'll be waiting for you."

**EPOV**

I jumped in my car and sped down to the airport. We were all at a club in Seattle so it didn't take long.

When I got the phone call I thought she was going to wish me a Happy New Year's, not sob and ask me to pick her up. It broke my heart. And if that bastard has anything to do with, it I'll make sure he pays.

I had to wait for an hour until her plane landed, people started shuffling out and greeting their loved ones. There was almost no one there.

I almost called Bella, but then I saw her. She was wearing a short dress that looked lovely on her, but she looked broken, her eyes were red and puffy and I knew for sure that she was crying.

I started running up to her, but she saw me and dropped her luggage, meeting me half way. I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her face in my chest. She started crying all over again.

I held her close to me, never wanting to let go. She looked so vulnerable that it broke my heart. We stayed like that for a couple minutes, "Bella let's get you out of here."

She nodded and pulled away, I draped my jacket over her and quickly picked up her suitcases, we walked out into the cool Seattle air and she started shivering. Thank god I parked close.

I drove us to a hotel deciding to stay here for the night instead of having to drive all the way to Forks. The bell boys brought her stuff up to the room and I carried a sleeping Bella.

I gently placed her on the bed and tipped the guys. She stirred and woke up just as they closed the door.

"Edward?"

I walked over to the bed and sat down, "I'm right here, love."

"Where are we?"

"I got a room since I didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

She nodded and scooted closer to me, I wrapped my arms around her wanting to comfort her as much as possible.

"He kissed her." She mumbled.

"Luke kissed her?"

She nodded.

"Who exactly is she?"

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "I don't know, I went into a bathroom and when I walked out I saw him making with some girl, she was beautiful and blond."

Tears escaped and I wiped them away with my thumb, "She's a skank. And he's a bigger dick than me."

She laughed a little laugh and I smiled, we fell asleep with my arms wrapped around her tightly.

There were two things that I knew I had to do.

Be there for Bella.

Murder the bastard.

**Soooooooooooo? What was your favorite part?**

**Try not to send me death threats, i know many of you don't approve of this Chapter.**

**But still Review, and you'll get the next chapter much, much sooner.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Helloo :), i told you your reviews would make me upload this chapter sooner.**

**Edward lovers you're in for a treat, most of this is in EPOV.**

**I own nothing.**

**Now reaaadddd!**

**BPOV**

I can always tell when I'm not where I'm supposed to be.

The light in the room is different.

The sheets are different.

The temperature is different.

And the arms around me are different. Yet, they bring me more comfort and security than anything else out there. Anyone else out there…

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked repeatedly trying to get my vision to clear up. When I could comprehend what was happening around me I was startled by two emerald orbs boring into my brown ones.

Edward's eyes were filled with worry, concern, and adoration. When my eyes met his I felt my grip tightening on him.

But then memories from last night hit me like a huge truck.

_The guy had some blond girl pressed against the wall._

I gasped.

_She had her arms and legs wrapped around him._

My vision started to blur.

_When I passed them I realized that the guy looked a lot like my boyfriend._

I tried to unlock his arms from around me.

"_You fucking bastard!" _

Edward tightened his grip on me.

_Luke quickly pulled away and his eyes widened._

I broke down.

**EPOV**

You could tell, just by looking into her eyes I saw it. My guess was right, it took her about a minute to realize what had happened. Her eyes widened as memories from that terrible night came flooding back.

She tried to escape but I wouldn't let her, I didn't know if she realized it but she needed me. If I left her alone, if I… let her go, she would suffocate. The emptiness and hurt would slowly kill her.

She sobbed into my chest while I held her close, wanting to comfort her as much as possible, when she gripped my shirt I noticed a small indent forming on her ring finger. What would I do to make that disappear right now. She didn't need a reminder of him, she needed to forget him and his faults.

What angered me even more was overhearing Alice talking to Rosalie last night. Bella had been… deflowered by him. She also confessed her love to him and this is how he repaid her.

She was broken now, my angel was broken. Something that I hoped and prayed wouldn't happen, happened. And it was his fault, and I would make sure he paid for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We laid there for two hours, Bella cried her shattered heart out while I held her. Trying my best to comfort her and make her feel safe, I didn't know if it was working but I was trying. She needed to let it out, holding it in wouldn't help her It would only break her more.

"Bella." I hated how weak my voice sounded, she needed me to be strong right now.

She tilted her head so she was looking at me, "Thank you. I don't know what would of happened if you weren't here."

I cringed when she said this, images of Bella physically hurt flashed through my head and I quickly erased them.

"Sweetheart, I think we should go home."

It didn't matter how fancy and expensive this hotel was, it held no comfort.

Her eyes widened, "I can't be alone. My dad isn't coming home for another month and I just can-"

"Bella I know, I'll stay with you, I won't leave you I promise. I'll be there for you honey."

She shook her head. "Don't make any promises you can't keep."

"I wouldn't if I knew I couldn't. And this time, I will because I know I can."

She tightened her grip on me, "Please."

"I promise Bella, with everything I have, I'll be there for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ordered some breakfast while Bella took a shower, I knew she loved strawberry and blueberry pancakes. They were my favorite too.

She came out of the bathroom ten minutes later wearing her favorite dark jeans and one of my basketball shirts. Coach ordered them for us so we wouldn't have to wear our jerseys to any promotional days that we had.

It was white with navy lettering and If she turned around number 38 along with 'CULLEN' would be on the back.

She smiled when she saw the pancakes and dug in. We ate in comfortable silence, and I finished quickly so I could take a shower myself.

As promised I only took ten minutes, I didn't bother shaving since I did last night before going clubbing, it was barely a scruff.

When I came out I saw Bella putting her favorite checkered Vans on.

"I haven't seen those in a while," I noted.

She shrugged. "Ever since I started dating him Alice made me wear girly stuff. Saying that I had to have some sort of girlfriend image now that I was sating the star QB."

I was happy that I didn't trigger any tears. I could see that her heartache was quickly becoming anger, which I was actually happy about.

I scoffed, "That's pathetic, she basically told you you had to change for him."

She nodded and then smiled up at me, "It's good to be back."

I laughed, "You were never gone Bella, it wasn't real, just a pretence."

Which made me extremely happy.

"I guess you're right, but still, I feel more like my self again."

I wrapped my arms around her, "That's all I want."

Twenty minutes later the valet was pulling up with my car.

Bella gasped, "You got a new car!"

I didn't expect her to notice last night so I just grinned proudly, "Yep, my parents decided I needed something new. They also felt bad about leaving me alone on Christmas."

"Edward, you lucky son of a bitch! This is an Audi R8. A.K.A. Sexiest car on the planet, well, besides my BMW of course."

I laughed, "A sexy car for a sexy man sweetheart."

"Pshht." All of a sudden she looked me with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Edward…"

I immediately understood what she wanted. "No! No way in hell Bella. Be serious."

She pouted and gave me her signature puppy dog look. "But Edward, I promise I'll be careful. Would I let anything happen to a super fast, super cool, super sexy car?"

"No… but still Bella, I'm still getting used to it myself you know…"

Her eyed widened for special affect. "Please." She whispered.

I sighed, "Fine." I dropped my keys in her hand, "But if you let anyth-"

She cut me off by throwing her arms around me, "Oh my Lennon! Thank you so much Edward!"

She quickly jumped into the drivers seat and I stomped into the passengers seat because I was not happy about this.

Bella was cooing over the car. "Oh god it's perfect. Black and red leather seats, a Kenwood stereo system, the seats are like a glove. And of course, it's black, my favorite car color."

I sighed. "I'm not trading it in for your BMW."

She glared at me. "You don't know if I was gonna ask you that."

"Bella your facial expressions and your tone of voice gave you away."

She scoffed and pulled her IPod out of her jeans pocket throwing it in my lap. "Pick something."

I scrolled through the familiar playlists. Our taste in music was very similar, except of course she could listen to Flyleaf all day long while I can for only an hour.

So I simply picked Linkin Park knowing we both appreciate their music.

Bella drives as fast as me, I know she's a good driver but her unexpected twists and turns almost gave me a heart attack.

"Must you go 170!?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Must you whine while I'm enjoying my self?"

I scoffed and crossed my arms across my chest. "I am not whining, I'm simply stating the a very obvious fact Isabella. This is quite dangerous you know."

She didn't bother responding she simply flipped me off making me chuckle. "Such a lady."

Twenty minutes later Bella switched lanes so she could go through an exit, like she sensed my question she answered. "I need a bathroom break and some diet coke. Oh, and gummy bears. No, better yet gummy worms."

I nodded and got out of the car when she parked it at a Speedway. I placed my hand at the small of her back and led her into the small store. She ran to the bathroom and I got her diet coke and my self a Sprite. I looked around for some gummy worms and found them in the back where all the candy is. I got three bags of gummy worms and three bags of gummy bears.

I managed to pay for everything by the time Bella walked out of the restroom. She smiled and grabbed her diet coke and we both walked back to my car. This time I drove.

"So I'm thinking Beatles," She claimed once we were on the highway again.

"It's like you read my mind," I chuckled.

She placed her IPod back in it's place once she found the playlist. I saw her reach for the bag with the candy.

"Get me some gummy worms."

She glared at me. "But they're mine. You can have the bears."

I shrugged. "I want some gummy worms so hand 'em."

"No." Ah, there's the stubbornness that I love and adore. "You can have the bears."

"Bella, come on! I got three bags of each since I knew this would be a problem."

"Well, you can have your three bags of bears while I eat my worms."

I sighed, she was so possessive over her gummy worms it wasn't even funny. "Fine." I gave in for the second time today.

She grinned and opened a bag of each, popping a gummy worm in her mouth before throwing a gummy bear in the air toward me, I caught it with my mouth.

"Bravo," She giggled.

I laughed and caught another bear once she threw it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later I was driving down our driveway, we decided I should get some stuff before we go to Bella's house.

We got out of the car and walked into the house and up to my room. She immediately threw herself onto my bed while I walked into my closet and started throwing stuff into my duffel bag.

I already had my toiletries in the car. I didn't bother getting any books or CD's since I knew Bella had everything.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her off of the bed and downstairs. The Christmas tree still had gifts for Bella. I wanted her to open mine now since I knew Alice would want to see Bella's reaction when she opened the rest.

This reminded me, "Oh, thanks for my gifts by the way."

She shrugged, "I knew you're the only person who would appreciate it."

Bella got me a couple of gifts but the one we were both talking about was the very old, very expensive, an a very meaningful record of Abbey Road album, if that wasn't enough it was signed by all four of the Beatles.

I was scared to touch it, "No Bella seriously, It's better then any other gift I've gotten. Including the car."

"Really?"

I nodded and smiled, "So thank you."

"You're welcome Edward."

I grabbed the gifts from under the tree and sat down on the couch telling her to follow.

"Okay open this one first."

It was a red envelope with a white bow, Once she pulled out the two tickets she creamed and leaped into my arms.

"Edward! Oh my god! This is the best gift ever! Seriously how did you even get these? They're impossible to find now, are you fucking serious?! I can't believe this, I am so taking you by the way."

"You better."

"Who else would I got to an AC/DC concert with? In the VIP section. Oh god I'm gonna start hyperventilating."

She started breathing deeply and I laughed at her, "Bella shut up, you're not gonna hyperventilate, but… we are going to see AC/DC live in about a week."

"YES! I don't have to wait too long, booyah bitches!"

I started cracking up while she kept on ranting, "For crying out loud Bella, stop rambling so we can move on to your next gift, Oh, I got you an AC/DC shit by the way. Know you don't have the one I got you."

Her eyes widened again, "Do you have one?"

I rolled my eyes, "Who do you think I am."

She punched me in the arm. "Well sorry, I didn't know."

I chuckled and grabbed her other gift, "Now before I hand this to you I want you to know that it's personal."

She nodded in understanding so I handed her the box. She carefully opened It and took out the huge photo album that you only see on Martha Stewart or whatever her name is.

Bella opened it and laughed when she saw a huge picture of all six of us together when we were toddlers, "Oh Edward, this is adorable."

I nodded in agreement, Bella was one of the cutest babies I've ever seen, her brown curls and big eyes, perfect skin with those two pink cheeks. Everyone knew she would be a heartbreaker hen she grew up and they were right. She's stunning.

She flipped to the next page, now there were two pictures a page, and they were all pictures of Bella and I.

There was a picture of us when we were three, Bella was basically beating the shit out of me because I stole her doll. That one made us laugh.

She flipped through a few pages and got to the one picture of us when we were five. Bella was in a white dress and I was in a tiny tuxedo. My arms were wrapped around tiny Bella and we both had huge grins on our faces. It was our wedding day.

_Flashback_

"_I now pronounce you man and wife. Eddie you can kiss Bellie now."_

_Six year old Emmet announced. Five year old Edward glared at his brother, "Bella doesn't like being called Bellie Emmett, and I don't like being called Eddie."_

_Emmett grinned, "Do not talk that way to a priest young boy."_

_Rosalie, who was a bridesmaid slapped Emmett on his arm, "You're not even a real priest Emmett."_

"_But Rosie," Emmett whined, "I'm wearing a cloak and everything." He leaned in to hug her but Alice screeched._

"_No!!! You'll ruin her dress you monster!" She ran in between the two kids and separated them urging Emmett to proceed. Blushing, Jasper grabbed Alice's tiny hand and pulled her back to their chairs._

"_Umm… I forgot where we were." Emmett looked up at the groom and bride._

_Edward stomped his foot, "Can I kiss Bella now?"_

_Off to the side the parents of the six kids were laughing at Edward's impatience. _

_Emmett's eyes widened, "Oh yeah! You may kiss the bride. Mom? Did I say it right?"_

_Esme nodded her head, "Yes honey bear, you said it perfectly."_

_Edward wrapped his small arms around Bella and kissed her cheek. Rosalie ran up to the two of them and gave them the two small silver rings that Esme got when Edward ran up to her and told her he was going to marry Bella._

"_Here, Edward you have to put this on Bella's finger. No, not that finger… Yeah that's the one." Then she turned to Bella, "Bella you do the same, Esme told me this is the right way to do it."_

_Bella slipped on the ring on Edwards finger and Esme ran up to the two with her camera. "Okay Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, smile for the camera." She told them._

_Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and they both grinned._

_End Flashback_

"Oh my god, I still have my ring Edward." Bella looked at me with tears in her eyes.

I put my arm around her shoulder, "Wanna see something?"

She nodded, I pulled out a pulled out the long chain that served as a necklace from around my neck.

She gasped. "Your ring!"

I nodded, "It's too small for me to wear on any of my fingers so I wear it like this. Always."

Bella grabbed the necklace and fingered the ring, "You wear it all the time. Even when we weren't friends?"

I cringed at the thought of how I used to treat her. "Especially then, it's a constant reminder of you."

A tear ran down her cheek and she wrapped her arms around me. "I wanna get a chain, I wanna have a constant reminder of you too."

I hugged her tightly. "Thank you. For forgiving me, I was such a terri-"

She cut me off. "It doesn't matter now, what matters is that we're back to being friends again. Back to how we used to be."

I nodded and we continues flipping through the album, the last picture was of us when we were fifteen. All of our families took a trip to Mexico, we were at the beach and in the picture I'm holding Bella, she has her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist. Our cheeks are pressed together and we have the biggest smiles on our faces.

"That was a fun trip." She laughed.

"I know, Cancun was the best, I hope we go there again."

She flipped the page but there were no more pictures, "There's no more pictures left."

"That's the last picture of us together."

"But there's almost half of the album left."

I smiled. "I'm planning on filling these slots up with new pictures of us."

"Oh."

I laughed. "Yeah, are you ready to go?"

She nodded and got up, throwing away all the wrapping paper. I grabbed my bag and we made our way to my car.

I got us to Bella's house in less than five minutes. "And you say I drive like a maniac." She mumbled.

I shrugged and opened the door for her. "Come on."

I handed her my duffel bag, "I'll grab your suitcases."

She nodded and walked up the steps and into her house. We went upstairs and into the room where I usually in. She dropped my bag there and then we went through a set of French doors in my room that led to her room.

"We haven't used those doors in ages," I told her.

"Well now we'll use them again."

I walked into her closet and placed her suitcases there.

Her eyes darkened and all of a sudden she walked into her and started pulling clothes off of racks and drawers. "Edward? There's a cardboard box underneath those drawers. Can you get that for me? I need to get rid of some garbage."

I did what I was told and looked at the pile of clothes that Bella threw together. They belonged to Luke, his football jersey, some of his shirts, shorts, hoodies, and hats.

Once she was done with his clothes she unzipped one of her suitcases and pulled out a white box labeled Marc Jacobs.

I didn't even ask what was in there because she threw it in the cardboard box I got for her, along with his clothes.

She grabbed the box and stomped out of her closet and room. I followed her downstairs and watched as she grabbed my keys, "Come on Edward, we're taking your car since it's still warm."

I grabbed my keys out of her hand and opened the door, she walked to my car and got in the passengers seat. Her movements were dangerous, violent, angry. I was actually kind of scared of her at the moment.

She opened my glove compartment box and pulled out a black Sharpie. She wrote something on the box and I peeked trying to see what it was.

_Here's your stuff. I don't need any garbage laying around in my house. _

I snickered when I saw it. Gotta love angry Bella.

Five minutes later we pulled up to his house, "Where are you gonna leave it?"

"I'm just gonna drop it on the front steps."

"What if it freezes?"

"So?"

I snickered again after she got out of the car. "Oh god, this is great." I mumbled to myself as I watched her stomp up the steps and drop the box with more anger then needed at the front door. She quickly turned around and marched back to the car.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded in a reassurance, "Better than ever Edward. Better than ever."

And I knew she had something else planned for him, and I also knew that I would be there for her every step of the way.

**sooo, you like?**

**Make sure you leave a review and tell me your opinion on Edward.**

**The next chapter is a good one... just to let you know :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Helloooo lovely readers, here's a chapter.**

**I hope most of you love the new and improved Edward, (from many of your reviews i assumed you did ;) and don't mind the B/E action that has been going on lately.**

**Before you read this chapter i wanted to recommend an awesome story. Unexpected by ooohlalaaa is my new obsession, Crackward in that story is hilarious. Bella is a total hard ass but you secretly wish you were her. So check it out.**

**Now back to ATLS.**

**BPOV**

"You cheater!" I accused, "Flappered is not a word."

Edward scoffed, "You don't know that."

"Of course I do. It's not in the dictionary." I smirked.

He glared at me for about five more seconds before he laid back in my bed and got under the covers, making me laugh at his childish behavior.

"Bella why is it that every time we play Scrabble you can make up ridiculous words but I can't?" He mumbled from under the covers.

I rolled my eyes and threw the board along with the letters on the floor, I got under the covers.

"Because I'm sneaky."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, "I'm sneaky too."

I snuggled deeper into his chest, "Not sneaky enough."

We fell asleep like that even though it was only 4.

It was only yesterday I dropped Luke's stuff at his door step. To say I was feeling better would be an understatement, Edward was here for me throughout the whole thing. He was exactly what I needed right now and I'm glad he understood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella! Guys wake up!"

My comforter was ripped off of me and Edward. I heard him groan and felt his arms tighten around me.

"Alice leave."

"No! I stayed away because I knew she needed space but I can't take It anymore! I hate being in the dark."

I opened my eyes and looked at Edward, "She's right, I should talk to her."

He shook his head, "If you want to talk to her to make her happy I'm not gonna let you do that. Only talk to her if you're comfortable."

"I am ready. I need to talk to her."

He sighed, "But I don't want to leave." He whined.

I laughed, "It shouldn't take long. You can stay here if you want us to go to your room."

"No it's fine." He looked at Alice and glared, "You have ten minutes, I don't care what you want or need or if you feel like you're in the dark. You have ten minutes."

He got up and walked to the French doors leading to the doors. He closed them gently and Alice immediately took his spot.

"Okay, I don't what happened exactly, all Edward told me was that you needed space because something really bad happened. So what is it? And why aren't you wearing your ring… oh…"

Realization struck her I guess. I still decided to tell her the whole story, "On New Year's eve Luke took me to this club. We had some tequila shots and we danced, a couple minutes before midnight I excused my self to use the bathroom. When I came out I saw a girl pushed up against a wall by a guy, they were in a heated make out secession. Only after I passed them did I realize the guy looked a lot like Luke," I heard her gasp but I kept going, "So I called him out on it, he tried to explain something but I wouldn't have it. I left as soon as I could, I packed and left my ring along with a note. I called Edward while I was in air and he picked me up in Seattle, we came here the next day."

"I'm gonna kill that asshole! I swear to you Bella, I'll get our whole clan and we'll beat his ass. He can stay in California because if I see him in Forks he's dead!"

She jumped off of my bed and stormed into Edwards room, "Are you with me Edward!? Let's go to California, let's do it right now, I'll call them and tell them to get ready because it's time Luke died!"

Luke ran into my room, "Come on Bella, we're going to California! Get up!"

I started laughing at my two best friends, "Guys stop. Honestly, we're not going to California alright?"

The two looked disappointed, "Why not?" Alice whispered.

"Because I want to confront him on my own. It's what I need to do."

Edward nodded, "You're right I guess. You should do this on your own." He looked at Alice, "But I can't promise you that we'll stay away from him after you're done talking to him."

I smiled, "Do whatever you want, but after I get my chance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the gang found out what happened form Alice, Emmett had the same reaction he actually called the airline to buy a plane ticket and I had to jump on him to stop him.

Rosalie was right beside him digging through her purse to find her credit cards. Jasper just hugged me and told me that he was there, he was the calming one. While all of my friends were making plans to murder Luke, Jasper just sat with me and told me everything will be alright.

Now we were all in my basement playing random games. Charlie made sure our basement had everything. Air Hockey table, Pool table, Ping Pong table, a bunch of random arcade games, and a movie theatre. It was a teenagers dream come true, after about an hour of an Air Hockey tournament we decided to watch a movie.

"Bella pick a movie." Edward said while he grabbed snacks and drinks for all of us.

I chose 'The Breakfast Club' because let's face it, it's the best movie of all time.

The theatre in my basement had couches and lounge chairs instead of the typical movie theatre seats. It was more cozy and comfortable.

We coupled off and I sat with Edward, he handed me my Diet Coke and Twizzlers.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

He just shrugged and sat down beside me. As usual the movie made me laugh so hard I started crying.

The movie was also over when I heard my dads voice.

"Bella? Is that you?"

I tensed, "Um yeah dad, it's me."

"Shouldn't you still be in California?" his voice got closer and I realized he was right behind me.

I looked at him, "Something happened, I decided to come home earlier."

He glanced at my hand and frowned, "Did you and Luke break up?"

I looked down and nodded, "Yeah."

"What happened? Did he hurt you? Dear Lord I am flying to California right now if he hurt you! That son of a bitch!"

"Dad no! He didn't hurt me… at least not physically."

"What did he do then Bells?" He sat down next to me and looked at my friends with questioning eyes, his gaze held Alice's because he knew her well.

Alice finally cave in, "He cheated on her! And right in front of her too! With some blond skank, we were all about to kill him but Bella said she wanted to talk to him, and maybe beat him up first. So we have to wait until she's done."

I felt my dad tense up, "He cheated on you?"

I nodded, "On New Years Eve."

He hugged me tightly, "Oh honey I'm so sorry, I wish I was there. Why didn't you call me?"

I shrugged, "I didn't think it would be a pleasant conversation over the phone."

He sighed, "Bella I don't know what you're gonna say to him when you have your little chat but know that I would hate to see you back together with him. He doesn't deserve you, if he can't appreciate you don't even waste your time. Oh, and I want Edward near by when you go see him."

Edward grinned, "I was planning on trying to convince her to let me be there with her but you beat me to it."

My dad smiled at him, "Then it's settled, I hope you're not mad Bells."

I shook my head, "As long as he's not standing right over me."

"Well I'm gonna leave you kids alone for now. Should I order pizza or something?"

Emmett's head snapped up, "Yes! Cheese and pepperoni for me."

My dad shook his head at Emmett, "Anyone else?"

"The same for everyone else." Edward said.

My dad went back upstairs and we finished the movie, "Now what?" Rosalie asked.

We decided that it's been a while since we had a Guitar Hero tournament so the boys started playing. The three were the most competitive video gamers I've ever seen. Emmett actually broke one of my plastic GH guitars because he didn't win, I kept it as a reminder to everyone who ever got angry at the game.

I sat in between Rosalie and Alice, the two insisted on painting my nails, they chose this ugly light blue nail polish but I refused.

"Alice, you wither paint my nails black or don't paint them at all."

She huffed, "Fine." She ran upstairs to my room and grabbed a basket full of nail polish and other necessary items for a pedicure and a manicure.

"And don't add those sparkly things like you did last time." I told her.

She rolled her eyes, "But they were so cute."

"No they weren't, they were girly and sparkly and just, just… just don't put any of those stickers on my nails."

"Fine, be a party pooper."

Rosalie painted her own nails while Alice was working on mine, hers was some weird brown-ish, bronze-ish, color. But it looked cool.

"But you cheated!"

"No I didn't Emmett! Hand over my fifty you loser!"

Edward and Emmett were at each others throats.

"But you distracted me!" Emmett whined.

Edward huffed, "I'm sorry I didn't know the mention of an Audi steering wheel distracts you."

I sighed, "Emmett just pay up, you lost get over it, alright?"

He glared at me before he pulled out a fifty out of his wallet, "I want a rematch as soon as possible."

Edward rolled his eyes and sat down in Alice's seat, "Whatever Emmett."

He looked at me and smirked, "Getting pampered Bella?"

"Edward shut up, you wish Jasper would do your nails for you. You wish."

He laughed and threw his arm over my shoulders, "Jasper what do you say? Wana give me a Pedi and Mani?"

Jasper flipped him off and continued playing Guitar Hero.

"Kids! Pizza's here." My dad came downstairs carrying six boxes of pizza.

"Yes!" Emmett jumped up and grabbed them from him.

My dad threw the bag with plastic plates and napkins on the floor and walked back upstairs.

Edward got up and grabbed two plates, two slices on each one. He sat back down beside me and fed me the pizza since my nails were still a little wet.

"Stop getting cheese on my chin." I whined making him laugh, "You're doing it on purpose!"

"No I'm not, you just keep moving."

I glared at him and sat still while he fed me, I glanced around the room and noticed Alice and Jasper looking at us with knowing smiles on their faces, I raised at eye brow and the both looked away.

I checked my nails and made sure they're dry, "Okay I think I can feed my self now."

I was about to grab a slice but he stopped me, "No I think I like feeding you."

"But you get cheese on my face."

He smiled, "I'll stop doing it, just sit still."

And so I did, he fed me without actually getting cheese all over my face which I was grateful for.

"So how about a game of truth and dare?" I suggested once we threw the trash away.

Everyone nodded excitedly, "With shots!" Alice screeched.

"Of course. I'm thinking vodka?"

Everyone agreed so I grabbed six shot glasses, a bottle of Goose, and an empty glass bottle.

We sat around in a circle, it was Emmett, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and my self.

"Alice do you wana go first?"

She nodded eagerly and grabbed the empty bottle, she spun it and it landed on Rosalie.

"Okay Rose truth or dare?"

She took a shot and scoffed, "Dare."

"I dare you to cut off all your hair."

"What?!"

I rolled my eyes, "Alice be serious."

"Fine… um, then I dare you to harass Tyler once we go back to school."

Rosalie smirked, "This should be fun, okay my turn."

She took a turn and it landed on Jasper, he took a shot and chose dare, "Okay Jazzy dear brother of mine, I dare you to wear Alice's clothes for the rest of the night, make sure it's a micro mini and a lacy spaghetti strap top. Oh! And a thong!"

Jasper groaned but stood up, "Alice baby do you have those clothes here?"

She jumped up, "Of course! Just go to my room and you should find everything in my closet."

I raised an eye brow, "Alice you have a micro mini at my house."

She looked at me like I had two heads, "Duh."

A couple minutes later we heard Jasper stomping back down stairs. What I saw almost made me pee my pants, he was wearing a hot pink spaghetti strap that was ten sizes too small. The denim micro mini didn't even go up all the way so the thong was perfectly visible to everyone.

"Oh god, this is hilarious! Jasper's coming out of the closet!" Emmett yelled and kissed Rosalie, "Good dare baby."

We all calmed down and Jasper spun the bottle, It landed on Emmett. "Truth or Dare Emmett?"

Emmett drowned his shot, "Dare all the way!"

"Fine, since you think this is so funny I dare you to let Rosalie do you hair with that hair dye that Bella used for Halloween."

Emmett's eyes widened, "Dude, that stuff doesn't come out for days!"

"I know."

Rosalie was already on her feet sprinting up stairs to my room, she came back down and started spraying the red dye in Emmett's hair. We could slowly see his dark curls turning blood red.

Once she was finished she handed him a mirror she brought downstairs with her, "Oh god! My beautiful locks! Their ruined!" He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

We were all rolling around laughing at him and his fiery red hair, "Emmett you look like a cross dresser!"

He whipped the empty bottle of dye at me missing by an inch, "My turn bitches!"

That made us laugh even more, the bottle landed on me, "Truth or dare Bella?"

I took my shot, "Dare."

Emmett thought for a second, "Okay I got one, tomorrow you have to go to hair salon with Alice and Rosie and they can do you hair however they want."

My jaw dropped, "Emmett… why?" I whispered.

"Bella they won't so anything drastic."

I looked at Edward and noticed him glaring at Emmett, "They'll ruin her hair Emmett!"

"No we won't Edward." Alice complained.

"Don't cut it all off." He told her and she nodded. He looked more worried about my hair then I was.

I shook my head and spun the bottle, it landed on Alice, "Truth or Dare?"

She drowned a shot, "Dare."

I had to think hard, because if I did something bad she would make sure I was bald tomorrow, "Okay Alice, you can't manipulate my wardrobe for the next two weeks."

She crossed her arms, "Whatever, it's not like you let me manipulate you anyway."

I rolled my eyes while she spun the bottle, "Eddie! Truth or dare?"

He took his shot, "Dare."

Her eyes widened and she glanced at me for a second, "Okay then, I dare you to kiss Bella, and not just a peck, make sure there's tongue."

I almost choked on air. Oh no she didn't…

I glanced at Edward and noticed that he looked nervous, he caught my eye and smiled reassuringly, I made sure to smile back.

He crawled over to me and cupped my face, his touch sent sparks through my body, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'm not uncomfortable."

He searched my eyes for something once he found what he wanted he leaned in and his lips met mine.

It was completely different than my kisses with Luke, Edwards lips were smoother, a little cooler but comfortable, one of his hands played with my hair while the other one caressed my hip.

His tongue licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly his tongue found mine and it was a full out battle. We both wanted to control the kiss, him more then me.

I heard someone laughing and giggling but I ignored it, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap, I wrapped my legs around him leaving no space between us.

"Dayuummmm, Rosie let's go upstairs."

"Guys stop making out! Emmett's getting horny."

I pulled away from Edward and looked around, Emmett and Rosalie were feeling each other up, while Alice and Jasper were trying to split us up.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

Alice just giggled and moved on to Emmett and Rosalie, trying to split them up without having to touch them.

Edward leaned against the couch keeping me in his lap, I snuggled into his chest and watched as Emmett threw Rosalie over his shoulder and ran upstairs.

"Alice it's already two in the morning, just let them go." Edward mumbled.

My eye lids started to get heavier and it was a matter of minutes before I fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella wake up! We have a hair appointment in two hours!" Rosalie's voice floated through my room.

"No Rosalie," I whined, "I'm tired."

"Too bad, get up."

I groaned but got out of bed, "Who put my pajamas on me?"

"Edward carried you up stairs and Alice put these on you. Now get in the shower."

I nodded and walked into my bathroom, I took a quick shower so I wouldn't piss Rose off even more. When I walked out I slipped on my favorite jeans, the old Led Zeppelin shirt, and my new leather ankle boots, courtesy of Rosalie, I walked downstairs and found Alice and Rosalie eating Pop-Tarts.

"Good morning sunshine." Alice chirped.

I chuckled, "Mornin' Pix."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Coca Puffs."

We sat around for another half an hour until we decided we should start heading out, "I'll go start the car so It will be warm. Just five more minutes."

They nodded and decided to put the dishes away. I grabbed my black leather jacket and walked outside, I jogged to my car and cursed my self for not parking it in the garage before leaving for California, thank god it wasn't under snow. I started the car and started walking back to the house.

Just before I was about to open the front door the all too familiar Range Rover pulled up.

Luke is here.

**So tell me, what's your favorite part?**

**I started working on the next chapter so anyone who review will get a sneak peek! That's right, i haven't done that in a while.**

**Hopefully you'll get the next chapter by late Thursday night, if not I'm taking my lap top with me to Florida so you don't have to wait another week.**

**Oh, if you don't have a FF account or just don't feel like signing in when you review make sure you leave me an E-mail address where i can send the sneak peek.**

**That's all peeps, now review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello dear readers (: I hope i didn't leave you waiting too long, but i think today**

**is the perfect day to post this chapter. Today is also the day i started school again ):**

**if any of you are wondering this story is getting closer to the end, buuuutttt i have**

**another story on the way, two stories actually, but i want to post one at a time.**

**Now on with it!**

**BPOV**

_Just before I was about to open the front door the all too familiar Range Rover pulled up._

_Luke was here. _

"Shit." I ran into the house but I was sure he saw me. "Alice!"

My pixie friend came running into the foyer, "What?! What happened?!"

"The whore is here!"

Her eyes widened, "Oh my god! Are you gonna talk to him?"

"I don't know, I mean, I don't think I'm ready… I can't face him."

She looked out the window and quickly backed away, "He's coming! Bella you have to talk to him, you have to tell him how much he hurt you. Don't back down now."

I saw Rosalie standing a couple feet behind Alice, "Bella she's right. The sooner you talk to him the sooner I'll be able to kick his ass."

"I just don't want to make a fo-" I was cut off by the door bell. "Shit!"

"Just talk to him Bella, be strong and don't forgive him. He doesn't deserve it."

I took a deep breath and walked toward the door, they quickly left the room and I opened the door. There stood my ex-boyfriend.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly as I stepped outside and closed the door behind me.

He flinched at the tone of my voice, "Bella you have to let me explain what happened."

I glared at him, "I don't want an explanation, I know what I saw."

"You have to know that I didn't mean to hurt you baby."

"I'm not your fucking baby anymore! And you did hurt me Luke!"

"Bella I didn't want you to see what you saw, I swe-"

"Are you fucking serious?! You didn't want me to see?! You were dry humping a girl right in front of me! And what do you mean you didn't want me to see? What do you do behind my back then?"

"Nothing! I swear this was the first time I ever did that, and she's not some random gir-"

"You know what, I have a hard time believing anything you say right now. Why don't you go back to that slut because honestly, I'm done. You cheated on me Luke, and right after I told you I loved you and gave you the one thing I can't take back."

He looked at me and for a second I thought he might cry, "I don't want it to end this way."

"Well that's too bad, if you really didn't want it to end you shouldn't of done what you did."

"I'm so sorry Bella, I can't even tell you how much I regret doing this to you."

I opened the door, ready to walk back into the house, "Good, I hope you're sorry, I hope you drown in regret because the pain you caused me is unbearable." I spat at him and shut the door in his face.

"Alice! Rosalie! Let's go, we have an appointment."

I grabbed my purse and saw Rosalie exiting the kitchen while Alice ran down the stairs, "What were you doing up stairs?" I asked her.

Her eyes widened slightly, "I thought I forgot my phone."

I shrugged, "Well come one let's go."

They nodded and grabbed their coats, I saw Luke still sitting by my front door probably waiting for me to come out but I just ignored him and walked to my car.

"Where to?" I asked them once we were in my car.

"Port Angels, my favorite salon and spa of course." Alice chirped.

During the ride we sang along with the radio, they didn't ask me about my conversation with Luke and I was grateful for that.

When we reached the familiar spa I felt dread wash over me, I glanced at Alice with pleading eyes, "Please Alice, nothing drastic."

She nodded and smiled, "Silly Bella, I know how much you love your hair I won't do anything bad to it."

I stepped into the warm building and instantly a girl… um guy… she/he greeted us, "Hey girlies, It's so good to see you again! Alice called me and told me that she had to make an emergency appointment for her friend Bella! Sweetie I'm gonna take care of you personally."

He clapped his hands and dragged me to one of the chairs, "Okay so what were you thinking of doing?" He asked me.

"Well actually Alice is gonna be in charge today."

"Ooooohh, of course, Alice honey what are we doing today."

Alice appeared at my side with a hair color book, "Definitally high-lights and some low-lights, and I'm thinking of giving her more layers, long layers."

John nodded, "Good, good. What color's were you thinking?"

Alice glanced at me, "Well she just got back from California so her hair got a little bleached from the sun, it's much lighter then it used to be, so I'm thinking of giving this rock chick some mahogany and blonde…"

I grinned at her choice, it was exactly what I wanted. "Good choice Al." I agreed and she gave me a thumbs up.

About an hour later my hair was dyed, cut, and styled messily just how I liked it. "It's perfect!"

They were all cooing over my new hair style for about twenty minutes, John gave me some tips on how to style it and I listened carefully.

We paid and left the salon, Alice frowned, "Now what?"

I looked at my two best friends, "Okay I was thinking of doing this for a while and I think now's the time…"

"What are you thinking of?"

"Get in the car." They did as told and I started driving toward my destination.

It took about five minutes, both of them gasped, "A tattoo parlor?! Bella are you serious?!"

I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't planning on getting a tattoo yet. Just a piercing."

"_Yet_? You weren't planning on getting a tattoo _yet_?"

I shrugged, "I'm gonna wait a little, maybe till' I'm a senior."

Rosalie grinned while Alice stared at me with her mouth opened, "Bella… I know you're a hardcore bitch but seriously?"

I nodded, "You know I always wanted one. But today I'm just gonna get my belly pierced, so it could heal before the summer."

We walked out of the car and into the shop, I knew the guys who worked here because I visited often.

"Hey Ethan." I greeted, Ethan was a sophomore in college, he was still training to be a full-time tattoo artist.

He glanced up and grinned when he saw me, "Well Hells Bells! How are you stunner?"

He ran up to me and threw his tattooed arms around me, "I'm okay, I want to get a piercing today."

He looked at me, the grin still plastered on his face, "A piercing where?"

"Start out small, my belly."

"Of course doll, let's go see Jenna, she's gonna burst." I laughed at his choice of words.

Ethan was a complete polar opposite of all the guys I know, he had black shaggy hair and piercing blue-ish, gray-ish eyes. There were many tattoos on his lean body, I got to know all of them one late night last summer…

"Bella!" A petite girl threw her slim arms around me.

"Jenna I missed you."

"I missed you too doll, I love your hair." She twirled a reddish piece around her finger and pulled me into her section of the shop.

"So a belly piercing huh?"

I nodded, "Yeah I thought this would be a good time to get it."

I looked over the wide variety of body jewelry, I chose a double jeweled naval ring with a diamond.

Jenna looked at the jewel, "Good choice, you can get the dangly ones once you get used to this."

She pulled on some latex gloves and pointed to a medical chair, "Lay down there, I have to get some tools set up."

I laid down and watched as Jenna set up her station once she was ready she sat down beside me, "Okay first I have to clean and disinfect the area."

She cleaned the area around my naval until it was finally ready, "This will hurt so prepare." I chuckled as she got the piercing gun out.

She looked at me and winked and I couldn't help but shut my eyes tightly, a second later I felt the sting.

"You can open your eyes now."

I looked down at my belly and noticed the stud, "Well that wasn't so bad."

"It looks really good Bells." She got some bandages out. "I have to put this on it so you wouldn't get an infection."

I nodded and watched her work, "Thank you so much."

She laughed, "Bella please, I've been wanting to do this for quite some time now. Call me if it hurts too much or get's red. You can take the gauze off in a couple of hours since I know it's uncomfortable, but wear loose clothing for as long as it's sore."

I nodded and got out of the chair pulling my shirt down, we walked out into the main area and I noticed Alice and Rose flipping through some tattoo magazines, they jumped up when they saw me.

"Well? Can we see it? Did it hurt? Is it cute? Are you gonna have STD now?"

I raised an eye brow at Alice, "STD Alice, really?"

"I read it in the magazine."

"No I won't have STD, it is cute, it didn't hurt that much, you can't see it now because it's wrapped."

I walked towards the cashier and handed her the money I owed, after hugging Ethan one more time I walked out of the store with my friends.

"I wana get one too now." Rosalie stated once we were driving home.

"A belly piercing?"

"Yeah, they're cute."

"Well next time we're in Port Angeles I'll take you to the parlor, kay?"

She nodded and started looking through her phone. We got home and went straight to the kitchen since all of us were starving. But what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks.

**EPOV**

"Edward! Edward wake up it's really important!" I felt Alice shaking me awake.

I groaned, "What is it?"

"Luke came and now Bella and him are talking, but we have to leave for her hair appointment."

"That bastard is here?" I growled.

We heard Bella calling for her and Rose. Alice jumped up and ran down the stairs. I quickly threw a pair of jeans on and some green T-shirt.

I walked down the stairs and saw that Bella and the girls have already left. Good.

I slipped on some sneakers and threw the front door open, the scum bag was watching the girls drive away.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I spat.

He turned around and glared, "That's none of you business Cullen."

"None of my business? God you're such a fucking douche, this is my business, _Bella_ is my business."

"She shouldn't be."

"Well she is, so deal with it. Now I suggest you get out of here, as you can see you're not wanted."

"I'll leave when I get my Bella back."

I saw red, "You'll leave now because Bella. Is. Not. Yours."

"What, and now you think she's yours." He glared at me.

"I don't know, I don't choose for her. But when she does agree to be mine I won't fuck her and then fuck her over."

"You son of a bitch!" He leaped at me but he was too slow, I punched him right in the eye before he could even touch me.

"Come on Heaton, football isn't making you strong enough?" I mocked him.

He got up and lunged at me, this time he got me, right in the jaw. I grabbed him by his neck and threw him on the ground. I don't know how long we stayed there wrestling, punching, and kicking but I wasn't about to let go.

Well that was until I felt myself being ripped off of Luke, I guess Emmett and Jasper heard the commotion.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I heard Emmett yell.

"Get the fuck off me!"

Jasper pulled me in the house and in to the kitchen, "Sit." He pointed to a bar stool.

I limped towards it and sat down, he handed me some ice for my jaw.

"When did he get here?"

"I don't know, Alice woke me up and told me he was talking to Bella but when I got there they already left."

"Edward… if Emmett and I wouldn't of stepped in you two would of killed each other."

I can feel my anger rising once again, "Well he shouldn't of said the things he did."

He raised that stupid eye brow of his, "What exactly did he say?"

"I doesn't matter now." I grumbled.

Half an hour later Emmett came back in, "He's gone, Rose texted me she said their on their way." He sat down beside me on one of the stool, "Shit Edward, you guys did a number on each other."

I was about to respond but we heard the front door open and shut, their voices traveled through the house until it reached the kitchen. I glanced just in time to see Bella enter the kitchen, her hair looked sexy. It had more dark brown and blonde streaks in it, and it was cut. She looked at me and gasped.

"What the hell happened?!" She ran up to me and gently stroked over my bruised eye and jaw.

I didn't even bother lying anymore, "I got into a fight with Luke."

"What?" She spat, "How did you even know he was here?"

"Alice." I said simply.

She glared at Alice making her cringe away, "I cannot believe this! Are you fucking insane? Look at what happened Alice! Look at this! Why can't you mind your own fucking business once in a while?!"

She stormed passed them upstairs, I heard her door slam shut only a second later.

Alice was about to go after her but I stopped her, "Let me do this."

I got up and cringed at the pain, I slowly made my way upstairs still holding the ice pack to my face. That asshole has a good punch. I opened Bella's door without knocking, she was laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

I sat down beside her and had to keep my self from touching her, "Bella please don't be mad at Alice."

"Too late." She grumbled.

"I understand why you're mad at Alice, I'd be pissed too. But we all know Alice, she tries to do what's best, I mean sometimes she fucks up but still… She has your best interests at heart."

"What happened between me and Luke is none of her business, she shouldn't of done what she did, if I wanted your help I would of asked you myself."

I sighed realizing this was pointless, she's a stubborn, beautiful girl who won't be pursued by me.

I laid down beside her and reached for the remote on the bed side table, Family Guy was on. _Yessssssss_.

"I love this episode." She mumbled making me chuckle.

"I know."

She sat up and took the ice pack away from me, "Holy shit."

"I know, but look at the bright side… He's got it as bad as me, if not worse."

"That's good I guess." She half smiled and placed the ice bag gently on my jaw, "The swelling should go down by the time we go back to school."

I nodded, "Hopefully."

She laid back down and we fell asleep watching Family Guy.

With Luke out of the way I felt like a big weight was lifted off of my shoulders, I would do everything in my power to keep him away from Bella, he only had one semester left here at Fork's High. So everything should be okay, right?

**so? is this review worthy? If anyone leaves a nice little review you will get a **

**sneak peek. Anyone who reviewed the last chapter and didn't get a sneak peek, you either...**

**A) didn't leave an e-mail address.**

**B) you did leave an e-mail address but FF cut it off.**

**C) you left a review when this chapter was getting edited.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Guess who's back?! This time for good. A Twisted Love Story is almost done and I am ready to publish a new story, BUT you guys have to vote which one you want to see first, the poll is on my profile so make sure to check that out.**

**Don't worry the updates are going to be much more frequent, i needed some extra time for school and life but now FF is my one of top priorities. So i hope you guys like this one because this chapter will answer one HUGE question. **

**Who da hoe?!**

**BPOV**

"Bella! Hurry the fuck up or we're gonna be late!"

I groaned and left the bathroom, even though my new haircut wasn't all that drastic I still wasn't used to it, therefore it took me longer than usual to get ready.

I slipped on my grey Frye boots and grabbed my coat, "God you don't see me harassing you when you're in the bathroom!" I yelled at Edward.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "That's because it doesn't take me four hours to get ready."

"I was in there for like… twenty minutes."

He rolled his eyes again. "Mhmm."

I looked around the kitchen, the whole gang was here having breakfast, today was the first day back at school after my very long and dramatic vacation. With that thought I cursed Luke once again.

"Can we please go?" I whined.

Emmett looked up shocked. "I'm not done eating, imagine what will happen if I don't get my daily food intake?!"

I rolled my eyes and plunked into a seat next to Edward, and he pushed a plate full of fruit in front of me. "Here, have some grapes."

I took on grape and popped it into my mouth. "Ew! It's so sour."

"Stop complaining, you know kids in Africa would lo-"

"Edward, shut up."

He flipped me off making me laugh. I glanced at my friends again and stood up, "Alright I'm leaving. Edward, I'm taking your super awesome car."

That made him jump up and run out the door like his ass was on fire, he knew I wasn't kidding.

"We'll meet you guys there." My friends just nodded barely acknowledging me since they were too busy showing food down their throats.

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the house, Edward was already waiting for me in his car. January in Forks was a bitch, the frost was almost unbearable so I quickly jumped in the car thanking god for heated seats.

He started driving immediately bobbing his head to Kiss. We reached the school making everyone stare at Edwards new shiny car. He smirked. "That's right bitches, keep on staring. You know you want it."

I started laughing hysterically. "Edward, honestly…" I just shook my head whiled he shrugged. He parked in his usual spot and I looked through my huge bag for my compact mirror.

"How can you even lift that? That things bigger than you."

I glared at him. "All of this stuff is essential okay?"

He laughed and leaned back in his seat watching me with amusement clearly written all over his face. I kept looking and I finally found the shiny black mirror.

I checked my face to make sure my make up wasn't completely smeared, perfect.

"God, you're such a girl." Edward mumbled with amusement in his tone.

I looked at him and then down my low cut shirt. "Last time I checked."

He laughed and leaned over to kiss my cheek before hopping out of the car and opening the door for me faster then I thought humanly possible. "Jesus." I muttered, he just smirked and threw his arm around my shoulders.

All around us people were staring with their mouths hung open. Oh no! Bella Swan and Edward Cullen walking. Together! TO CLASS! Someone call the fucking national guard.

Edward noticed my sour expression and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Who gives a shit what they say, their all just small town gummers."

I stopped and started laughing uncontrollably. "Small town gummers? Edward, seriously?"

He shrugged and pulled me closer to him, after a couple of seconds I felt his body tense and I could of sworn I heard him growl.

I looked at him confused. "Edward, what's wron- oh."

"Yeah, oh." He grumbled.

Only ten feet in front of me stood my ex-boyfriend looking at me and Edward in complete disgust. "If he even thinks about coming up here I swear I'm gonna rip his balls off and feed them to Lauren." I muttered angrily and pulled Edward along with as much force as I had. When we passed him I made sure to bump my shoulder with his making him stumble.

"What the fuck Bella?" I heard him yell.

I whipped my head around and glared at him. "Oops sorry, didn't see you standing there and staring at me like a pathetic douche bag, my bad." Venom laced my tone.

He narrowed his eyes. "How long are you gonna keep treating me like shit?"

"For as long as I fucking want, and if you don't stay away from me I'll make sure you will regret being born."

He opened his mouth to respond but I just flipped him off and continued walking away with Edward. If people were shocked before now they looked like a meteoroid hit Forks.

I glanced at Edward and noticed him looking smug, "What?" I growled.

He smirked, "That was fucking hot, you should tell him off more often. It's a complete turn on."

I laughed and hit his chest. "Whatever makes you happy Cullen."

"Okay so let me get this straight, he was shocked." I nodded. "because you were a bitch to him," I nodded again. "even though he cheated on you." I smiled and patted Alice's head.

"There's hope in you after all." I looked down at her like a proud parent.

She hit my arm and giggled, "Shut up, it's just shocking to me that he's such a dumbass."

Everyone at the table laughed, lunch was so much better now, I was where I belonged plus I had Edward sitting right there next to me, force feeding me, might I add, but making me laugh at the same time.

Then I remembered something. "Ooooh! Daybreaker's is coming out this Friday! Let's all go!" I squealed happily, sounding a lot like my pixie friend.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Honestly what is up with you and vampires?"

"Their sexy and dangerous, what's not to love?" I shrugged making the girls giggle.

Edward leaned in so he could whisper in my ear, "I'm sexy and dangerous, are you trying to tell me something?" I blushed and giggled.

"Shut up, your ego is too big for your own good." I mumbled.

He smirked and kissed the top of my head making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Damn those stupid butterflies.

The bell rang and we all got up to go to our next classes, I looked at my friends and smiled because I knew as long as I had them I didn't need anything else.

"Yeah right." I mumbled at my inner dialogue as I glanced at the green eyed, Greek god walking next to me.

The week passed by with a bunch of reviews and old homework sheets so we would remember where we left off before winter break. It was hell, I didn't need any reminders, why couldn't we just move on to new shit? We're wasting time here.

And what's up with Lauren trying to be my best friend all of a sudden? Does she honestly think that I would even consider accepting her fake nose and ugly blonde hair into my circle of friends. This is a 'No Hoe' zone, thank you very much.

Okay so I was in a bad mood, so sue me. I walked in on my best friend who just happened to be Edward-fuck-me-I-am-a-sex-god-Cullen. He was naked. Out of the shower wet naked. And what did I do? I let my wandering eyes, um… wonder all over his body. And when I say all over, I literally mean all over.

He didn't get embarrassed, oh no this Edward-fuck-me-I-am-a-sex-god-Cullen we're talking about. All he did was smirk and pull me to his chest, it didn't help that I was only wearing a bra and panties either. I felt all of him. Like…everything. For a split second my body took over and I almost molested him but then my stupid brain started functioning again and I realized that I should take it slow.

So now I'm laying in my bed sexually frustrated and pissed off. I cursed Luke. Once again.

I heard a voice outside my door. "Bella I'm coming in, are you sure you can control yourself?"

Fucking bastard. "Fuck you Edward."

I heard him laugh and the door opened revealing him dressed and ready to go.

He groaned. "Bella, I am trying to respect your decision to take this slow but you're not helping me when you're laying in front of me in your bra and panties."

I smirked. "Maybe you're the one that needs to learn some self control." I said as I got off the bed and started walking toward my closet, an idea struck me and I smirked again this will teach him. I kept walking with my back to him, but I felt him watching my every move. Suddenly I unclasped my bra and took it off, throwing it over my head and hitting him in the face. I looked over my shoulder and smirked, once again, when I saw his shocked expression.

He started marching over to me, "Bella you just got your self in deep troub-" But he never got to finish because I shut and locked the closet door, giggling to myself the whole time.

I quickly found another set of matching bra and panties and threw them on. The theater we were going to was a little fancier then your average movie theater. They served dinner while you watched the movie, it was Hollywood style. So that meant I could dress up. I did a little happy dance because that meant I would be able to wear the shoes that I got for Christmas from Edward.

I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, then found the grey off the shoulder sweater. I went to the accessory table and chose I silver necklace with a diamond shaped pendant and grey and silver bangles. I finally opened the box that contained my $1,435 Christian Louboutin ankle boots. I almost died when I opened these, Edward watched me with a knowing grin on his face.

I opened a second box and pulled out a grey Chanel purse, courtesy of Alice. I quickly did my make up and fluffed my hair. Looking in the mirror I smiled. I was ready.

Walking out of my closet I found Edward laying on my bed watching The Office. He glanced at me and his mouth fell open.

"You like?" I asked as I did a twirl?

He was in front of me in a split second, "You look beautiful." I blushed, "I mean it, I'm gonna have stay with you the whole night so you don't have some pervert ogle you."

I giggled and grabbed his hand, we walked downstairs and found our friends already pulling their coats on. "Bella you look hot!" Emmett yelled.

Rosalie turned around and grinned when she saw me, "Damn Bella! Are you sure you're interested in guys because I am willin-"

"Rosalie if you finish that sentence I might have to drag you upstairs and show you what your comments do to me." Emmett said in a serious yet strained tone making us all laugh.

I shook my head at them and grabbed my coat. "Are we taking one car?" I asked.

"Yep, Emmett's driving." Alice skipped out the door.

We all got into Emmett's huge hummer, me and Edward in the very back, Alice and Jasper in the middle, and Rosalie and Emmett in the front. With Emmett behind the wheel we got to the movie theater in no time, it was pretty packed since everyone wanted to see Daybreaker's.

"See I'm not the only one who's vampire obsessed here." I stated once Edward helped me out of the car.

"Yeah but you're the only one who wishes you were actually a one." He shot back.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I mumbled making him chuckle.

We got to the ticket booth and Edward bought all of our tickets, a hostess showed us to the lounge once we got there it was almost packed but we managed to find a good table that fit us all.

We ordered our food before the movie started, me and Rose ordered a salad and water. She wanted to loose five pounds that she gained during the break and I always went on the diet with her. It's something that we always do. She'll only stick to the diet and work outs if I'm right there next to her doing the same thing. I'm more than happy to help.

The food arrived minutes before the movie started, we all dug in as we watched. I finished my salad and leaned into Edward to whisper in his ear.

"I'm gonna get up to go to the ladies room so don't start freaking out." I teased making him chuckle and kiss my cheek.

The lobby was empty when I left the theater since the movie already started so I quickly used the restroom, washed my hands, and checked my hair and make up.

I was looking through my bag when I walked out making me rum into a wall, but when I looked up I realized it was chest.

"Bella we need to talk."

I narrowed my eyes, "There's nothing to talk about Lucas."

He sighed, "Please Bella I know what I did is completely shitty and unforgiving but you need to let me explain."

I looked at him for what felt like forever until I finally groaned and gave in. He led us to a bench and we sat down, I made sure to keep a good distance away from him.

"I want to get back to the movie so hurry up."

"The girl you saw me wit-"

I cut him off. "You mean the platinum blond skank?"

"Yes, 'The platinum blonde skank', I knew her before that night she wasn't just some rand-"

"Oh, so she's your usual whore?"

"Bella, I'll finish faster if you stop interrupting me."

"Whatever," I huffed.

"As I was saying, I knew her before that night, her name is Taylor."

"I don't give a shit about her name or her bra size, are we done here?"

"Bella, just…. Please."

I motioned for him to go on, "Her name is Taylor and she was my first. At the time I thought I loved her that's why I slept with her but when I went back to Forks we just fell apart. Long distance didn't work for us. Even after we broke up I still lusted after her, she was everything to me for some time and it wasn't easy to just forget about her. We stopped talking completely and I missed her everyday, I thought she was the one and I just let her slip through my fingers. That was until you came around."

I took a deep breath but let him continue.

"You opened my eyes for me and I fell in love with you, everything about you is perfect, I can't see myself with anyone but you." I snorted at that and he glared at me for interrupting him.

"But on New Year's I saw her and I couldn't stop myself, she was right there, after all that time she was there at an arm's length and I just couldn't… I couldn't help it. I was buzzed because of all those shots and then you left to go to the bathroom. You were gone for a while so I went to look for you and then she found me… It's like someone else took over my mind and body, I couldn't stop what I was doing. When I finally realized what was going on it was too late. You saw everything. You ran and I followed but when I got to the house it was too late. I found the ring and your letter, I felt like dying and I didn't know what to do with my self. You left and took my heart with you."

I looked at him. "Well you can have it back because I want nothing to do with it."

He grabbed my hand when he saw me standing up. "Bella I'm sorry, you have no idea how sorry I truly am, please just please find it in your heart to forgive me, I can't live without you I love you so much."

I shook my head and felt my eyes tearing up but I kept myself at bay, I have cried too much for him already and I wasn't about to cry some more.

"Luke I will never be able to forgive you for what you did. You took advantage of everything that I gave you. Everything. And I could never be with someone who takes advantage of me."

As I walked away from him I realized I was walking away from my past. I saw Edward step out of the theater and I ran to him, he saw me and I threw myself into his awaiting arms. And into my future.

**LPOV**

I saw her cling to him for dear life, he held her like she was his everything. The tears fell before I could stop them. As I got into my car I broke down realizing what I've done.

I lost her.

I lost my everything.

**Sorry all of you on team Luke but he just had to go. Tell me if you loved it!**

**OHH!!!! BIG QUESTION! How many of you are on Twitter? Review and answer (:**

**Next update coming VERY soon, the pictures are on my blogspot.**

**MAKE SURE TO VOTE FOR THE STORY YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT! IT'S YOUR CHOICE!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**BPOV**

"I'm counting to five if you're not out of bed by then I'm dropping your ass in the freezing shower. One… Two… Three… Four… Fi-"

"FINE!" I yelled and rolled out of bed and onto the floor. "You asshole! See what you made me do!?"

I heard his stupid, arrogant, know it all, sexy, irresistible chuckle, as he walked over to me and helped me up.

"This wouldn't of happened if you just complied the first time I tried. You're the one that forces me to take drastic measures here."

I rolled my eyes and slapped his hand away from me as I got up and stalked to my bathroom.

"You better be out of that bathroom in thirty minutes or I'm breaking down that door and taking you to school no matter what you look like!" He shouted and I heard my bedroom door shut.

I looked in the mirror and sighed, this would take more then thirty minutes, I got into the shower and thought back about everything that happened since the night at the theater. Edward and I are now closer then ever but I'm still a bit apprehensive about taking our relationship any further then the friendship stage. I didn't want to mess anything up, everything is perfect just as it is, why would I ruin that?

Now Edward on the other hand has been dropping hints about us 'dating' nonstop. He insists that it's the perfect opportunity for us to finally take our relationship to the next level and by that he means us actually going out on a date, but with Luke still around I'm not sure if I could actually handle a relationship with Edward right now.

All the seniors are graduating in a couple of weeks so it wont be long until my ex-boyfriend leaves Forks and goes off to wherever the hell he wants, his parents probably already decided for him. Yale or Dartmouth or some other big name college that he'll be proud to graduate and hang the stupid diploma in his fancy office.

Luke and I are… well we're nothing actually. We haven't had an actual conversation since the night he told me about his little hoe, or Taylor as he said that was her name. Even though so much time has passed I still remember that night vividly, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it. And I know that it's unhealthy or whatever the doctors say these days, but I'm still moving on, I didn't realize just how much it would affect me but he really hurt me and gaining my trust now a days is almost next to impossible.

Well that is unless your name is Edward Cullen.

That boy has been patient and understanding with me even though I haven't been myself all the time. But he stuck around and as far as I'm concerned he's not going anywhere, I respect him for that. And it makes trying not to fall for him so much harder.

The rest of the gang is the same they always were. Crazy and irresponsible. But I love them all anyways.

I finally got out of the shower and messed around with my hair and make up until I looked human. When I walked out of the bathroom I found Alice in my room getting all my stuff ready for school.

"Are we running late or something?" I asked, confused.

She looked at me and shook her head, "Nope. I just want to leave faster and with you walking around at the speed you normally walk that won't happen."

I rolled my eyes at the tiny pixie and walked into my closet looking for something comfortable.

"Alice is it warm outside?!" I yelled since she was wearing capris, but knowing Alice she'd wear them even if it was below zero.

"Yeah it's nice out!" She yelled back.

I finally decided on black leggings and a long white shirt that said Brooklyn on it, I found my charcoal colored FRYE boots and put on my usual bracelets, rings and necklaces.

I walked out and Alice laughed, "I had a feeling that you would wear just that."

I smiled and shrugged grabbing my bag out of her hands, "Did you shove everything in here?"

She nodded and grabbed my hand dragging me out of my room, "Yep, all you crap is in there don't worry."

We walked downstairs and saw everyone leaving as well, Edward came up to me and handed me a bagel.

"Here's your breakfast." He smiled and kissed my forehead, "You look… perfect."

I looked down at the bagel I was holding and actually blushed. Like, all crimson and shit making Edward laugh. Asshole.

"I can't say the same for you." I mumbled, even though it was a total lie, he looked like he belonged on a runway without actually trying but it made him laugh so I didn't care how stupid my comment was.

"Come on, I'm driving." He grabbed my hand and we walked to his car.

The other two couples followed us to school like they did every day. Once we got to school Edward parked his car in our spot.

The same thing happened every day, he would open my door for me and put his arm around my waist and every stupid girl would glare at me like I was their worst enemy and whisper to each other that they couldn't believe he would date someone like me. Even though we weren't dating. Whatever.

After the whole school somehow managed to find out what happened between me and Luke it was like the world ended. The schools golden couple split up after the douche cheated on the girl. How typical, it was exactly what Forks needed to stay entertained.

So now everyone thinks me and Edward are a 'thing' therefore I'm a bitch for moving on so fast and leaving Luke to wallow in his sorrows. God I hate this town.

Walking through the schools hallways was almost like a parade, with the graduation and prom coming up every open space on the walls was covered with the ugly blue and yellow combination of posters. It was honestly disgusting.

Edward laughed when he saw my sour expression, "Just because you glare at it, it won't burst up in flames and disappear."

I groaned, "God Eddie, I wish it was us graduating this year."

He lightly punched my shoulder, "I told you not to call me that Isabella. And we'll graduate soon enough. Until then we can torture some freshmen."

I laughed because I knew that's exactly what we would be doing next year.

I glanced up and saw none other but Luke Heaton walking towards us. Cue awkward glances…

I heard Edward growl beside me and I put my arm around him to calm him down. He still got extremely angry whenever Luke was present, not that I could blame him; sometimes I had to calm myself down.

He stopped when he reached us and looked around awkwardly, "Um, hey Bella…"

I nodded a hello and he sighed, "Look I know I'm the last person you want to talk to but I have to let you know something so you don't freak out later."

Edward gently but firmly moved my arms away from him and stepped closer to Luke, almost getting in his face, "Look _buddy _you _are_ the last person she wants to talk to and if she feels like freaking out over whatever the hell is going to happen then no one's stopping her, especially not you."

I walked up to him and placed my hand on his forearm, "Edward, just let it go."

He looked at me to make sure I was okay and I nodded, he finally sighed and grabbed my hand. We left Luke standing there looking like a deer caught in headlights.

I looked at him and saw that he still looked pissed off, "Edward if I can let it go then you should be able to as well."

He sighed again and ran his free hand through the gorgeous mess of hair, "I know Bella, it's just that… every time I see him I remember what you looked like when I picked you up from the air port on new year's and I can't just _let it go_."

I frowned, "You still think about that?"

He looked at me with sad eyes, "Bella he hurt you so much, and I wasn't there to stop him or do something."

"No one would have been able to stop him Edward, you can't stop fate. It has its own course." I hugged him to let him know that I'm okay. "Just let it go."

After what felt like forever I finally felt his arms wrap around me, "I'll try, I promise."

When lunch finally came I was starving, that bagel did nothing to fill me up, I reached the stand with all the delicious, fattening slices of heaven and almost started drooling when I saw a dough pretzel spinning around in its little case.

The lunch lady laughed when she saw my expression, "I'm guessing you want the last pretzel."

"With cheese?" I asked.

"Of course hun."

I got an ice tea and paid for my lunch. When I reached our lunch table everyone was already there stuffing their faces with junk.

For a split second me and Emmett made eye contact and I saw that he had a milkshake. I looked at him again and a slow smile spread on both our faces.

I started quietly, "La la, la la la, warm it up, la la, la la la. The boys are waiting." Finally I yelled loudly, "Hit it Emmett!"

And I watched as my best friend got up on top of our table and started shaking his ass singing,

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge."

The whole lunch room was in hysterics by now watching Emmett sing off tune but dance like a pro.

Jasper was laughing and patting Alice's back since she started choking on her nachos and Edward managed to whip out his Blackberry and start recording.

By now everyone was singing along and trying to shake their asses like Emmett but no one could get it just right, Emmett showed me the trick. It's all in the curve.

Rosalie was covering her face with her hands but I could see her shoulders shaking with laughter at her crazy boyfriend, who never disappointed us when it came to entertainment, danced the lunch period away.

Yep, this is all I needed to just let it go.

"I'm bored."

"Alice we heard you the first eighty times." I groaned.

"Then do something about it so you never have to hear it again."

"You're the one that decided to have the dresses delivered to the house and not pick them up." I pointed out.

"If I knew it'd be such torture I never would have done it." She whined making everyone roll their eyes.

"Sweetie, he's going to be here any moment." Jasper tried to reason with her but Alice wasn't budging.

"I'll call him again to make sure he's really on his way." She grabbed her phone and skipped out of the room.

"She's crazy." Edward mumbled.

"You don't have to go shopping with her." I poked him in the ribs lightly.

"Yeah but she's still crazy." He groaned making me laugh again.

I was about to respond but Alice came bounding into the living room, "He said he's gonna be here in five so you need to leave." She commanded the three boys.

They all groaned as they stood up and I heard Emmett mumble, "She's like a prom Nazi."

Alice whipped a pillow at him, "I heard that you fatass!"

"Hey!" Emmett put his hands on his hips, "I am not fat! This is all muscle you midget!" He stalked out of the room and I fell off the couch laughing.

"I can't believe he just called me a midget!" Alice screeched.

"You called him fat Alice." Rosalie sighed, "You know how sensitive he is during this time of month." I only started laughing harder.

"Bella this isn't funny! I'm not that short!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but you and Emmett fighting is just too much." I said as I pulled myself back up onto the couch.

"Whatever." She growled and crossed her arms across her chest. He frown turned into a shit eating grin when the bell rang. She skipped out of the room and came back with Chris or Chrissie as he prefers and just about a hundred dresses.

"Aliiiccceeee," I groaned, "you promised!"

"Yes and I'm keeping that promise, I didn't go overboard."

I huffed, Emmett was right she is a prom Nazi. This is was a big deal for Alice and I knew that but I hated that she got me involved also. I didn't really care about prom, it wasn't a huge deal or anything but to someone like Alice it was the biggest night of the school year.

Edward asked me to go with him and of course I agreed, even though I knew he had something up his sleeve.

Chrissie grabbed my hands and dragged me off the couch, "Okay missy, I have some dresses that you need to try on along with shoes, clutches and of course… accessories!" He and Alice both squealed when he said the last thing on his list.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the first dress out of his arms. And so it began for the next _three hours_ we tried on different combinations, if the dress fit the shoes looked bad, if the shoes and the dress looked great the accessories looked like shit. I finally found the perfect combination that I actually liked.

"Bella seriously, you made me straight for like a split second. I swear." Chrissie gushed as he/she circled around me.

"Awe, thanks girl." I hugged her/him.

All of us changed back into our regular clothes and put away our prom gear.

Chrissie left and Rosalie walked into the kitchen and came back with three champagne flutes and a bottle of Cristal.

"Well ladies," She said as she poured us all a glass, "To a night we'll never forget."

"To night we'll never forget." Alice and I repeated as we drank the delicious champagne.

And to letting it go, I thought to myself.


	24. Chapter 24

**So this is my third… yeah, it's my third time posting this chapter. FF took it down twice already, I don't know why…**

**Oh well, hopefully you'll enjoy this one.**

**BPOV**

"So you ready for tomorrow night?"

I groaned and looked at him, "Seriously? You're gonna bring that up now."

He shrugged innocently but I could still see that stupid smirk no matter how good he was at hiding it, "What? We are going together, I just thought I'd remind you."

"Well don't worry, Alice reminded me enough." I threw a Skittle at him.

He glared at me and threw his disgusting popcorn back at me.

"Ew! Eddie! Now I'm gonna smell like popcorn! God, thanks!" I screeched making him laugh, "You know I could always just ditch you at the prom."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Yes, perhaps you could, but you wouldn't."

I chuckled, "Oh and what makes you so sure?"

"I know you." He simply stated, shutting me up. We were sprawled across his bed eating junk while I was making him watch The Bachelor with me.

"This is stupid." He mumbled.

"Nooo." I drawled out defensively, "They come here to find true love and they do."

"This isn't how you find true love Bella."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really. Do you honestly think they're in love after knowing each other for a couple of weeks?"

I shrugged and popped some red skittles into my mouth, "I don't know, maybe. Love at first sight?"

He snorted, "That's bullshit and you know it."

I sat up and glared at him, "You know what _Eddie_, if this is how you're gonna act during our sleepover then I'm just gonna go over to Alice's room, I'm sure she'll agree that The Bachelor is amazing."

He shrugged, "Fine."

I glared at him even more but finally got off the bed and started making my way toward the door, as my hand touched the handle I felt his arms wrap around my waist and throw me over his shoulder.

"Okay, okay, we'll watch your stupid show and talk about love at first sight."

"That's the spirit!" I squealed when he threw me on his bed.

We sat in silence for about two minutes until I heard Edward speak up in a girly voice. "So do you like, want me to like, brush your hair or somethin'?"

I felt my eyes widen as I looked at him, and that's all it took for us to start cracking up.

"You're so lame Eddie." I threw some more Skittles at him.

He threw his arm over my shoulder and sighed dramatically. "But that's okay right? We're gonna be bff's no matter what RIGHT?"

I shook my head laughing, "You know it."

**EPOV **

It was Saturday which only meant one thing. Prom. Which also meant that me and the boys were banned from the house the whole day. So we took advantage of that and did the only thing we could, sneak into Bella's house and play basketball on one of the courts.

"So Esme's there now?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, Charlie and Carlisle should be coming here any minute. Esme didn't want to miss prom of course."

Emmett looked at me and grinned. "So have they decided where their shipping us off for the summer?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I think it's about time we go to Vegas."

"Hell yeah!" My brother yelled.

"Like that'll happen," Jasper mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You never know, maybe they'll give in this year."

"They told us they'd think about it if we acted properly in Miami last year, all was good until they got a $10,000 hotel fine in damages thanks to Emmett."

Emmett glared at both of us. "Hey! That was an accident and you two know it!"

I laughed. "Throwing the coffee table out the balcony was an accident?"

"The maid kept on leaving notes saying there's sand on it because I put my feet on it. I solved a problem for both of us." He was actually being serious.

"Alright, what about the broken plasma TV?"

He sighed and looked up at the sky, "I already told you that it wasn't working properly so I tried to fix it."

"Right Emmett," I mumbled. Idiot.

We played for about an hour until we all got hungry and decided to raid Bella's pantry. The girl's got some good stuff in there, let me tell you.

"Oh my god, these Pop-Tarts are amazing." Emmett moaned.

"Em, they're just regular strawberry, you have them at your house." Japer pointed out.

"Yeah but they're better here." He kept on moaning.

"Okay you need to stop moaning because it's getting fucking weird." I threw a waffle at him.

"Speaking of moaning, tonight's prom. You and Bella?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Emmett, don't start that shit, you know it's not like that."

"Yeah, yeah I know, but still, has she opened up at all?"

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "She opened up but not to actually dating me."

Jasper patted my back. "I'm sure she'll come around, she knows how much she means to you."

"Let's just hope so."

**BPOV **

"Belly Boop, are you sure you don't want me to do half up half down?"

"Chrissie seriously, I just want nice curls left alone. I don't like dealing with fancy hairdo's."

"Well you and Alice are just night and day then." He giggled making me laugh.

"Oh you have no idea." I muttered.

Since 10 this morning I've been prepped, primed, plucked, and tortured by Alice and Chrissie. Rosalie being the loyal friend that I love decided to stay out of my torture and even yell at Alice when she got out of hand. Bless her heart.

The boys were kicked out and I'm pretty sure they're pigging out at my house, The rents came home today so Esme can take pictures and be… be a mom? To say that she was surprised when she found out me and Edward are going together would be an understatement. She tried to look nonchalant but you could totally see the joy it brought her to know that me and Edward are getting closer.

I don't blame her.

It was five now and the boys are at Rosalie's and Jasper's house getting ready themselves.

"Okay Bella here, I'm gonna hold your hair while you step into the dress kay?" Rosalie asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, just be careful, I don't want the two divas bitching me out for messing up my hair."

She laughed and held my hair while I carefully stepped into my dress. "Damn Bella, wanna have my babies?" Rosalie commented as she spun me around.

"Sure babe, let's ditch Edward and Emmett and go to Vegas tonight instead." I chuckled.

She laughed and pulled me into the foyer where Chrissie was talking to Alice and Esme. "And then he was like, boy you lookin' good. And I'm like, Oh hell no! You and your redneck ass did NOT just hit on me!"

Alice and Esme gasped and then hugged Chrissie while me and Rosalie rolled our eyes. "Ahem." Rosalie cleared her throat.

Esme jumped up and covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh my goodness! You two look so gorgeous! My sons are so lucky." She ran to the coffee table and picked up her silver camera, "Here, all three of you stand together, I'm gonna take a picture." She pushed a bouncing Alice toward us and for the next half hour we posed like celebrities laughing at ourselves.

Esme almost fell to the floor when me and Rosalie started posing like some trashy girls from a porno. Rosalie laughed as she stood behind me and grabbed my boobs making me laugh so hard I was scared my mascara was gonna run down my face from the tears that were threatening to leak.

"Holy,"

"Fuck."

We turned around and saw Emmett and Edward standing by the front door with their mouths hung open. Jasper just looked away not wanting to see his sister In the position that she was in now.

Me and Rosalie giggled and straightened ourselves out, all of a sudden Rosalie wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "Oh yeah, we didn't know how to tell you this but me and Bella can't keep it a secret anymore."

I nodded in agreement. "I'm really sorry but you're going to have to find another date. We're going to Vegas to make it official."

Emmett shook his head. "By all means don't stop on our account, but if you're going to Vegas we're coming with to watch it all happen."

Edward just stood there with his mouth ready to hit the floor.

Esme sighed and shook her head, "No one's going to Vegas tonight. Now come on! It's picture time!"

I laughed and walked up to Edward gently placing my finger underneath his chin and lifting It up, "Come on lover boy, it's picture time."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head in the crook of neck, "You're not really ditching me tonight are you?" He actually sounded serious.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around him, "Edward don't be silly, I wouldn't leave you for anyone."

He finally lifted his head and smiled. "Is that a promise?"

I nodded. "I promise."

We joined the group and Esme snapped away, group photos, couple photos, single photos. After what felt like forever Edward finally put a stop to the madness and pulled me out of the house and into the limo that we got for the whole group.

"She's crazy," He muttered.

I laughed. "Yeah I can definitely see where Alice get's her traits from."

Alice just glared at me while everyone else laughed.

Emmett went to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of champagne popping it open and not even bothering to pour it into the glasses provided.

"Well kiddos, let's toast to my last prom. Alice, Bella, and Edward," He pointed at us, "you be good next year, make papa proud." He pointed at himself.

We nodded trying not to burst out laughing at his speech.

"Rosalie, Jasper and myself will get UCLA ready for you when you finally come next year. Until then, let's fuck this shit up."

Finally, everyone started laughing hysterically while Emmett chugged half the bottle in one gulp.

He passed the bottle to me and I raised it in a toast. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

The bottle was finished in under five minutes, thank god we had a driver tonight.

We pulled up in front of the beach side hotel that was rented for our prom this year. It looked like everyone was already there.

Edward helped me out of the car and pulled me close to him, "You look beautiful tonight love."

I smiled at him. "You look pretty good yourself stud."

He chuckled and we finally reached the grand hall where everyone was dancing. Our whole group immediately joined everyone on the dance floor. Edward held me close while we danced but then Rosalie pulled me away and started grinding into me keeping up our pretence once again making Emmett and Edward's mouth drop open in shock.

Of course it was all about Emmett and I when he requested 'Milkshake', everyone in the room made a circle around us and started chanting as we moved in perfect harmony to the song.

After the song Edward pulled me into his arms and didn't let go of me, saying that I was dangerous and that he should keep an eye on me.

"Okay Forks High, I think it's time to announce the senior class King and Queen!" The DJ announced through his mic and everyone immediately walked closer to the stage.

"Alright ladies and gents, your king this year is… Emmett Cullen!" Emmett pumped his fist in the air and ran up the stage, while everyone cheered.

"Yeah Baby!!" The teacher holding his crown placed it on his head.

"And finally, your queen… Rosalie Hale!" Rosalie winked at me and walked up the stage while everyone clapped and cheered.

Emmett picked Rosalie up and spun her around when she was crowned. Then of course it was time for their dance.

We all swayed to the music while the couple danced, I've never seen Emmett be so gentle. Finally the song ended and everyone resumed dancing while we walked towards the middle of the dance floor to find the royal couple, but instead of finding Emmett and Rosalie I saw Luke.

"What the fuck!?" I yelled when I realized he was with that whore. Skank. Bitch. Slut. Cunt. Taylor.

By now the whole group was back together and they looked in the direction I was glaring.

Alice gasped. "Is that the whore?"

I nodded and clenched my fist, "How fucking sick is he!?" I exclaimed. "Why the fuck would he bring her here when he knew I was coming?!"

I felt Edward trembling beside me. "Bella, just say the word and they both die."

I shook my head and looked at Rosalie, she nodded. "I have a better idea."

I started stalking up to where they were dancing, Rosalie right beside me, the bitch didn't even have a chance to blink before my fist connected with her nose, a nice crack was heard before she fell to the floor.

"OW! My nose!" She moaned in pain and her eyes widened when she realized who punched her. "Oh no." She whimpered.

But I didn't even care about her anymore, my next target was staring at me in shock, "Who the fuck do you think you are!? Do you honestly think I'm gonna be cool that you brought the same whore that was wrapped around you while we were dating to prom!?" I screamed at his face.

"Bella no, honestly, I didn't think you would car-" He never got to finish his sentence because my knee connected with his groin.

I heard all the guys in the room groan in pain as they saw Luke cup his sack. "Maybe next time you'll think before you act like an idiot." I grabbed Rosalie's hand and we pushed our way through the shocked crowd.

Once we exited the building she laughed and hugged me tight, "Oh my god Bella! You seriously made this the best prom ever!"

I laughed along with her, "Fuck that felt so good." I said as I clenched and unclenched my fist. MY knuckles were already a scary red.

"Bella!" We turned around and saw the rest of the group running out of the building, Edward got to me first, he picked me up and spun me around. "That was the hottest thing I've see you do!"

I laughed even harder, "Maybe I should punch hoes more often then."

Emmett ripped me out of Edward's arms and spun me around also, shit I'm getting dizzy. "Holy fuck Bells! You should of seen everyone's faces! No one's gonna fuck with you now."

He finally put me down and Edward appeared at my side again, this time he lifted my hand and looked at my knuckles, "Does it hurt bad?" I shook my head, "It's gonna bruise love, but it's definitely gonna be worth it." He gently kissed each knuckle and I almost melted.

"Well kiddos, how about we go the beach?" Jasper offered.

We all agreed and took our time walking down the wooden stairs that led to the beach, it was already dark but there were some bonfires lit so we could see everything clearly.

The two couples went and sat by one of the fire's, I was about to follow them but Edward pulled me the other way, "Walk with me?" I nodded and cuddled into his side.

We walked in comfortable silence for a good fifteen minutes until Edward finally stopped and turned so he was looking directly at me. "I'm really proud of you Bells." He whispered making me smile.

"I'm pretty proud of myself after what happened tonight."

He shook his head. "No, not just tonight, even though I'm gonna remember that for as long as I live, but for everything. You've been through so much and you're still so strong."

"Edward, it's everything that happened for the last four years is what made me stronger."

"I know, but even after everything just the two of us have been through you still managed to find it in your heart to forgive me."

I took a deep breath, it's now or never.

"I haven't just forgiven you Edward," _Oh god, oh my god._ "I've fallen in love with you." I whispered the last part.

Edward just stared at me. "Excuse me, what was that?"

I looked at him, truly confused. "I love you, Edward."

He shook his head. "No, I think I heard you wrong. Can you repeat that."

This boy is truly crazy, I grabbed his face and pulled him down so I could capture his lips with my own, he was shocked for about two seconds until he wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. Kissing Edward was like… having all the butterflies in the world fluttering in your stomach, it was like jumping out of an airplane and flying through the air, it was… it was amazing.

We finally broke apart and I looked into his eyes, "Edward Cullen, I love you, I love everything about you."

His face broke into a shit eating grin as he kissed me again, and again… and again.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that. Isabella Swan, I love you too, more than anything else in the world. You are my life now."

Nothing could compare to his moment, absolutely nothing. Nothing Luke has said to me, none of his kisses , none of his hugs or touches, none of that mattered.

All that mattered now was him. He who was holding me tightly in his arms right now, he who promises to love me even when I'm wrinkly and old, he who I know I want to spend every moment of forever with.

He, who I give my heart to.

**Awweeee. It's about time, I know. Only an epilogue left.**

**Alright, so anyone who reviews this chapter will get a sneak peek of the story YOU guys chose for me to publish next.**

**So click that green button.**


End file.
